Begin Again
by elliexhardy
Summary: You have the dream job you always wanted, you meet somebody that you think is your soulmate, plans are made that are supposed to last forever; but sadly things change. Allison James never thought it would happen to her but unfortunately, she learns the hard way. Can her life go back to what it was? Or will she have to begin again? Dean/OC
1. Who's That?

Hey guys! After some years, I am finally getting back to my writing on here and I am excited! I wanted to write something with Dean Ambrose for a while now and finally sat down to type up notes/ideas for this story. I can't wait to continue on with this story and hopefully you all enjoy it. College kept me busy for sure, but since I graduated in May, I'm hoping to have some more free time to write some more. Also, thank you in advance to ThatGirl54 for helping me with this story. You're the best! For this story, I'm going to use their wrestler names instead of real ones. That might change a bit if I let their real names slip in here and there, but I'll let you know so that it does not confuse anyone. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

 **October 2012**

 **WWE Performance Center**

* * *

She was watching some old matches on her phone, while putting her brunette hair up into a ponytail. Cringing as she saw Lita jump through the ropes and onto Trish on the outside, almost breaking her neck again. It was a match she watched constantly, but would forever cringe at that particular spot. Allison quickly glanced over at the clock and then gasped when she realized she was running late. She quickly exited out of the YouTube app on her phone and then collected her gym bag and keys, heading out of her apartment. Lucky for her, the WWE Performance Center wasn't too far of a walk. She quickened her pace and texted Paige to let her know she was on her way, hoping that none of the higher ups were there today. She was never late for training, but as the saying always goes, there's always a first time for everything.

Allison James had been signed to the WWE for a year now, but has been wrestling for three years in general. Prior to being signed, she worked for different promotions such as Shimmer and ROH. While she hadn't been wrestling for long, she was given the chance to work with huge indy stars and definitely had the fans' attention throughout her career. Her main goal was to make it to the WWE but she truly thought WWE would never want her, especially now since she was still new to wrestling, but when they showed interest in her and offered her the contract; she couldn't refuse. Throughout the year, she had learned so much from everybody and even became friends with most of the roster. Paige, Seth Rollins, Sami Zayn, Summer Rae, Emma and Sasha Banks being her closest friends. Allison felt very blessed to have such a great career so far and to share it with the amazing people she now considered her family.

"I can't believe _I'm_ late." Allison muttered to herself as she finally made it to the front doors and pulled one of the doors open, walking in.

"Ohhhhh, you're in trouble." teased Seth as he spotted her walking in.

"Shut it, Goldilocks." she smirked as she slapped him upside the head, walking past him.

Once she gave quick hellos to the other talent that were there, she walked into the women's locker room to drop off her belongings.

"Are you sick?" Paige asked as she finished lacing up her sneakers, watching Allison quickly put her things away in her locker.

"No, why?"

"You're never late. You're always the one getting on my case." Paige smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was watching matches and lost track of time. None of the trainers are here yet?" she asked.

Paige nodded. "They've been in a meeting for the past hour, so you're good."

Ally let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they had no idea she was late. "Thank God."

"You're welcome, muffin." Paige smirked as she stood up. "Now let's go so we can show those boys we're better than them and I can show that it's easy to kick your ass."

"Psh, whatever." Ally laughed as she closed her locker and linked arms with Paige, heading out of the locker room to head to the ring.

* * *

"I'm….dying…." Paige panted as she laid on the mat, staring up at the ceiling.

Ally was looking down at her in amusement, offering her hand to Paige. "What happened to kicking my ass?" she teased as Paige grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled herself up.

"I'll prove it another day." she laughed as Ally shook her head in amusement. "Oh, there's grumpy." Paige said as she nodded over at the superstar she was talking about.

Allison looked over and saw just who Paige was talking about. Dean Ambrose was about six feet tall, had sandy blonde hair, the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a small smirk on his face as he talked to Dusty, Roman and Seth.

"He doesn't look grumpy to me."

"Oh believe me, he is." Paige said as she grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. "Dean's frustrated that they have no plans for him to debut on NXT yet. I've been hearing rumors though that he might get called up."

"I thought they were calling up Seth? Isn't that who everybody is expecting on Raw soon?"

Paige shrugged. "No idea. You know plans are never one hundred percent set in stone here. They're just rumors. Who knows though? Maybe they'll bring them both up."

Ally shrugged as she looked over at Dean again. She had seen him around in the past and recently as well; she just never really spoke to him. Then again, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly and was usually doing his own thing. He made eye contact with her and when she noticed, she quickly looked away. "We should get ready for Dream's promo class." she told Paige as she went under the rope and made her way out of the ring. "It starts in an hour, so we have plenty of time to shower and get ready."

"I guess you don't want to be late this time?" Paige teased as she walked with Ally.

Ally answered by punching her on the arm. "Fucking ow." Paige snorted as she rubbed her arm. Ally laughed and looked back over again at Dean, watching as he waved slightly at her with his fingers. She shook her head and carried on to the locker room.

* * *

" _Hello everyone and welcome to Shooting the Breeze with Tyler…..Breeze."_

As Tyler started his promo off, most of the talent chuckled and laughed among themselves at how entertaining he was. However, there was one person who wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on and focused on one person in the room. "Who's that?" Dean asked quietly to Seth as he nodded over towards Ally's direction.

"That's Allison James." Seth told him. "She's been here for about a year. You'd think you would know this by now." He snorted.

"I don't really spend my time socializing with the roster like you." Dean snorted. "She any good in the ring?"

Seth nodded in response. "I saw her perform at an ROH show once and saw some of her Shimmer stuff. She's really good. We were training one day and she gave me a run for my money, that's for sure."

"Hm."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Dean said. "She kind of looked my way earlier and just seemed….lost?"

"She's a little space cadet at times, but she's real cool. It's a shame she hasn't been called up yet. She has everything it takes to become one of the biggest divas on the main roster."

"Ladies, you should shut up and pay attention. Regal looks like he wants our head on a stick." Roman said as he nodded over at Regal.

Dean smirked. "That or he's still bitter over my last match with him." he said as he heard everybody start clapping after Tyler's promo was finished.

"Ally baby, you're up next." Dusty said.

Allison nodded and stood up from her seat and Dusty went back to standing over where William Regal was, critiquing the promos with him.

"Watch this man." Seth told him as Dean focused on Allison again. "Watch how she talks and gets people emotionally invested in her."

Dusty counted down from three to one and Ally began. She scratched the back of her head a bit and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"People always ask me, who do you want to be in this business?" she said as she looked off in thought and rubbed her hands together. She started to sway slightly as she continued. "I want to be the best. I want to be the best wrestler." Ally said taking a deep breath. "I want to be the best performer. I want to be the best at everything Dusty talks about in promo class. I want to connect with people the way I felt ten years ago when I went to my first WWE event." She continued as she started to feel herself get choked up. "And I don't just want to be the best in the ring. I want to be the best in the locker room, for the girls that come after me, the girls that have questions and that need help. I don't want to be the best to say that I'm better than you or that I'm better than any other diva. I want be the best that I can be because this is the only place I've ever wanted to be." Some tears had slipped out and went down her cheeks. She let out a breath and wiped her tears away to finish. "I want to one day make everyone feel what I felt all those years ago." she said and then wiped her face again, then smiled and tilted her head to the side. "That's who I want to be." Ally finished and then went to her seat when her time was up and they clapped for her.

Dean nodded and clapped slowly, impressed with her. Sometimes the girls weren't always the best when it came to promos, but she definitely had kept him interested.

"Good right?" Seth asked.

Dean looked over at Seth and shrugged a bit, playing it off. "She was alright, a little psycho at the end, but alright." He said as he looked over at her, while she chatted with Summer and Paige.

* * *

After the promo class ended, everybody went their separate ways for the night. The only ones to stay behind were Dusty, William Regal, Seth, Dean and Roman. They were just chatting with one another about the day in general and also about who would be called up to the main roster.

"Boys, after careful consideration, the higher ups have decided that they want three men to become a stable and sort of become the "insurance policy" for WWE Champion, CM Punk."

"Pretty much doing his dirty work?" Roman asked.

Dusty nodded. "In a way. They'd be helping him from time to time but won't directly be too involved with him."

"I guess that works." Dean shrugged.

"Have they figured out who yet?" Seth asked.

Regal looked over at Dusty and then nodded. "They wanted you, Kassius Ohno and Dean." He replied. "However since Ohno was released and they were torn between him and another superstar anyway, they finally decided they want Roman called up as well."

"…wait. So this means we're being…." Roman started.

Dusty nodded. "That's right baby, you're all going to the main roster."

All three men were ecstatic at the opportunity and couldn't wait to make an impact on the main roster.

"You'll be known as The Shield." Regal said. "There will be a meeting at the end of the week to finalize everything and give you more details, but we wanted to inform you that it would be you three. Now, this doesn't get out to anybody. We want it to be a surprise."

They all nodded and shook hands with Regal and Dusty before they went off on their own and spoke about the upcoming plans for them.

Regal watched them walk away and sighed a bit. "Those three don't even know how much of an impact they're going to make. They're exquisite talent."

"They sure are." Dusty nodded. "I would have liked to see them bring in a diva as well though. We have so many talented ladies and they need to be put up there for the world to see.''

"It definitely would have to be somebody who is a good talker. Those three are good on the mic, Roman just needs some improvement but with a diva in there, she could balance it out. It has to be a woman who is equally as good though."

Regal and Dusty both remained silent for a moment until Dusty spoke up again.

"You know who would be perfect for it?"

William nodded and smirked a bit. "Allison."

* * *

 **a/n:** annnnnnd that's the first chapter! The promo she did was Bayley's from a presentation skills class, I tweaked it a bit to not get in trouble or anything, lol. Review please and let me know what you think. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up next week or so. No promises though! Thanks in advance! :)


	2. Chicks

a/n: I'm so happy that people are reading and enjoying this story so far and it's only one chapter in, well two counting this one. It inspires me to type these chapters up quicker, so thank you all! Now, I was going to follow along the order of WWE matches, etc, but I might have to make some changes here and there. Nothing too drastic, but it's better for me story wise and for what I have planned for Ally. The next two chapters will sort of be fillers, but it's also to get an idea of how she is with the guys. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Full Sail University**

* * *

 _"Here's your winner, Allison!"_

The bell rang and Ally laid on the mat for a moment, pushing her hair back and out of the way as she took some breaths. She just had quite the match against Summer Rae and was exhausted, but relieved that she finished and got the win. She sat up as the crowd continued to cheer and then got to her feet, allowing the ref to raise her arm in victory. Once he let go of her arm, she climbed one of the turnbuckles and posed for the fans, then stepped down and went to stand over Summer, blowing her a kiss. Ally then dropped down to roll out of the ring and went up the ramp, waving bye to the fans as she headed to the back.

Once backstage, all she saw was a flash a black hair before she felt somebody jump in her arms.

"Christ woman." Ally giggled as she hugged Paige back. "At least buy me dinner first." She teased.

"Shut up." Paige laughed as she pinched Ally's arm and then let herself go. "It was just an awesome match and I'm so happy for you and Summer. The crowd was so into it."

"We weren't trying to impress them too much but I guess tonight we just wanted to give it our all."

"Apparently so. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Summer joked as she came up from behind them and gave Ally a hug. "This match is definitely going to be one of my favorites." She said. "Well, until the next one where I beat you."

"In your dreams." Ally teased. They chatted briefly with one another and then with Dusty and Regal, before they all went their separate ways.

Ally linked her arms through Paige's and they started to make their way to the locker room. "Sooo, I hear you have a date tonight."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I should have punched Summer before. Maybe I can go back and get her." She said as she started to turn back and Ally shook her head in amusement, pulling her back to keep walking forward.

"She didn't say much else. Just that you have a date."

"A miracle she left out details."

"Yes, so now you can tell me. Are you going to tell me who it's with? Huh? Are you? Are you? Are youuuuuu?" Ally asked poking Paige's arm repeatedly.

"You are worse than a child." Paige laughed, swatting Ally's hand away. "And no I will not."

Ally pouted. "Don't make me give you the puppy eyes."

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I've learned how to ignore that anyway. I won't tell you only because it's a first date and I want to see if it looks like it'll go anywhere anyway. Maybe then I'll tell you."

"You're so mean." She joked as they walked into the locker room. Once inside, Ally grabbed a water bottle and took a few sips, before wetting a towel and wiping down her face.

"I'll say it's somebody on the roster though, that's it." Paige said as she grabbed her leather jacket and put it on before heading out for her match.

Ally's jaw dropped. "You can't just tell me that and then leave me here hanging!"

"Ta-ta darling." Paige smirked as she left the room.

Ally laughed and shook her head before grabbing a change of clothes to put on after her shower. This was a usual routine for her. After her match or Paige's, depending on who was first, they would always meet up with one another backstage and walk each other back to the locker room. They never saw each other after shows since they would go their separate ways for the night. It was something so simple but so meaningful to them to have a routine.

* * *

Taking a quick shower, Ally put on a pair of jeans and a dressy top before packing up her gear and the rest of her belongings. She put her hair up and left a note for Paige, letting her know she was going back home and would see her at training the next day. Looking around the room one more time, she saw that she didn't leave anything and left the locker room. Ally nodded her goodbyes to members of the roster as she passed by them and into the parking lot. She spotted a few fans and took the time to take pictures and sign autographs for them before putting her bag in her car. She glanced over and saw Seth coming towards her.

"Hey Goldilocks." She teased, as always.

"…I will make up a name for you, just you wait." He snorted.

"I'm scared." She joked, closing the trunk. "What's up?"

"I was told to summon you."

"Sounds kinky." She joked.

"Hilarious." Seth snorted. "Regal wants us in his office."

"Did we do something wrong?" she asked as she locked the car and headed back in with Seth.

"Not to my knowledge. He probably wants to go over some stuff." He shrugged.

Ally nodded and the two carried on back to Regal's office. Seth knocked on the door and heard Regal tell them to come in, when they did, Ally spotted Roman and Dean in there as well.

"Hey guys." She said, giving them a small smile.

Roman returned it and Dean simply nodded his head in greeting. Ally took a seat after Seth did and looked over as Regal started to speak.

"Allison dear, I'm glad we were able to catch you before you left. There was something I needed to run by you and the boys."

Ally nodded in response. "Here I thought I did something wrong."

"Never." He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "I'm sure you've heard rumors about some people being brought up to the main roster." He said. "Obviously, Seth being one of them. I'm here to confirm that Seth indeed will be brought up to the main roster very soon, but not alone. Dean and Roman will be joining him as well."

Ally smiled over at the guys, happy for them. "Wow, that's awesome." She grinned. "Congrats guys." She said and could have sworn she saw a small smile from Dean, but it went away quickly.

"Yes it is very exciting. They're going to be put together as a stable called The Shield. More details will be given to them within the next week, but while they are a strong team, we felt like they needed something."

"Regal and Dusty were talking to us last night about having a diva in our group. Our group is all about fighting the "injustices" of the WWE and we're basically going to attack people we think deserve it in the company." Seth said. "They didn't want to leave the main roster divas out of this, so they want us to have a diva from NXT join us and handle them. We've all spoken about it and we want you to be our ring leader so to speak."

To say Ally was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe it. Of all the girls there, her?! "M-me?"

"Yeah, you." Dean snorted. "Paige would have been the obvious choice because she looks the part." He said and then sort of froze, seeing the look on her face. "Not that you don't look the part because you look fine." He said and then slapped his own forehead with his palm. "Damn it, I'm saying the wrong shit." He said then sighed as Roman snorted.

"Let me help him. Baby girl, what he means is that people wouldn't expect it to be you. You've been a face your whole career and with the way they want you to debut, it would be a total shock to see you turn and be a heel."

"How I debut?" she asked.

Regal nodded. "The boys will be debuting at Survivor Series this month. It will happen during the WWE Championship Triple Threat Match, costing Ryback and Cena the win and allowing Punk to retain. The following night, you will be debuting on Raw as the childhood friend of John Cena's, who, along with Ryback, will become involved in a feud with the boys. You'll appear backstage and accompany John to all his matches as time goes on. The Shield will taunt you during those matches and it will cost him wins; which will all lead to a six man tag match at TLC. Cena will want you to stay backstage and while you won't agree, you'll stay but then come out towards the end to help John, but that is where you'll actually turn on him and fully align yourself with The Shield."

Ally could kiss Regal right now, but she behaved. She was so ecstatic.

"What do you think, dear?"

"What do I think? That's fricking awesome!" she grinned. "I can't wait and I am just so honored they want me to be with these three."

Seth chuckled and patted her back as she sat there getting all giddy.

"I'm sure more details will be laid out for you as time goes on and they debut, until then, we're going to have test runs here. No fans will be allowed but we want to see how you'll all look as a unit and how it will work. On top of that, these next couple of months are the perfect time for all of you to get along and get to know one another. More than you already do, that is." Regal said. "You know, be social." He said. "Ambrose." He gave Dean a pointed look.

"Me?" Dean asked, acting offended as he scoffed and a put a hand to his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not. Now, that's all I wanted to tell you. Run along lads, I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, they all shook his hand and exited his office. Ally still in shock over all of this. Her life was going to change within the next couple of months and she was ready for it. Of course, it all depended on how they worked as a unit during the test runs, but she was sure it would all be okay.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he stuck behind, while Seth and Roman took off. Allison didn't even notice that.

"I'm great." She grinned. "Ecstatic, nervous but happy. I'm so happy I just want to scream." She giggled.

Dean snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Please don't. People will think I did something to you and something tells me I would get hit."

Ally laughed and shook her head. "Noted." She told him as she looked down while shaking her head. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked back up at Dean. "And you don't mind? I know this is your guys' big moment and all, I don't want to interfere and ruin it for you."

Dean shrugged. "I don't mind. It'll be cool to have a chick with us that can actually talk and wrestle. Plus, you're not the typical blonde, blue eyes and fake tits we always see."

"Thanks?" she chuckled a bit in confusion.

"It's a good thing." He assured her. "We're all cool with it and once we get to know each other more, it'll be even better for us." He gave her a small smile.

Ally couldn't help but to smile back and nodded. "I can't wait." She said and then looked down at her phone, hearing it beep. "Well, I better get going. Emma and I have a movie night planned at my place, so she's already on her way."

Dean nodded. "I'll leave you to it. See you around."

"See you." She smiled and because she was so happy, she just pulled him into a tight hug. Dean didn't know how to react, so he was frozen in his spot and after a moment, he just awkwardly patted her back. "This is going to be awesome!" she giggled as she pulled away and practically skipped her way to her car.

"Chicks." He mumbled to himself and shrugged, heading to meet up with Seth and Roman.

* * *

a/n: Yay for Ally! Review? :)


	3. He Doesn't Do It For You?

a/n: Hey all! Thanks for the continuous support! This chapter is a little longer than normal since it's her debut and I fast forwarded a bit. After this chapter, things will begin to pick up. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

Also, RIP Piper. So sad :(

* * *

 **November 19, 2012**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **The Nutter Center**

 **Dayton, Ohio**

* * *

"Nervous?"

The rest of October had been a blur for Allison. It was now the middle of November and she grew more and more excited for her debut on the main roster. She has spent the past month training, working out and spending time with the guys. They all click and it's been a blessing because there is nothing worse than working with people you don't get along with. Speaking of the guys, Seth, Dean and Roman debuted at Survivor Series last night, a huge moment not just for them but for NXT as well. The debut of NXT talent meant that things were about to change in the WWE. Last night was just the beginning.

Since Ally found out she would be debuting, she kept it to herself, well except for when she told Paige excitedly. Also to Sami. Sasha. Emma. Summer. Graves. The whole NXT roster. Okay, maybe Ally didn't keep it to herself like she had originally planned, but she was way too excited. Mostly everybody was happy for her, some girls not so much but Ally could care less. The company wants her up there and she's just simply doing her job.

With a sigh, she looked around at the empty arena she was standing in, the place where Raw was going to be held tonight and where Ally would be making her debut. If anybody had told her that she'd be debuting so soon, she would have never believed them, but the day was here. Taking a seat in one of the many empty seats, Allison watched the crew set up the ring. It was chaotic for her when she first walked into the arena. She didn't know where any of the rooms were, none of the people she knew were around and she was lost for a while. Luckily, after sending Seth a text that read "HELP", he responded and was able to communicate with her to find her and show her around a bit.

Allison looked over at the person who spoke to her and nodded. "Oh yeah." She chuckled lightly. "I mean, I know I'm debuting in a backstage segment, but everybody will be watching and will get to know me over the next couple of weeks. Doesn't help that I'm debuting and working with somebody as big as Cena either."

Roman nodded a bit as he sat next to her, watching the crew as well. "I think you'll be fine. The fans know you from NXT and you'll be a familiar face. It helps that they already love you anyway."

"I guess so. How has it been for you guys since last night?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess. There haven't been many complaints yet, just that we need to remember to keep our egos in check. I suppose we got carried away last night and started talking shit."

"Men." She shook her head.

"Men? Women are way worse." He laughed.

"…I'll give you that one. However, not all women have huge egos. Those are some of the best women to have around. For example, me." She grinned and it caused Roman to shake his head in amusement, before ruffling her hair. "Ro! Not the hair!" she giggled.

"You have to get it done in a few anyway." He said as he stopped and Ally fixed her hair. "You'll be fine though kid, for sure. If anybody gives you problems back here though, you know we've got your back. Believe that." He said as he stuck out his fist for a fist bump and she did just that.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I better get going and find John. I'm supposed to go over the segment for tonight. Apparently I'm going to make him think I have a crush on him." She snorted. "Awkward, huh?" she asked and they both stood up to head back.

Roman rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Awkward? Isn't Cena supposed to be a panty dropper for all women?"

"Ew!"

"What? It's what I've heard. If he doesn't do it for you, are you sure you're even a girl?" he teased.

"Shut up." She responded and punched his arm.

* * *

 **RAW**

 **Backstage**

* * *

Ryback was starting off the show tonight with an in-ring segment, which John would interrupt. Ally's segment would be right after the commercial break and she was a wreck. The excitement was still there sure, but now nerves were taking over.

"Girl, you need to calm down." Naomi told her. "Remember to breathe." She said, encouraging Allison.

"I'm trying but I'm debuting in about ten minutes. It's kind of hard to do so."

After the pep talk with Roman, it helped calm her down. She was able to head to hair and makeup, then she changed into her jeans and black, lace tank top but once she saw that the fans started filling seats and the show was starting, it all came back to her. It was a different atmosphere now.

"Girl bye." Cameron snorted. "You're working yourself up over nothing. You know I love you and think that you're the bomb dot com and everybody else does too. This is your moment and you're meant to have it now."

Naomi nodded, agreeing with Cameron. "She's right for the first time….ever." she said and laughed as Cameron nudged her. "Kidding. Seriously though, you're going to appear on that screen and then BOOM! You're officially the new diva on the main roster. This is our time to shine, especially since the Bellas and Kelly aren't here."

Allison nodded and agreed. It was all of the divas time to shine and she realized that she had to get a hold of herself and soak in the moment. Her debut wasn't going to be anything monumental, but she had to make sure she felt good and comfortable and didn't look the opposite on the screen.

"I've got this." She said confidently.

"There you go." Naomi smiled. "Go on over and knock 'em dead." She said as she and Cameron hugged her, then walked away.

Once John came back from the in-ring segment, he headed over towards where Ally was and gave her a small smile. "Ready, kid?"

"More than ever." She nodded.

"Good."

"Okay guys, in 3…2…1…"

 _John was shown once the cameras were back on and he was walking backstage. A tag match was set up for the main event, where he would teaming up with Ryback to face Punk and a partner of his choosing. As he was walking past the makeup station, he bumped into somebody who was walking In his direction. He stumbled back a bit and then was able to balance himself out. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" he asked, then looked at the person. "Allison?"_

 _The camera then moved over to where Ally was and she looked up, giving John a big smile before walking over to him to hug him. The fans, knowing who she was, were cheering._

 _"John!" she said as she hugged him and then pulled away slightly._

 _"I had no idea you were going to be here. This is a nice surprise."_

 _She chuckled and let him go completely. "Well, you're looking at the newest diva." She grinned. "I'm here to talk with Stephanie but also wanted to surprise you. I know the last time I saw you was at my Mom's house back in Boston and that was years ago."_

 _"It sure was. We have to catch up especially since we go way back."_

 _She nodded. "Oh for sure!" she smiled. "I saw what happened to you last night, it's a shame." She shook her head._

 _"Tell me about it. Tonight though, I'm going to make sure I get my revenge and find out who those guys are and what they want."_

 _"Well…" she said as she bit her lip. "Since I've been on NXT, I've seen them around from time to time. If you want, I can give you some information on them or whatever I can to help." She offered. "You know, maybe If you're not busy, we can talk about it tonight and catch up."_

 _"Tonight? Tonight is not a good night. I have to catch a red-eye right after the show."_

 _"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. "That's okay. Another time then."_

 _John chuckled a bit. "I'll tell you what. I'll contact you during the week and we'll plan for another day during the week."_

 _Allison immediately grinned again and nodded. "That'd be great, John."_

 _"It will be." He said. "I'll catch you around. It's good to see you again, kid. You look good."_

 _She blushed and nodded. "Thanks, John. See you." She said, hugging him one more time and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good luck tonight." Ally told him as the camera stayed on her and she watched him walk away._

"And we're done here." The camera man said. "Great job you two."

"Thanks." Ally smiled and then looked over as John came back towards her.

"That was really good." He told her. "I bet the fans will be wanting to see more from us throughout the weeks."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I can already picture the fanfics and shipping names for us." He snorted.

She shook her head in amusement. "Well then we did our job. I'm still so honored that I get to work with you."

"You deserve it, kid. If the higher ups have faith in you, then I do too, as well as the rest of the roster."

"Thank you, John. That means a lot to me."

"No problem." He nodded. "I need to go catch up with Ryback and Punk, I'll see you around."

She nodded and they said their goodbyes before she started to walk over to The Shield's locker room. Allison hoped they were able to catch the segment and she wanted to know what they thought. Once she found the room, she knocked and told them it was her before waiting to get the okay to come in.

"We're good. Come in, Ally!" she heard Seth call out.

Allison opened the door and saw that Seth was sitting on the couch while on his phone, Dean was doing push-ups and Roman was in the bathroom, watering down his hair.

"Hey." Seth smiled as he stood up to hug her. "Cute segment. Should I call you Mrs. Cena now?"

"Ha ha ha." She snorted. "I was a wreck before but I had to get my shit together. I guess it worked out well."

"It did." Seth nodded. "Nobody will see your turn coming, especially if you guys have to love it up over the next couple of weeks."

She groaned a bit and shook her head, crossing her arms. "That's going to be so awkward. Cena is so not my type and I have to pretend he is."

"Not your type?" Dean and Seth asked at the same time as Dean stood up. "I thought he did it for most women."

"You know, I think you all hang out too much."

* * *

 **December 16, 2012**

 **TLC**

 **Barclays Center**

 **Brooklyn, NY**

* * *

Since Allison had made her debut on Raw, her life started to change pretty fast. She wasn't on NXT as much as she used to be, finally winding down her NXT schedule since she was now on the main roster. After her segment with John, he was right. The fans loved them together and were pretty into their chemistry. She had started to walk down to the ring with him for his matches to cheer him on and of course, The Shield would come out to taunt her causing Cena to get distracted and end up losing his matches. All of this lead to tonight's six man TLC match with The Shield going against Cena, Ryback and Sheamus, who was being attacked by the guys too. Tonight, Ally would make her heel turn and she was nervous. Allison had always been a face and being heel was different for her.

She had on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, her hair up in a ponytail. She would have a backstage segment to shoot with John first and then it would all lead to her moment. Currently, she was outside in the parking lot, trying to get her thoughts together. Could she really do this? Would she be able to get used to the fans hating her? There was a lot of doubt within her tonight and she normally wasn't like this, but it was hard for her.

Hearing a flick of a lighter, she turned and saw Dean leaning against the wall, lighting up his cigarette. He glanced over at her and could see just how tense she was.

"Want one?"

Ally shook her head. "No thanks."

Dean shrugged to himself and inhaled the smoke before breathing it out. "Why are you nervous? Don't deny it either, I can tell."

She sighed and bit her lip, a habit she had when something was bothering her. "I just—I've never been a heel and I'm just wondering if I have the potential to do it. What if I can't take all the hate I get? Will I even be good at it?" she sighed. "It's quite the change for me."

Listening to her mini rant, he had an idea of what to say to calm her down. He wasn't used to a change like that since throughout his career, it was the opposite for him; he was used to being a heel.

"First, you shouldn't doubt yourself." He told him, inhaling the smoke again. "If you doubt yourself, you're fucked. You want to be confident out there and give no fucks about what people think about you. You're here to do a job and whether it's as the good guy or bad guy, as long as you get a reaction, you're doing your job well." He told her, putting out his cigarette. "No matter what, you'll have some fans. Mostly the marks or people who want to see a change from you." He smirked then gripped both of her shoulders in his hands as he stood in front of her, hoping to calm her down. "Besides, you know what's great about turning on Cena?"

"What?"

"Nobody really likes him anyway."

"Dean!" she laughed as she shook her head in amusement and swatted his stomach lightly.

He chuckled, "It's true." He shrugged as he let her go. "You'll be fine. Once you're in the ring and you turn, you'll feel so badass. Don't fret it too much."

Ally nodded a bit and took in his words, agreeing with him. "Thanks, Dean." She smiled. "You should be a professional advice giver or something." She teased as they started to walk back in.

"I'd tell most people to get their shit together, so that's not a good profession for me."

* * *

The pay per view was well under way, in fact, it was now on its final match. The main event was The Shield vs Ryback, Cena and Sheamus in a TLC match. Earlier, there was a backstage segment in which John told Ally to stay backstage, wanting to avoid The Shield going after her. She was stubborn at first but told John she would stay back. They hugged and she gave him a quick kiss, which surprised him, stating that it was for good luck. Ally was now behind the curtain, waiting for her queue to go out. In a matter of seconds, she would no longer be a face and would align herself with The Shield. After her talk with Dean, she was no longer nervous but was looking forward to this new change. There were many possibilities for her. She heard Joey Mercury tell her that the spot was coming up and she was to go out there.

In the ring, The Shield had surrounded John after they took out Sheamus and Ryback. John looked around at all of them and decided he would try to fight them off. He went after Dean first with a punch, then went for Seth. However, it was too much for him as they all started to gang up on John and he dropped to the mat. Roman gave orders to Dean and Seth to set John up for their power bomb and they started to do so. Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer as Ally ran down the ramp and hopped up on the apron.

"Stop! Please!" she begged as they all looked over at her, letting go of John in the process.

Ally started to slowly get into the ring to head towards John but The Shield started to walk towards her. She took some steps back, begging them to leave her alone as her back hit the turnbuckle. It was at that moment that John got to his feet and fought the guys off. They were all down and he looked over at Ally, who was in the corner. "Ally, get out now." He told her. Just as she nodded and was about to leave the ring, she saw Seth coming towards John and she warned him.

"John! Behind you!" she yelled out.

Upon hearing this, John was able to catch Seth and put him over his shoulders in position for an AA. What he didn't see coming however, was Ally low blowing him. He let Seth go as he dropped on his knees and Seth took the opportunity to perform a Curb Stomp on him. Right after that, Seth covered John for the pin and won the match. Roman and Dean joined Seth in the ring to celebrate as Ally walked over to where John was laying on the mat. She looked down at him and smirked, before doing his _"You Can't See Me"_ motion as the crowd started to boo. The Shield came over towards her and she stuck her hand out into a fist looking at them, then shrugging. The boys followed along as they put their fists next to her. It was official as the pay per view closed on that moment, Ally had joined the dark side and was now aligned with The Shield.

* * *

a/n: I wish this were real, ha. I'll start typing the next chapter hopefully today so that it can be up next week. Until then though, review? :)

Next chapter: A surprise party for The Shield and Ally from the NXT/WWE crew. Surely they'll all be on their best behavior, right? :)


	4. That's Weird

**A/N:** Thaaaaaanks (I sound like my man, Colt lol) for the reviews, favorites and other alerts! Sorry this took a little longer to post up. It's hard to do these filler chapters, especially when you want to get to the good stuff, ha. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **December 17, 2012**

 **Wells Fargo Center**

 **Philadelphia, PA**

 **Monday Night Raw**

* * *

 ** _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…SHIELD_**

 _The crowd began to boo as the trio came out, with Ally joining them. Ally and Roman stood on one side of the arena and started making their way down the stairs, Seth and Dean doing the same on the opposite side. Once they made it to the main floor area, Roman hopped over the barricade first and then offered his hand to Ally, helping her jump over and then allowing her to walk to the ring first. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a black tank top, her hair up in a ponytail once again, slightly resembling Lara Croft with her new look. The boys joined her in the ring and Ally was handed a microphone by the announcer so that she could speak as a replay from what she did last night, played on the screen. Their music died down and she couldn't help but to smirk as the crowd started to boo louder, upset with her actions from last night. She gave a fake pout and raised the mic to her lips, beginning to speak._

 _"All night and day, I've been hearing the question "why?" Why would I cost everyone's favorite hero, John Cena, his match last night on TLC? Why would I betray him? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? It's the same questions that I've been hearing over and over again. On top of that, earlier tonight, I watched as John Cena came out here and spoke about just how upset and hurt he was over my actions. He spoke about how he thought he knew me and just didn't understand, why I did what I did. Well let me help you figure it out John." She said. "All my life I've watched you become a huge star in this company. You consistently put a smile on children's faces and they are just so joyous when you come out. You come out here every week with your stupid shirts, your stupid catchphrases and your stupid personality, just being the Superhero for them and for the company. You do what you want, when you want and don't have to deal with any consequences. In fact, many of the roster backstage have to take a step back while you shine and hog up the spotlight. Some would even go as to say you're untouchable."_

 _At this point, Roman stepped up and spoke into her mic. "But you're not." He said and then stepped back again so she could continue._

 _Ally let out a smirk and nodded. "That's right John, you're not. I didn't see it until these three pointed it out over the past couple of weeks and it all became clear to me. An injustice, John, is what is wrong within this company. You are the biggest injustice here. We shouldn't have to be held back because of you or even consider being in the same ring with you an honor. If anything, it should be the other way around. We're tired of you John and want to put an end to you, take you off the high pedestal that you've been on for the past couple of years." She said as some of the crowd actually cheered for her, agreeing with her points. "What's that line you're always saying? You can't see me? No John, it's not that we can't see you, it's that we don't want to see you." Ally said as Seth then grabbed the mic from her._

 _"We will right the wrong that is the John Cena problem and we will end you. Believe that and believe in the Shield." Seth said as he dropped the mic and stuck out his fist, everybody else joining in as their music hit. They stood tall, vowing to the WWE Universe that they would get rid of John Cena, once and for all._

* * *

 **December 21, 2012**

 **The Vintage Lounge**

 **Orlando, FL**

* * *

"I'm ready to party!"

Ally giggled as she walked in with Paige, who was very excited for a night out with friends. It was a Friday night and a bunch of the NXT crew put together a party for Ally, Seth, Dean and Roman; celebrating their recent debuts and accomplishments. Some of the NXT talent that were now on the main roster even came out to let loose.

"Shouldn't _I_ be more excited?" Ally asked.

Paige shrugged as they walked into the club, arms linked together. They headed upstairs to the VIP section that was booked for them and were greeted by a few people who were already there.

"Summer!" Ally grinned as she hugged Summer in greeting. "I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Well, you are Miss Popular now." She teased.

Ally chuckled and shook her head. "No way."

She greeted the rest of the crew that was there and was immediately given a shot by Paige to get started for the night. Ally wasn't much of a drinker but there were some times where she let loose and could out drink the guys and girls, it was looking like tonight would be one of those nights.

"So, where are the boys?" Summer asked.

"No idea." Ally shrugged. "I told them after our Smackdown taping that I would see them tonight. Maybe they're not coming."

"Or if I know those guys as well as I think they do, Dean is going to be late, Seth is probably still bleaching his hair and Roman is probably deciding on whether or not to come here or spend the night face-timing his family." Sami Zayn jumped in.

"Aw, but that's so cute about Roman." Summer said.

"He's always talking about his family backstage and his daughter looks so adorable." Ally agreed.

"As cute as this all sounds, I'm bored." Paige snorted. "We're here to party and not talk about kids and yadda yadda. We need to have a few more drinks in our system and dance." She nodded.

Sami snorted. "I'll buy us all a round of shots."

"And we'll go dance." Paige said as she grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her over to the dance floor.

"Why am I friends with you again?" she teased.

"Because if you weren't, you'd have a boring, miserable life. I'm here to spice it up." Paige told her.

Ally nodded as they danced. She couldn't disagree, Paige definitely made things more interesting.

"That is true. I mean, who else goes on secret dates with my other friend?"

Her jaw dropped. "Who told you?!"

"I'll never tell." Ally giggled. "I'm not mad." She shrugged. "I think you and Seth would make a cute couple."

"He is pretty great." Paige said. "And has a rocking bod. We've just been on a few dates though and we'll see if it leads to anything. Right now though, we're having fun."

"Well, if it becomes something more, I totally approve of it."

"Thanks for your blessing." Paige snorted as she rolled her eyes and glanced over at some new people that were coming in. "Man, those boys sure do know how to clean up."

"Huh?" Ally asked and was then turned by Paige to look over as The Shield walked in.

Allison always knew they could dress to impress, especially Seth and Roman. However, _Dean_? Well, color her shocked. He wore a dressy shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket over it. She liked what she saw, but she quickly pushed away the thoughts she was having about him. He was her partner and co-worker, she had to be professional. Besides, with the women that throw themselves at him, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Seth looks extra delicious." Paige smirked as she waved back at him when he waved at her. "Come along darling, let's go say hi."

Ally had no choice as Paige dragged her back to the table, where Sami had already come back with their shots.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "It's weird not seeing you guys dressed in all black."

"You're telling us." Seth snorted.

"Look at you all dolled up. You look great." Roman chuckled at Ally.

"Lil ole me?" she joked as she twirled around in her black dress that stopped just above her knees. "Thank you." She said. "And you, who knew you could dress descent?" she teased Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes as he ruffled her hair. "I just grabbed whatever was clean from the floor.

"Nice." She snorted.

"Boys." Sami nodded in greeting. "About time you guys got here, now we can start to party." He said as he passed everybody a shot.

"To The Shield!" Paige announced, raising her glass as everybody joined her.

* * *

It had been about two hours since the party really began. More people from NXT had joined them and even some of the guys old friends came out as well. Daniel Bryan walked in with Cesaro and Cena, which surprised everybody. Well, Cena joining them anyway. There wasn't any drama and it was just a fun night.

Ally was on the dance floor with a bunch of the divas and excused herself to use the restroom. She managed to get through the packed dance floor and make it to the bathroom. After some time, she came back out to join the girls again when she bumped into somebody, knocking the drink out of their hands.

She gasped and looked up. "I am so, so sorry!" she said quickly.

John chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine. It's not like you spilled the drink on me or anything."

"Still, I apologize. It's just so packed here tonight and everybody else is bumping into me."

"Or you're bumping into them." Cena teased.

Ally laughed a bit and shook her head. "Well, still. I am sorry. Let me at least buy you one to replace it."

"Absolutely not."

"John, come on. It is my fault."

"Tell you what, you can buy me one and I'll buy you one. How's that?"

She looked up at him and shrugged, figuring she was going to lose at dropping this. "Fine."

John and Ally both walked over to the bar, taking a seat as they ordered themselves some drinks.

"So, how's the main roster treating you?" John asked.

"Pretty well actually. Most of the girls and guys seem to get along with me, I can't say the same for the boys."

"Right. I heard about that. I'm sure they'll be fine and everybody will be off their case. Sometimes confidence is just taken as not being humble."

Ally nodded. "I just don't want them to get in trouble, you know? They're my boys now and just like they worry about me, I worry about them.''

John paid for both of their drinks, to which Ally was about to argue about, but he shrugged. "A woman never pays." He told her as he drank some of his beer. "It's good that you guys all have each other like that though. In this business, there are some people you can and cannot trust."

"Cheers to that." Ally nodded as they both clinked their glasses.

* * *

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"That."

Dean rolled his eyes at his partner. "That what?"

" _That_." Seth said, pointing over at Ally and John.

Dean looked over and he didn't know why, but it bothered him seeing her with Cena. She was giggling and giving Cena her undivided attention. Then again, he never did see the fascination with Cena. He knew the ladies loved him for his looks and all that, but Dean just never knew what the company saw in him to be the "next Rock". He literally had five moves and they were called the five moves of doom. Ha, he thought. Doom like Rock's failure of a movie. Maybe that's why they dubbed Cena as the next Rock, because his movies sucked. With that thought, Dean had to refocus. He was always off track with his thoughts. Anyway, he didn't get why Ally was with Cena though. Sure, maybe they were just talking but with the way Cena kept touching her arm and all that, the less he thought it was friendly conversation.

"I thought she wasn't into him?" he asked.

Roman shrugged. "That's what I thought but I heard Cena does have a way with the ladies."

"…you think Cena makes all the girls wet?" Seth asked.

He was answered with a slap upside the head from Roman, Dean and Paige.

"I'm dry." Paige smirked. "Come on blondie, let's go dance."

"Woman." Seth pouted as he followed Paige to the dance floor.

* * *

"You'll get the hang of this traveling and weird sleep schedule in no time." John promised.

"I look forward to it." Ally giggled as she down the other shot that she and John had ordered.

They didn't realize that a whole other hour had passed. Most the time was spent taking shots and talking about work. She was glad John was able to calm some of her fears down.

"You know," John started. "I actually wanted to talk to you about our storyline."

"What about it?" she asked in confusion.

"Just some changes that will be happening, nothing major. However, since you have some questions about the road life and being on the main roster, maybe we can talk about it over dinner."

Ally rose a brow and had a goofy grin on her face. Yeah, she was drunk. "Jooooohn." She chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date? I've heard you're going through a divorce."

He winced a bit at that, realizing it was still the gossip around the locker room. "I am." He said. "Going through a divorce." He clarified. "I'm just talking dinner as co-workers. Nothing more."

She thought it over and nodded slowly. "Alright, fine. I'll go to dinner." She smiled.

Just as she agreed, Dean decided to pop up. He saw she had way too much to drink. He had been watching her ever since Seth pointed out she was with Cena, Dean didn't trust him.

"Here you are." He said.

"Dean!" she grinned as she hopped up and hugged him tightly. "Here I am!"

Dean snorted and patted her back. She was a happy drunk, go figure.

"You good?"

"I am so good. John here was talking to me about work and we had a few drinks." She laughed. "…I think we finished them all." She pouted.

"We did." John said, amused. "And I was about to offer to take you back to the hotel."

"Nah, I've got it here, John boy." Dean said. "We're all heading out anyway."

"I don't mind." John said as he reached for her.

"I can take myself." Ally nodded and started to walk, but then stumbled back against Dean.

"Clearly." He snorted. "I've got it. Thanks. Let's go." Dean said as he made his way out with Ally.

"I didn't say bye!"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Dean rolled his eyes as he left the club and lead them to a cab.

"Where is everybody?"

"Inside."

"I thought they were all leaving with us."

"Nope."

Ally looked up at him and then started to laugh.

At this point, Dean realized she must be a psycho. "What?"

"You said, nope."

"…I did." Dean said confused.

"It sounded like your interview with Cole."

At this, Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, finally hailing a cab. "You're a mess."

"A good one." She laughed as she headed into the cab and Dean got in as well.

He told the cab driver what hotel they were going to and the driver started to head that way.

"It's hot in here." She frowned.

"That's because the heat is on since it's cold out."

She pouted. "I hate the cold."

"I think you'll live. We're not around it all the time."

"I'm just used to living in Orlando."

"Aren't you from Boston?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you should be used to the cold."

Ally just stuck out her tongue and Dean couldn't help but to be amused. She was cute when she was drunk. What the hell, cute? That's a word that Dean would never use.

The cab stopped at their destination and he led Ally to the elevator. It wasn't easy since she wanted to sing loudly in the lobby and say hi to every person that passed by them. He finally was able to manage her and got them to their floor. Once there, he headed to her room, which was across the room from his, Roman and Seth's. It took him about five minutes, but she finally gave him her key and he opened the door for her.

"Beeeeeeed!" Ally said as kicked off her shoes and ran towards her bed, jumping onto it. Again, Dean was highly amused.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleep." She yawned as she just laid there and grabbed her blanket, rolling herself into it.

He shook his head. "Alright, burrito. Let me help you." He snorted as he took the blanket off of her and let her lay on the bed, before covering her up correctly.

"There." He said as he made sure she was tucked in.

He glanced down when he saw her looking up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't get why people say you're grumpy, you're not grumpy at all."

"I am." He corrected.

"Grumpy people wouldn't bother to help drunk people." She chuckled.

He gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair lightly, putting her phone on the nightstand next to her. "If you need anything until Paige gets back, I'm across the hall with the guys or just shoot me a text."

"Yes sir!" she saluted.

Dean let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Night, Ally."

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, a cute little Dean/Ally moment. I like them already. Anyway, hope it was alright guys. Review :)


	5. Betty Crocket

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I've been in and out this week, going to pools and whatnot. Summer time fun. To those who have reviewed, favorited and added me/this story to their alerts, thank you! I hope you like this chapter. It's another filler, but it's kind of cute. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **December 23, 2012**

 **11:15 PM**

 **John F. Kennedy Airport**

 **New York, New York**

* * *

 _"It's the most wonderful time of the yeeeeeeear…"_

The holiday season was in full swing. For the WWE Superstars and Divas, they had double tapings on Tuesday for Raw and Smackdown epsiodes. Along with the tapings, they had a few live events throughout the week, which they completed before they could all head home. It was finally Sunday and most of the roster was at the airport. The night before, there was a live event in Hartford, Connecticut which would be their last event until the day after Christmas.

Ally was super excited for the holiday season. She wasn't a huge Christmas fan, but she loved the idea of people decorating their homes and seeing holiday décor all over the place. Plus, she loved hearing holiday music and baking holiday goods because it usually put everybody in a good mood when it was closer to Christmas.

So she thought.

She made it over to where her friends were waiting and she was singing her heart out, not caring who heard her. She stopped walking after she twirled upon reaching them, letting her suitcase rest against a seat.

"Ally, if you don't stop, I'm going to glue your mouth shut."

Ally let out a dramatic gasp. "Roman! Tell Seth he is being so mean."

"…"

"…Roman?" Ally blinked as she looked at him, expecting him to tell Seth off.

"Well I mean, it is pretty early for singing. Besides, I'm constantly hearing Jojo sing songs when I facetime her every night. It's driving me crazy."

She shook her head. "You guys are fun suckers." She said. "Just for that, I'm going to sing again until you love it." She said and cleared her throat. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…"

Ally was stopped as somebody walked up from behind and covered her mouth with their hand, causing her to let out a whine.

"I'd hate for the Shield to be a three person group again, but I'm pretty close to killing you." They joked.

Ally frowned and then smirked as she licked their palm, causing them to let go.

"Ha!"

"You don't know where my hands have been, so ha." Dean smirked.

"Ew!" she frowned. "I'm with the meanest group ever." She pouted as she plopped down on her seat.

Dean snorted as he took a seat next to Seth. "Has she been doing this all morning?"

"Since she got in the car." Seth said. "I keep telling her nothing will ever make me want to sing or like these songs."

"Whatever, I bet if Paige was singing these songs, you'd love it." Ally said.

"Ha, no." Seth said as he shook his head. "Lucky for me, my potential future girlfriend isn't the type to be in the Christmas spirit."

 _"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

Ally smirked as she heard Paige's voice and looked over at Seth, who looked up as Paige approached them.

"Music to my ears." He said as he smiled at her and Ally scoffed.

"Oh you charmer." Paige chuckled as she sat down on the other side of him and greeted him with a quick kiss. "Isn't this time of the year exciting?" she asked.

"Of course, I love it." Seth said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Roman and Dean looked at each other and then made a whipping noise.

"Shut up." Seth said.

"Actually, Seth was just saying how he hates Christmas music and is clearly not in Christmas spirit."

"Really?" Paige asked, looking over at him.

"It was a joke."

"Riiiiight." Ally snorted. "So, what are your guys plans for the holiday?"

"I'm going down to Orlando and will spend the holiday there. My Mom is actually going to be in town, so I'll have her here and we will spend the holiday together." Paige said.

"Going back to Davenport." Seth said. "I've got a lot of friend and families coming back home so we're going to be catching up."

"That should be fun." Ally smiled.

"I hope so. I haven't seen a lot of my friends in years but whenever we get together, it's a good time."

"Usually how it goes." Ally said. "Ro? You?"

"Spending it with Galina and Jojo." He said with a smile. "They can't wait until I get home and I can't wait to see them."

"Did you get Jojo the big Barbie mansion she wanted?" Seth asked.

"Of course." Roman said. "I know she'd never live it down and would say how Santa disappointed her." He snorted.

"Do you play Barbies with her?" Dean smirked.

"When she suckers me into it." Roman said. "I have to keep my Princess happy."

"Awwww!" Paige and Ally both said. "You're such a good Daddy." Paige told him.

"I try."

"Women." Dean snorted as he shook his head.

"And you, tough guy?" Ally asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spending the holiday doing the greatest thing ever. I'm going back to my place in Vegas and I'm going to hit up some bars and strip clubs. Probably get a few women under me—"

"Okay, ew. Got it." Ally frowned.

"That's no way to spend Christmas though."

"Eh, it's how I spend it every year." He shrugged. "I'm used to it, Ro."

"Why don't you come by me?" he suggested.

"And ruin your family time? Nah, I'm good." Dean shook his head.

"You're not ruining it if I invite you." He shrugged.

"I'm fine. Vegas is a great time around the holidays. Anyway, what about you Ally? Got any big holiday parties to go to?"

Ally chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to spend the time in my apartment, probably bake some holiday cookies and send some to the kids in my apartment complex."

"Your family isn't going to be around?" Seth asked, then Paige nudged him and he looked confused.

"It's okay Paige." She laughed. "My father and I were close but he passed away five years ago and I haven't spoken to my family since then. My Mom, brother and I had a falling out and they've pretty much pretended I don't exist." She said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, babygirl." Roman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Eh, it's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"Well hey, fuck parents." Dean said.

Ally shook her head, amused with him. "Tell me how you really feel." She chuckled.

* * *

A flight to Boston was now boarding and that meant that Ally and Dean had to go to their gate. After their goodbyes to the rest of the group, they went on the plane. They weren't seated next to each other so Ally told Dean to enjoy his flight and that maybe she'd see him when they landed. He was going to take a connecting flight from Boston to Las Vegas.

The plane finally landed in Boston sometime after one in the morning and Ally went to baggage claim to get her bag. She saw Dean coming towards her. "Got everything?"

"Yup." She said as she grabbed her bag. "I'm all set."

"Cool." He nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the Chicago show in a few days."

"You sure will."

He nodded and gave her a brief hug goodbye. "Enjoy your stupid holiday."

"You're just a Grinch." She laughed. "But enjoy your…whorish ways?" she teased.

"Shut up and get lost." He snorted.

"Fine. If something happens and you need anything, just give me a call." She told him.

"Yes, Mom." He rolled his eyes.

She flicked him on the arm with a smirk and waved goodbye as she headed out to get a cab and he headed to his other gate.

* * *

It was a little after 2 AM on Christmas Eve when Ally finally made it to her apartment. She was going to try to stay up for a few and catch up on shows she DVR'd, but she was exhausted. She woke up around 10 in the morning and saw that it was snowing heavily. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window. She loved this time of year, especially when it snowed because it truly felt like Christmas. Ally headed to the bathroom to take a shower and then changed into a red, velour tracksuit. She wanted to start baking already, so that she could give them to the people on her floor, but first she put some clothes to wash in the laundry room that was in her apartment. After that, she turned opened up the Pandora app on her phone, tuning into the Christmas station and then starting to get together her baking supplies.

Ally started mixing the ingredients for a cake she was making for herself first. When she started to blend them together, she heard a knock on her door. She already knew it was one of her neighbors, probably dropping off her mail to her. She wiped her hands and then opened the door, caught off guard when she saw who it was.

"Now I remember why I moved from Cincinnati to Vegas. I don't have to deal with the snow."

She laughed a bit and stepped aside to let Dean in. Dean shook the snow off his body before he stepped in and swung the bag over his shoulder, walking in.

"What happened?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"So, it started fucking snowing and then my flight was delayed for an hour. No big deal, right? That one hour turned into two, then three, then four and then I just decided to sleep at the airport. I woke up at like seven and saw that my flight, along with a bunch of others were cancelled. My fucking luck. I called some hotels to see if they had rooms for the night but of fucking course not, because everybody and their mother who had cancelled flights already booked them. I got annoyed trying to find rooms and I well, I didn't call you but I figured you wouldn't mind if I crashed here." Dean said, giving her a smile to try and win her over.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I actually do mind, I have plans."

"Ah, that means you don't. Thanks." He said as he dropped his bag on the floor, next to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "I suppose I can take in a stray." She teased as she went back to the kitchen and Dean followed her, looking around as he did. He placed his hand over his heart.

"Ouch, tell me how you really feel." He repeated, using her lines from earlier.

She chuckled and walked over to the fridge. "Beer or food?"

"I ate before but I'll take a beer." He replied, then nodded his thanks once she handed it over to him.

Ally then went back to her baking. "You're more than welcome to stay here, but I don't have a guest room, so you're going to have to crash on the couch."

"I don't mind. I used to sleep around on couches back in my indy days." He said, sitting on one of the chairs in her kitchen.

Ally nodded. "Must have been tough."

"It wasn't too bad. Luckily I had a lot of friends that would open up their homes to me and a few other guys."

"That's how it was for me in a sense. I would stay with family though, well you know, until they all disowned me." She snorted.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Not really."

"…well, even though I'm a jerk most of the time, I might be able to relate." He said. "I know what it's like not having your parents around so you can feel free to vent or whatever when you're ready or want to." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

She smiled a bit and nodded, starting to place the cake mix into the tray. "Thank you."

He shrugged in response as he watched her bake. "What are you making?"

"Vanilla cake that I plan on using vanilla icing on. Then I'm going to decorate it."

"…how fun." He said sarcastically.

"It will be once you start helping me."

Dean started to laugh and he shook his head. " _That_ was a good one."

"I'm serious." She laughed. "You want to stay here? Then you have to help."

"I don't know how to fucking bake. I ain't Betty Crocket."

"It's Betty Crocker." She snorted. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll tell you what to do."

"I'm about to walk to Vegas."

"Fun sucker. It's not that bad, plus you get to eat everything after."

Dean contemplated his decision and looked over at Ally as she started to put the cake in the oven. It wasn't a big deal, he just liked to give her a hard time because she was fun to mess around with. Over the past couple of weeks, Dean had grown quite fond of Ally. She was pretty, smart, funny and was down to earth. Of course he would never admit it to anyone and he was certainly trying to deny it, but he was starting to feel something for this girl. It was way too soon though, there was no way. Shaking his head, he figured it didn't hurt to check her out though. He was a man and appreciated her body. Very much.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard her call his name and was looking over at him.

"Dean?"

"Buns."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"I mean uh, bunts. You know, bunt cakes. I was thinking we can make that."

"Bunt cakes?"

He nodded. She didn't need to know he was checking out her ass before.

"…I guess." She shrugged. "Let's begin!" she grinned.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dean was suckered into baking, which he actually enjoyed. Well, he enjoyed the fact that he was able to eat everything they baked, except the cookies. He snuck one anyway. Ally had packed up the cookies and went around to each person's door on her floor, with Dean and they handed them out. She really was a kind soul and he could see that everybody there loved her. They went back to her apartment and while he went to shower and change, she put some of the frozen pizzas she had to bake and they ended up having pizza and beer for dinner. It was a chill night and he wouldn't complain, he actually liked spending time in and relaxing every once in a while.

They ate some cake as A Christmas Story played on her tv, but they spent more time talking than anything.

"I told you baking wasn't so bad."

"Yeah yeah." Dean rolled his eyes. "It was decent."

"You loved it." She said.

He shook his head and looked over as she laid on the couch and he was sitting against it on the floor. "Y'know, I've seen this movie a billion times but it will never get old."

"It's a classic." She said through a yawn, struggling to stay up. "and it's funny. I feel like as a child, you were totally Ralphie. Just doing what you wanted and getting people into trouble. Bars of soap in your mouth for cursing."

"This movie is based off of my life." He joked.

"I'd believe it." She laughed tiredly. "You know Dean, I enjoyed our day today." She admitted. "It was nice to have somebody here to spend it with."

He looked over at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and was dozing off. "Me too. The best time I've had during the holidays in a while."

She gave a small smile in response and he saw that her breathing had evened out, meaning that she fell asleep. He shook his head in amusement and then stood up, walking over to where she was. "C'mon sleepyhead, let's get you to bed." He said as he picked her up from the couch and carried her over to her room, laying her on the bed. Once she was in bed, he covered her up and tucked her in. Something he did not too long ago for her, but he didn't mind.

Dean saw three small boxes on her nightstand, a gift for himself, Seth and Roman. Curious, he took his box and opened it, seeing that she had gotten him a dog tag with The Shield engraved on it, along with his last name and birth date. It was a nice gesture and the first gift he had received in years. Dean looked back over at her and smiled to himself. She was a special one. He ran a hand over her hair and then leaned down to kiss her cheek, then her forehead. It was midnight now as he saw the time on her clock.

"Merry Christmas, Ally."

* * *

 **A/N:** D'aw, the cuteness. We'll get to the drama soon enough guys. I'm going to try to get started on the next chapter this week and hopefully have it up sooner. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in a review :) Oh and enjoy NXT, Summerslam and Raw this weekend! :)


	6. Business Dinner

A/N: Hey hey hey! Thank you to my lovely readers for the reviews and all that good stuff. It motivates me to update weekly :) There's some drama in this chapter and it's a little sucky, but it's dramaaaaa. Haha. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!

BTW, what a great weekend of wresting events, huh? :)

* * *

 **February 14, 2013**

 **8:15 PM**

 **Hotel Monteleone**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

* * *

 _"Wear something slutty."_

Allison rolled her eyes as she continued to look through her suitcase. Tonight, she would be going to dinner with John Cena, which she agreed to months ago.

Since Christmas, time went by pretty fast for her. In January, she found was going to be put into a program with Kaitlyn. It would begin right after Elimination Chamber, where she was going to win a match against Tamina and would be the number one contender for the Divas Championship. Along with her own separate storyline, she and the boys were able to work and get involved with The Rock last month, something she secretly marked out over. Currently, the boys were going to feud with Cena, Sheamus and Ryback again and were going to be in a six man tag match at the PPV as well. The Shield was well liked by the fans and they were doing great work, getting approval from many of the higher ups backstage.

After Cena had asked her out to dinner a few months ago, they never had time to plan it since they both became so busy, especially Ally with all that was happening, but finally he managed to book the day and time for them.

"You're no fucking help." Ally sighed as she had Paige on speaker. "He said this was just a business dinner, to talk about work and all that."

 _"A business dinner on Valentine's Day?"_

"It doesn't mean anything. It was ironically the day we all had off from house shows."

 _"Riiiight."_

"Anyway." Ally said. "I just know that I have to dress up somewhat. Not like if it's a date but something nice since I am going out to dinner with John. He'll probably be dressed up."

 _"Of course he will."_ Paige said. _"Oh, what about that beige dress you like? You know with the black straps."_ she suggested. _"It's something casual and you could wear it with some heels."_

Ally went to the closet of her hotel room she was sharing with Alicia, where she had some clothing hanging up and found the dress Paige was talking about. She looked it over to make sure it wasn't stained and shrugged to herself. "I guess it could work. It's kind of short though, I don't want to give him the wrong message."

 _"Who bloody cares? It's a great dress and something simple. If he has a boner—"_

"Don't even finish that sentence." She mumbled as she heard Paige laugh.

 _"Fine, but yeah you'll look fine. I've got to head over to training at the Performance Center but send me a picture of your look once you're all done."_

"Yes, Mom." She snorted.

 _"Oh you. Have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do, pumpkin."_

"…you do everything."

 _"Well then, you'll have lots of fun."_

"Goodbye." Ally snorted as she hung up the phone.

* * *

 **9:15 PM**

* * *

Ally grabbed the dress and put it on her bed, then grabbed her plain, black Louboutins and put them on the floor. She grabbed a towel and her under garments, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a quick shower, she put on her bra and panties, then started to blow dry her hair. It didn't take her too long so she then plugged in her flat iron and curling iron so that they could warm up. Ally hung her towel up and went back into the main area, grabbing some lotion to put it on her body and then would do her makeup. She couldn't lie and say she was a little nervous. Of course she knew people would find out, Cena was very popular and a few pictures were bound to pop up. She just didn't want people to think they were seeing each other, especially at work. There were already rumors from the fans that she was sleeping with The Shield, but of course that wasn't true. Crazy fans.

She finished applying her makeup, keeping it simple then grabbed her dress and put it on; sliding on her heels before heading into the bathroom again. She straightened her hair a little more, getting the parts she couldn't get with the blow drier and then used the curling iron to make curls, but then ran her fingers through them so it could actually have some waves in her hair. Once she was all done, she looked herself over in the mirror and was content with how she looked. She took a picture for Paige and sent it to her just as she heard a knock on the door. John was here.

Allison walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Seth, Dean and Roman there instead.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"...and just where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Especially dressed like _that_." Dean chimed in.

"That dress is a little too short there, babygirl." Roman said, acting like a protective older brother.

She laughed a bit and opened the door wider so that they could step in. "I'm going out to dinner."

"With?"

"None of your business." Ally grinned, closing the door behind her. "It's a business dinner."

"On Valentine's Day?" Seth asked, raising a brow.

"Business means it's with somebody we work with."

"Ew, is it Fandango or Ziggler? You could do so much better." Roman shook his head.

"They're too much of a sleeze. Maddox?" Dean asked.

"Guys please, like he'd have a chance with our girl." Seth snorted. "…he wouldn't right?"

"Guys." She interrupted as they kept trying to guess. "I'm not telling you." She snorted. "So give up."

"We have a right to know." Dean said.

"Why is that?"

"Because if something happens, we need to know whose ass we're kicking.'

"Yeah!" Seth and Roman agreed.

"Oh, then I definitely won't be telling you." She snorted. "I'll be fine. Now, why are the three of you here?"

"Valentine's Day sucks and these two were moping that their girls aren't here, so we were gonna head out to the bar and have a few drinks. We figured we would drag you out with us." Dean informed her.

"I would have gone, but this was planned a week ago. Sorry guys."

"Eh, it's fine." Seth shrugged. "We'll make it a guys' night."

"C'mon boys, we'll interrogate her later." Roman said as they started to walk over to the door. When they opened it, they were surprised to see Cena there.

"What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?" Dean growled. He couldn't stand him.

"I'm here to get Ally. What are _you_ guys doing here?"

"We were here to tell her we're going to castrate her date." Dean said smugly. Seth held in a laugh as Roman smirked a bit.

"Okay, okay. Enough boys." Ally said as she managed to make her way past them to greet John. So much for them not finding out who her date was. "Sorry about them, they get a little overprotective."

John was looking her over like she was a piece of meat and the boys didn't like that. "I can see why. You look hot."

"Thanks." She chuckled nervously. So not the message she wanted to give him. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Let's get moving then." He said as they all stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot my key. One sec." she said as she went into her room to get her key card.

"Where are you taking her, John boy?" Dean asked.

"A restaurant in town."

"Be specific." Seth said.

"So you three can show up? No thank you." Cena snorted. "Don't worry, she'll be well taken care of."

"If we hear that you were inappropriate in any way, we will kill you and hide your body. Nobody will be able to find you."

"That sounds like a threat." Cena smirked.

"Nah, it's a fucking _promise_." Roman said as he stared Cena down.

"Cute." John smirked. "It won't be inappropriate since I assure you, she will be asking for me to touch her."

Seth and Roman had to hold Dean back just as Ally came out. "…everything okay here?" she asked, closing her door behind her.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." John said as he put a hand on her lower back and lead her away from the group.

"I'll see you later guys." She smiled as passed them.

"You know, I don't fucking get it." Dean said. "She said Cena wasn't her type, but there she is going out with him."

"She said it was a business dinner, I don't think she'd willingly go out with him on a date." Seth shook his head.

"Yeah right, look how dressed up she got for him. She's still a newbie and she needs to be worried about work and not jumping on Cena's dick."

"Dean." Roman shook his head. "You know she ain't like that."

"Whatever." He said. "I need a few fucking beers. Let's go."

Dean started heading off without the guys, while Seth and Roman looked at each other and sighed. The man was a lunatic.

* * *

 **The Grill Room**

 **9:45 PM**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

* * *

Allison couldn't lie and say she wasn't overwhelmed with all the special treatment John was giving her. First off, he rented a limo for them and secondly, they were currently in a very elegant and expensive restaurant. The most she ever spent on food was about 30 bucks, so seeing entrees over 50 dollars was a lot for her. She was sitting at the table with John, going through the menu to see what the cheapest thing she could get was. She definitely wasn't a salad girl and she was super hungry, but tonight she guessed she would have to stick to the salad.

"Don't be afraid to get what you want, this is on me." John told her.

She looked up and shook her head. "John, this is way too much." She chuckled a bit.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." He winked as he ordered them some wine.

After finally making a decision on what to get, she told the waiter and then he took their menus, going to place their order.

"Nice place, right?" John asked.

Ally looked around at the restaurant, checking it out. "It's very nice here. I think New Orleans is great in general though, there's so much life in this town."

"For sure. There's been some talk that they're looking to do Wrestlemania here next year."

"That would be really awesome, especially with all the fans. They're going to be insane." She laughed a bit, taking a sip of her wine.

"But of course." He chuckled as he leaned in more. "So tell me, how have the past couple of months been? I see you've been busier than ever lately."

Ally nodded, agreeing with him. "Crazy busy, but I don't mind it. It's nice to see that they're using me a lot in and out of the ring. It's an honor and a blessing, especially being a diva. You know we don't get much air time on TV and if we do, they're quick matches."

"Which is a shame. You're all so talented and can offer so much."

"At least some people can see that." She chuckled lightly. "I'm just happy that I can go out there and entertain the fans or at least get a reaction from them."

"Spoken like a true professional." He smiled.

Ally smiled back a bit and then took her wine again, taking another sip. It was too strong for her liking but with how expensive it was and John wanting to pay, she wouldn't complain. Out loud anyway.

"How are the guys with you?"

"Oh, they're great." She grinned. "They're all such great friends and they really look out for me."

"I saw that."

"Yeah again, I'm sorry about them." She chuckled a bit.

"It's cool. With somebody as pretty as you, you need all the protecting you can get. I'm sure guys probably throw themselves at you all the time."

She blushed a little, not really expecting that from John. This was supposed to be a business dinner.

"Um, not really. It's hard dating outside of the business anyway. Some people can't handle our lives."

"Tell me about it." He nodded. "It's why I'm getting divorced. My wife, well ex-wife, can't handle not seeing me all the time. I love what I do though."

Ally nodded a bit. "And it sure does show. I'm not one to give advice but I imagine she knew what your life was like before you were married. If she loved you so much, she would have stayed and stuck by you no matter what. You're probably better off anyway and maybe there's somebody else out there for you." She shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." He said. "When the time is right, we will find somebody who is right for us."

"Definitely." She said. "I'm not really rushing it though, I want to focus on my career for now. If I happen to fall for someone, then hey it happens when it happens."

"You think you would fall for somebody within the business?" he asked curiously.

Allison thought for a moment, not thinking anything of his question or noticing how he leaned in closer and ran his hand over hers. "I'm not sure, probably though. People within the business know how our schedules are. However, not all relationships last either."

He removed his hand once he noticed that she slowly took her hand back and their food happened to arrive. "Well, we will worry about that later, huh? For now, let's eat."

* * *

 **February** **15, 2013**

 **1:50 AM**

 **Hotel Monteleone**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

* * *

After some food, a few more drinks and a few hours had passed, John and Allison had arrived back to the hotel. For the most part, Ally did enjoy herself and enjoyed John's company. It was nice to pick his brain about traveling and working with the main roster and learning more would be sure to help her with certain things on the road. He was a good friend to have, if she could even call him that at this point.

"Easy there." John laughed as he helped Allison walk down the hallway.

With the way John was ordering drinks for the both of them and Ally refusing to reject them in fear of getting him upset or anything along those lines, she found herself feel the effects and was now drunk. It wasn't how she wanted John to see her, but well, he was ordering some strong drinks. Either he was a pro at handling his liquor or it just didn't affect him anymore.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she stumbled forward with each step she took.

"Sure you are." He chuckled. "Now, I'm sure Fox wouldn't like it if you woke her up this late, or early depending on how you see it, so you can sleep in my room."

"I don't wanna." She pouted. "I want to go to my room."

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you stay with me." He said as he got to his room and took out the key card, opening the door. He helped Ally in and watched as she walked in, starting to head more into the bedroom.

"John, I really want to go back to my room." She told him again. She didn't want to stay here. Even though she was drunk, she had some sense and knew that this would look bad.

"And I said tomorrow. Chill out." He said as he locked the door behind him and put his wallet on the counter. "Besides, I know what you want."

"…what?" she asked confused.

"C'mon, don't play dumb. I see the way you look at me and how you just jumped at my dinner offer. You want me." He said as he approached her.

Allison shook her head and backed away from him, trying to sober up. "I don't look at you in any type of way, John. You're my co-worker, my friend even." She insisted. "Nothing more."

He shook his head and smirked. "You really know how to play hard to get."

"John, I'm not—"

"Ally, shut up." He said as he pushed her back on the bed and she landed on her back, trying to get up again but he held her down. "Be a good girl like all the other divas and I promise you, I'll pull some strings for you and move you up on the roster. You're obviously going to have to work for it though." He smirked as he smashed his lips against hers and she immediately turned her head away.

"Stop it, John."

"Shhhh." He said as he moved down to kiss her neck and started to slide her dress up, then ran his hand over the inside of her thigh.

Ally had never gotten sober so fast in her life, but she was glad she did. She was scared, mortified that this was even happening right now. She didn't want to be a victim and she didn't want John to think she wanted him in any type of way. John wasn't going to do this to her and she didn't care if she was punished for what she was about to do.

With all the force she could muster up, she pushed him up slightly to get him off of her a bit and she then brought a knee up to hit him where it would hurt him the most.

"Fuck!" he cursed out as he got off of her and she took the opportunity to quickly get off of the bed and escape. "Get back here!" he said as he went to try to grab her arm, but failed as she passed him and let herself out.

She was sure she looked like a mess as she quickly walked down the hallway and then down the flight of stairs. Ally was just in shock and couldn't believe what John was trying to do and how it almost happened. She never felt so disgusted in her life. Making it to her room, she quietly walked in and saw Alicia sleeping in the other bed. She headed straight to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Once in the bathroom, she stripped herself of her clothes and then headed into the shower, not caring about messing up her hair or makeup. Ally needed to get the touch and feel of John off of her and to do that, she was going to scrub herself clean.

Shaking her head as she washed herself, she finally replayed everything in mind and couldn't believe it. She heard rumors of divas sleeping with John. Who didn't? She just didn't think it was true. He was a nice guy until he showed his true colors tonight. Did she really give him certain looks at shows? She was pretty sure she didnt. If she did, she didn't mean to lead him on and think she wanted him in a romantic way. All this thinking was getting to her and she was just upset and hurt, crying as she thought every thing over. Two things were for sure though; nobody would ever find out about this night and Ally never wanted to see John Cena again.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Cena. Must you really mess with The Shield's girl? Tsk tsk. Review? :)


	7. Downhill

A/N: What a crazy week for us wrestling fans with all the wrestling drama...and it's only Wednesday. I was going to wait to post this but the site was down and now that it's back to working order, I decided to upload a little earlier, lol. Thanks for the reviews and thank you to those who are following this story now! You guys are the best. Here's some drama coming your way. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **February 17, 2013**

 **Elimination Chamber**

 **New Orleans Arena**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

* * *

The hallways were crowded and very busy during tonight's pay per view event. It was well underway and there was tons of energy from all the fans and talent. It was the final pay per view before Wrestlemania and from here on out, things were sure to pick up.

Ally was all dressed up and ready for her match later on tonight, so she decided she would head on over to catering. Ever since her night out with John, she kept what happened to herself and she planned to keep it that way. Over the past few days, she tried to act as normal as possible around the guys and other co-workers. Her main goal for tonight, however, was to stay away from him and so far, she was doing a good job of keeping her distance.

Walking into catering, she spotted the boys sitting at the table with Dolph, Big E and Daniel Bryan, hearing as they were talking about their respective matches for the night.

"Men. Am I right?" AJ joked as she joined Ally, with a plate in her hand.

"Guess so." She chuckled a bit. "I'm stealing a grape." She told AJ as she did just that and took it from AJ's plate.

AJ pouted but then shrugged as they headed over to the table where the guys were. "I'm back with fruit and a lost puppy."

"I am not a puppy." Ally snorted as she took a seat. "Hey guys." She said as they all greeted her. "Ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Dolph said. "I've got my squad and obviously, I'm going to steal the show."

"Ha squad. What do you guys call yourselves? The Spirit Squad 2.0?" Seth joked as he nudged Ally's arm multiple times. "Right? Right? Riiiiiight?"

Nobody laughed but Ally just looked at him in amusement and shook her head. "You're a strange one, Rollins."

"Right back at you." He said as he turned to talk to Dolph, Bryan, AJ and Big E.

"So, are you guys all pumped up and ready for your match?" she asked Roman and Dean.

"You already know we are." Roman chuckled. "Although, it'll be weird going out there without you. We're so used to you accompanying us."

"Aw, you warm my heart." She chuckled. "I'll be out there to interfere and celebrate though, don't you worry."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine. We were supposed to be a three man unit until you showed up." Dean snorted.

That was pretty rude.

"Yeah well, things changed." Ally nodded a bit.

"Clearly.'' He rolled his eyes.

She didn't know what was up with him lately. Ever since she left to have dinner with John, ugh, Dean had been extra moody and always had smartass comments. Ally let them slide but there was only so much she could take and if he kept going, she was going to blow up on him.

"Things changed for the better." Roman said. "I for one like that you're with us." He offered a smile.

"Thanks, Ro." She said as she reached over to take another fruit off of AJ's plate when she saw him walk into the room.

Ally had to bite back a sigh as she watched John enter catering and greet a few of their co-workers. She honestly wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth, but knew she was still considered a newbie and didn't want to deal with the repercussions. At least he was keeping his distance as well.

At least, she thought he was.

As she saw him getting closer to their table, she quickly looked away and went to stand up to leave the room.

"Hello everyone." John said as he shook hands with everyone at the table, except Ally. Dean barely returned the shake of his hand. "Mind if I steal Ally away for a minute? I need to go over her interference during the match."

Ally had to act normal and not give away any message that she didn't want to be around him.

"By all means John boy, take her." Dean said with a snarl.

"Always so pleasant, huh Ambrose?" John smirked as he grabbed Ally's arm and lead her out of the room. "We need to talk."

"First off, get the fuck off of me." She said as they walked down an empty hallway and she pulled her arm away from him. "And secondly, we have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. Who do you think you are, huh?" he asked. "You lead men on and then when we want to do something about it, you run off and act like the victim. I'm not the bad guy here."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as she chuckled. She wasn't laughing because it was funny, she was laughing because she couldn't believe he was making her out to be the bad one in this situation. "John, you were going to _rape_ me." She said.

John quickly covered her mouth and she pushed him away again. "Don't say that."

"Is it not the truth? I said no to you and that I wanted to go back to my room. I even told you that I wasn't trying to lead you on. You were choosing to ignore that and wanted to keep on going."

"Because you want me, Ally." He protested. "Admit it. Over the past couple of months that we've been working in this storyline together, you and I have clicked and bonded. I saw the way you looked at me whenever I spoke to you or went over spots. I've seen it before from other girls and you sure as hell aren't any different from them. I was going to give you what you wanted."

This man must have lost his mind. "John." She said firmly. "I don't want to repeat myself but it seems like I have to since you can't take the hint. I don't want you in any way. We're simply co-workers, John. I thought we could have been friends but after the other night, I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to look at you, talk to you or be around you unless it's for work purposes. I have no interest in you whatsoever. The problem with you John is that you think you're so high and mighty that every girl wants your dick. Sorry buddy, but I'm not one of those girls."

"You could have fooled me.'' He snorted as he walked up to her and brushed some hair behind her ear and she had to push his hand away from her face. "You just play hard to get. What? Does it turn you on? You like to be chased?" he asked as he backed her up against the wall. "Cause I can play that game."

"You're losing it." She scoffed. "I told you no, John. Stay away from me. I mean it."

With that, she ducked under his arm and walked away from him as he watched her with a smirk.

She was a stubborn one that was for sure, but it wouldn't be long until she came running to him.

* * *

Ally had walked outside to get away from John and to get herself together.

"He's a fucking nutso." Ally said to herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

John really didn't like taking no for an answer and she already knew he was going to be a pain in the ass to have to work with and be around. She already felt bad for speaking to him the way she did, but he needed to be shut down. At this point, Ally was just ready for Wednesday to come because she was going to have a few days off and would be going back to the apartment she shared with Paige in Orlando. Maybe she needed to step away from the madness a bit and have some sanity. Shaking her head, Ally could smell a cigarette and turned to see that Dean had just lit one up and was stepping through the doors to come outside.

"Are you ever going to give that up? It's such a nasty habit." Ally teased lightly, acting like she was wasn't upset. Just like they worried about her, she worried about the guys as well.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business or concern." He said as he inhaled some of his cigarette.

"Fine, whatever. Fucking kill your lungs then." She snapped, having enough of his attitude and coldness towards her. She did nothing wrong. Ally rolled her eyes at him and then turned to head back into the arena.

"Aw, somebody's mad." He said with a fake pout. "Fighting with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Cena."

"Ugh, please. He is not my boyfriend."

"Sure." Dean chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. "You go out with the guy on Valentine's Day and then you go back to his room. You honestly think I'm going to believe you're not together?"

"…how did you know I went back to his room?" she asked. She didn't remember seeing anybody in the hallways when she was running back to her room.

He snorted and shook his head. "The guys and I went to Bryan's room for poker after we had a few drinks at the bar and you were out on your date. I stepped out to get something from our room and then went back to Bryan's room and was waiting for them to open the door when I saw you and Cena by his room. Then you went inside. I may not be smart when it comes to certain things but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

Ally sighed and frowned a bit. "Nothing happened."

"Right and I'm a virgin." Dean snorted. "It's cool, Ally. Do you. I just thought you were different from the other girls here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, feeling a bit hurt that he was acting this way with her. She didn't like that he was upset with her.

"That you're not that special." He told her bluntly. "You're just like them in the sense that you want to make it to the top and would do anything, even sleep with Cena. I was wondering how you got into the title picture so fast. I thought maybe it was actually your talent in the ring, but apparently it's your talent outside of it."

Well she just felt like somebody punched her in the stomach. Did he honestly think she would ever stoop that low to move up in the company? She was surprised herself when they told her she was going to be in the title picture, but she guessed it was because of how she was received by the fans and how she was in the ring. For him to even think she would do such a thing bothered her and she was angry, hurt and frustrated with him and John. They were being so difficult and being such… _assholes_.

"How dare you." She said as she shook her head in anger.

"How dare me? How dare _you_." He told her. "You're over here acting like a ring rat and spreading your legs for co-workers when you should be more focused on what you're here to do. Do you not even think about us? I mean what if Cena gets bored with you and moves on to the next thing? He could cost you and maybe even us a push or even our jobs." He said harshly.

He was going to continue on but he didn't because Ally ended up slapping him. Dean quickly turned his head to look at her in anger, but when he saw she was going to slap him again, he caught her by her wrist stopping her. "Don't you ever fucking do that _again_. You hear me?!" he raised his voice.

Ally looked up at him in fear and was holding back tears. Luckily for her, he let her go and she quickly turned around and headed back into the arena. She wanted nothing to do with Cena and now she wanted nothing to do with Dean.

* * *

 _"Here is your winner and the new number one contender, Allison!"_

Ally's hand was raised in victory and she smirked as the crowd booed her while she celebrated. She pointed at Kaitlyn, who was watching on the stage and then motioned the title being around her waist, signaling that she was coming for it. As her music died down and the promo for the next match played throughout the arena, she headed to the back and then rubbed the back of her neck as she made it to gorilla. During the match, she took an awkward landing and since then it had been bothering her. She knew exactly why it happened. Ally wasn't as focused as she wanted to be during the match as she found herself thinking about all the craziness that happened earlier. With a sigh, she gave small smiles to the co-workers she passed and headed to the doctor's room, going to check out her neck and making sure it wasn't badly hurt.

After a quick check-up, the doctor told her she was fine and just needed to rest and relax for the rest of the night. She could take some pain relievers or put a heating pad on it, then she should be fine in the morning.

As she was walking back in the direction to the women's locker room, she saw Seth coming towards her. "Hey, great match." He complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled a bit.

"No problem. How's your neck?" he asked and before she could ask how he knew, he answered. "I noticed you took a weird landing. Nobody else could tell but I saw how you reacted right after. I knew something happened."

Seth was very perceptive when it came to reading people's facial expressions. "I'm fine. Doc said I could take a pain reliever or put a heating pad on it but I should be fine in the morning. I just need to chill out."

He nodded as he put his hands in his pockets and walked with her. "I guess we'll have to reschedule those drinks then."

"No, don't." she said. "You guys go, I'll stay in tonight. Just because I'm having a shitty night doesn't mean you guys need to." She chuckled a bit.

"Shitty night?"

Ally didn't want to tell him about Cena or about what Dean said. She knew he would kick both of their asses. Well, he would tell Roman and then they would kick Dean's ass for what he said, but then Dean would find out about Cena and all three of them would kick Cena's ass. She wasn't about to be responsible for John's murder.

"Neck issue." She answered.

"Ah." He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're all annoying me anyway." She joked as she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "I'll tell the guys to wait for you then so we can drop you off at the hotel."

"Don't worry about it, I'll catch a ride with AJ and Kaitlyn. They offered me to ride with them if I ever wanted to and I'll take them up on the offer tonight."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Dad." She joked. "Promise."

Seth looked over at her as they made it to the women's locker room. "Are you okay? It seems like something is bothering you."

She smiled a bit and shook her head. "I promise you, I'm good. It's just my neck and I'm tired. Once I catch some z's, I'll be as good as new."

He didn't believe her, but he nodded anyway. He'd talk to Paige about this. "Alright." He said. "If you need anything just call us."

"Will do." She hugged him. "Now, get out of here." She laughed a bit as he ruffled her hair and walked down the hallway as she entered the women's locker room.

"Hey! Great match!" AJ grinned. "I can't wait for you to be Diva's Champ."

"I'm right here you know." Kaitlyn scoffed as she acted offended.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be so torn between my two friends." AJ pouted.

Ally laughed at their antics. "You don't have to be torn, I'm going to win regardless if I have your support or not." She joked with a wink.

"We'll see about that. My pink, sparkly butterfly isn't leaving me any time soon." Kaitlyn said, patting her title.

"Ah, so you're going to be a sore loser." Ally chuckled as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you guys mind if I ride with you back to the hotel? I fucked up my neck a bit and was told to rest. The guys are going out and I didn't want to ruin their plans."

She also didn't want to be bothered with Dean after what he said to her.

"You're more than welcome to join us." AJ nodded. "Your neck is not badly injured is it?"

"That would suck." Kaitlyn added on.

"Nope, I'm good. Just gotta rest up is all."

They both nodded and continued to pack up their things. "Well, if you want, we can finish packing up for you and put the bags in the car while you shower. Then we can leave when you're all done."

"That would be great, thanks." She said taking out her clothes to change into and then a bag to put her dirty clothes in. "I'll be quick so I'll meet you out there in about 15 minutes."

"Sounds good." Kaitlyn said. "We'll meet you out there." She said as she and AJ headed out to the parking lot.

Once they were gone, Ally let out a sigh of relief. Finally, some time to herself, some time to breathe and time for her to finally let go of all the tears she kept inside throughout the night. This was supposed to be a fun night. The boys picked up a win, she was number one contender to the Diva's Championship and they were on top of the world. Unfortunately, this night just all went downhill for her. If things were going to be like this from now on, she didn't know how she was going to handle it. She wanted things to be like how they were a few days ago. She wanted her normalcy back.

* * *

A/N: Siiiiiiigh. Those boys are so difficult. Review? :)


	8. You've Got It Bad

A/N: Yay for reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are the best! Quick little note but um, I met Dean this weekend. I freaked out obviously, lol. Seriously though, if you ever see he's going to be around your area or making an appearance somewhere close to you, definitely try to go meet him. He's super chill and nice. Handsome as well. Photos and TV don't do him any justice. It's more of an injustice. Ha! Get it? ..k. Aaaaaaanyway, I'm working on the next chapter but enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **February 19, 2013**

 **Mugshots Grill & Bar**

 **Biloxi, Mississippi**

* * *

Dean was with Seth and Roman, grabbing a few beers and a bite to eat after the Smackdown taping. Ally went off with AJ and Kaitlyn, heading to the airport to catch a flight to Orlando. It bothered him that she wasn't sticking around and hanging out with them, but could he really blame her? He knew what he said was wrong, but he was pissed.

"It's weird not having Ally with us." Roman said.

"She's been acting weird."

"Is that really something new?" Dean snorted as he drank some of his beer.

Seth looked over at Roman and they already knew.

"What did you do?" they both asked as Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Why is it that I'm always the one to blame?"

"Because you're the one that always does stupid shit." Roman answered easily.

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "Good one, big man."

"Thank you." Roman chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I did nothing but tell Ally the truth."

"Do we even want to know?"

"Hey, you asked."

Seth sighed. "Tell us."

"Okay, so I found out she went to Cena's room after her "business" dinner."

"How did you find out?" Roman asked.

"Remember when I left Bryan's room to get my wallet?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I came back and was waiting for you guys to open the door, I saw them down the hall. His room was down there and he was holding her and shit, then they went into his room."

"Okay?" Roman asked confused. "So what does this have to do with anything? I don't get it."

"At the pay per view, I told her that I saw them and I may have insinuated that she is like the other divas in the sense that she'll open her legs to move up." He said. "She slapped me and was going to slap me again before I grabbed her wrist and raised my voice at her."

"Duuuuuuude." Seth winced.

"You _what?!_ " Roman asked as his voice rose and the people around him looked over at their table.

"Calm down, calm down." Seth said as Roman sat back down. "What the fuck, Dean? _What the fuck?_ "

"It's not like I was wrong. Now I get why she's in the Diva's title picture and so soon too. Let's be real here." He shrugged as he took another swig of his beer.

Roman shook his head. "I can't believe you man. Ally has all the talent in the world, hell, she's better than most of the divas on the main roster. You honestly think she would stoop that low to move up?"

"She wouldn't be the first diva."

"Forget the other divas, we're talking about Ally." Roman said. "Ally, you know, the one who is so focused on work and doesn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her career."

"And the one who has no interest in Cena." Seth added on and he saw Dean was going to talk but he put a hand up. "She's been very adamant about it and I've known her for a long time. If she honestly was interested in him, you would hear about him constantly or catch her blushing or smiling at him all dreamily." He snorted. "She's not like that man and for you to say that shit to her was really unnecessary."

"Then why did she go into his room? Clearly not for a nap."

"Does it matter?" Roman asked. "It's none of our business really. Ally is a big girl and she can do what she wants. Yeah, we're protective of her—"

"More like overprotective." Seth chimed in as Dean rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Okay, we're overprotective when it comes to her but that's how we all are with one another. We're a unit, a team, a family." He said. "We have each other's backs and nothing will change that."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Besides, like he said, it's none of our business. Just like Ally doesn't care what we do when we're not together. Even if she doesn't agree with certain things, it's really none of her concern, you know?"

Dean listened to the guys and just sighed, knowing they were right. He did feel really shitty about how he was acting and what he said to her. It was uncalled for and she didn't deserve that. It was his fault that she didn't want to be around him or even talk to him; Dean missed that.

"I know and I get it." Dean said. "I fucked up."

"You did." Roman agreed. "And now we have tension within the group. Well, with you two anyway."

"I don't like that she's not herself with us and that there's tension. I mean I'm glad she's a professional and doesn't let this get in the way of work, but you can feel that there's something off. You need to apologize and fix this." Seth said.

"If she even wants to listen to me." Dean snorted.

"Lucky for you, I am dating her best friend." Seth smirked. "I'll talk to her about it and we'll see if she can convince Ally to hear you out."

"Thanks." Dean nodded in appreciation.

"What's the deal with Cena anyway?" Roman asked, drinking some of his beer. "You have such an issue with him."

"We have some history." He admitted. "Nothing I want to get into right now but he's just a dick. He took something away from me and I'm not going to let him do it again."

Roman heard Dean and a small smile started to appear on his face as he realized what was going on here. He wasn't going to mention it but apparently it clicked for Seth at the same time and he mentioned it for him.

"Oh _dude_." Seth smirked. "You've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Like you don't know." Seth chuckled. "You like Ally."

"No I don't." Dean said defensively.

"Yes you do." Roman said. " _C'mon_. The way you talk about her and always stand around her when we're all together. I should have noticed it sooner but what you just said and how you've been acting, it all makes sense."

Dean snorted. "And how am I acting?"

"Jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous." Dean scoffed.

"You are! You're jealous that Ally went out with Cena and not you." Seth said.

Was he really acting jealous? He didn't think so but as they pointed things out, he realized he was. Holy shit. Dean did realize he had some…feelings for Ally but didn't think other people could see it or really bring it to his attention and make him start to acknowledge it.

"Well, he is a piece of shit. She deserves better." He shrugged.

"You mean you?"

"I just mean anybody other than Cena."

"So if Ziggler asked her out, that would be cool?"

"Fuck no." he snorted, scratching the back of his neck. "Alright, fuck. I like the girl, okay? Just don't say anything until I get my shit together."

"Aw." Seth smirked as he nudged Roman. "I can picture their grumpy and hyper babies already. Can you?"

"Get bent." Dean snorted and then after Roman slapped him upside the head, he rubbed that spot. "What was that for?"

"Be nice." Roman said and then smirked. " _And_ that was for being a dick to Ally."

* * *

 **February 23, 2013**

 **Paige and Ally's Apartment**

 **Orlando, Florida**

* * *

It had been a few days since Ally returned to her apartment in Orlando. After the pay per view, she had Raw and Smackdown tapings but then had her days off. She ignored Dean on the days of the tapings and didn't travel with the guys, needing her space and continuing to travel with AJ and Kaitlyn. She still didn't tell anybody what happened with her and John, she could handle it on her own. Since she returned on Wednesday, she had been resting as much as she could to make sure her neck was fully healed. She did hit the gym with Paige everyday though and they were able to hang out with one another, just like the good old days. Unfortunately for Ally, with the different states she had been traveling to, the weather changes got to her big time. She was so used to the coldness since it was the middle of winter, that when she came back to Orlando, the warmer weather didn't do much for her. Currently, she was laying on the couch while dealing with the flu for the past two days. It's not how she wanted to spend her last days in Orlando, but she couldn't do much about it. Tonight, she was supposed to go out with a bunch of NXT people, a reunion of some sort, but she would have to skip out.

"Need anything?" Paige asked as she sat on the other couch.

Ally shook her head as she flipped through channels on the tv. "No thanks, I'm good."

Paige nodded. "So, what's going on with you and Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Seth called me and told me that you've been acting weird and Dean has been moodier than ever. I figured something must have gone down for you two to be acting weird."

"I didn't do anything." Ally shrugged.

"…so then what did Dean do?" she smirked.

Ally sighed and wanted to punch Seth for bringing this up to Paige, but she knew he just wanted to fix whatever was going on. He was the sweetest guy ever and just wanted the tension to go away.

"This stays between us." She said as Paige nodded and she stopped flipping through channels to talk to Paige. "Dean's been an asshole ever since I went out with John. He had some really shitty things to say and I let a lot of them slide, but on Sunday at the pay per view, he said he saw me go into John's room."

"You went to John's room?! Oh you naughty girl!" she winked.

Ally looked over at Paige and shook her head. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." She said and figured she would tweak the truth a bit. "Something could have happened, but I backed out and left."

"Really?"

Ally nodded.

"John was cool with that?" Paige asked.

"Totally. He respected my decision." She lied. "Anyway, so after Dean told me he saw me, he told me that I was like the other girls."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically that I would sleep with John to get a push and it would be based off of my talents outside of the ring and what goes on in the bedroom."

"Seriously?!" she asked, shocked.

"That's the PG version, but that was pretty much what he meant by it. I got so mad and fed up with him that I slapped him."

"Ally…"

"I didn't mean to but I was really upset and hurt by what he said and when I saw that he wasn't going to shut up and was going to continue, I just did it to get him to stop."

"Did he?"

"He did because it caught him off guard and when I went to slap him again, because I thought he was going to start back up, he caught my hand in his wrist and told me to never do that again while he raised his voice at me."

"Jesus." She sighed. "That's so crazy."

"Yup. So I've been trying to avoid him, which is hard to do when we have to work with each other. I don't mean to create tension or anything, but I wasn't going to stand there and let him talk to me like that."

"I don't blame you. I personally would have kicked his ass if it were me."

"He wouldn't stand a chance against you." Ally laughed, then frowned when she coughed.

Paige laughed as she stood up to grab a water bottle from the kitchen. "He sure wouldn't." she said as she came back and handed the bottle to Ally.

"Thanks."

"No problem, pumpkin." She said as she sat down again. "What's Dean's problem with John anyway?"

"I have no idea." Ally answered after taking a few sips of water. "He doesn't say. It's just weird. Like, he went from being awesome to a douche in a matter of days and it was all after I went out with John. I don't get it."

"…do you think he likes you?"

"Who?"

"Dean." Paige said. "Maybe he's jealous."

Ally started to laugh and shook her head. "I don't think so. We're just good friends."

"I don't know. This all sounds like jealously to me and maybe he's just being immature because you went out with John."

"But it wasn't a date. It was just a-"

"Business dinner, I know." Paige said. "Maybe Dean didn't see it that way."

"He should because I've mentioned how John isn't my type anyway."

"Right, but it didn't help when he saw you go into his room."

"It's not like I meant for it to happen. I was drunk!"

Paige laughed and shook her head. "I get it, but maybe you should explain it to Dean. He'll probably hear you out and stop acting like a dick."

Ally scoffed and cross her arms over her chest, being stubborn. "I shouldn't have to explain anything, I didn't do anything wrong and he was being the jerk. I already said John wasn't my type and he should have known better instead of insulting me. He really hurt me." She pouted.

"What is your type then? Dean?" Paige teased.

"…you're so annoying." Ally snorted.

"Am I right? Oh my god, do you like Dean?" Paige asked as she sat up more and looked over at Ally. "His comments hurt even more because you like him, right?"

Ally sat up on the couch and looked over at Paige. "It doesn't matter because I've seen his true colors."

"So that's a yes! Aw, you guys are going to get married!" she grinned.

"Paige, I love you, but—"

"You love Dean?"

"What? No, shut up." She laughed. "Look, fine. Maybe I was fond over Dean and was starting to feel something for him, but I don't want to act on those feelings. I mean, I pretty much understand that he doesn't like girls who throw themselves at wrestlers. Not that I would throw myself at him, but you know what I mean. I definitely would never take that chance now."

"You should though! Maybe he'll admit he likes you."

"I highly doubt that and I highly doubt that he's interested in me. We're just co-workers and I want to be as professional as possible at this point. That's it."

"You're being stubbornnnnn."

"No, I'm being smart." Ally nodded.

"Sure, sure." Paige chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out though and all this tension will be over."

"I hope so."

"Sex helps, you know? There's tons of sexual tension between you two." Paige winked.

"…don't you have to go get ready?" Ally asked, ignoring her comment.

Paige snorted and shook her head. "I'm not going. I figured I would stay here and keep you company."

"That's sweet, but don't turn down a night out because I'm sick. You should go."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise.'' Ally nodded. "Seriously, go out. I'm a big girl." She laughed. "I have my meds and food and I'll probably sleep here and there, which is what I need. I can catch up on shows while you're out."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go." She smiled.

"If you insist." Paige said. "Good thing too cause I was really scared you would get me sick." She teased.

"I'm going to cough on you."

* * *

Paige had left about five hours ago and since then, Ally took about an hour nap, ate, showered and was now watching a movie on Netflix. While she felt bad that she couldn't go out with Paige and their other friends tonight, she was also pretty relieved. It had been a while since she could relax and have some time to herself and it was what she needed after having such a crazy couple of months since she debuted. Being home like this was perfect for her and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her phone beeped and she saw that she had a message from Paige.

 _Hello pumpkin! If you're awake, can you see if I left my keys upstairs? I can't find them in my purse and I'm locked out! Grrrrrrrr!_

Ally let out a small laugh and replied, telling Paige to give her a minute. She stood up from the couch and started to look around the apartment for Paige's keys, but couldn't find them after she searched a few minutes.

 _Don't see them here._

 _I'll look in my suitcases then. I swear I saw them earlier today. Anyway, open the door for me please! I'm heading up now._

With a snort, Ally shook her head in amusement at her friend. That girl was always misplacing her things. Ally walked over to the door and opened it. "You sure are something else…" she said and then trailed off when she saw Dean standing there.

"Paige asks that you don't kill her for this." He said.

"What do you want?" Ally asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would definitely kill Paige for this.

With a sigh, Dean put his hand in his pocket and used the other one to rub the back of his neck. "The guys and I are in town and I wanted to stop by. I was a dick the other day." He said. "And I came here to try and make things right with you."

She looked at him and then stepped aside, figuring she would let him come in. After all, he did come from…well, wherever he was.

"Thanks." He said as he walked in and she closed the door behind her.

She motioned for him to take a seat in the living room and she took her spot on the couch, sitting up to face him. It was awkward for a few until Dean finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

That caught her off guard. She never thought she'd see the day where _he_ would be apologizing for doing something, but it was nice to hear.

"You were such a dick, Dean." She said. "And it really hurt me that you think I would sleep with not just John, but anybody, to move up in the company and get opportunities."

"I know. I spoke to the guys about it and they told me it wasn't right. Whatever you do outside of work is your business, I have no right to judge you or make it an issue. I just care about you." He told her.

"Care about me?"

"Uh…" Dean said as he quickly tried to cover his tracks. "You know, as my partner. My co-worker, my family. We're all protective of one another and I was upset at what I thought."

She was a bit disappointed by what he meant but she let it go. "I understand how it looked but I didn't sleep with him."

"I don't need to know—"

"No, you do. It could have happened but I couldn't allow it and I left the room shortly after."

Internally, Dean was relieved. He still had a chance.

"Cena was fine with that?

"Completely." Ally hesitated a bit and Dean noticed, but he didn't call it out on her. _Yet_.

"Good. I'm glad you didn't do something that you could have regretted." He nodded.

Ally nodded a bit and gave him a small smile. "Since we're apologizing here, then I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Hey, I deserved it." He shrugged with a chuckle.

"…okay, you kind of did." She chuckled. "I still feel bad though, I shouldn't have put my hands on you like that."

"I don't blame you for it, so don't worry about it. Just know I never want to piss you off again, you slap hard."

Ally let out a giggle and shook her head. "Don't say anything stupid and I won't have to slap you."

"Deal." He said. "….so, we're good?"

Ally thought for a moment. She was touched that he came out her to apologize to her and even though what he said was shitty, she could let it go a bit.

"I mean, I'm still a little upset and hurt but I'm sure with time I'll get over it. We're good." She nodded as they smiled at each other.

"Good." He said as he looked around a bit. "Still sick?"

"How did you know?"

"Paige mentioned it earlier. She told me you were still out of it and probably medicated; that this was my chance to get away with what I said." He smirked.

"She's such a bitch." She laughed.

"She just wanted us to talk and Seth had to convince her to not hit me."

"I would apologize for her, but she does what she wants." Ally shrugged.

"I noticed." He snorted. "Anyway, I know you're probably sick of eating soup, so I say we order a pizza. It'll be on me. I still have to win you over a bit." He said.

"Sounds good." Ally nodded. "I should get mad at you more often to get more free meals." She teased.

"Please don't." he told her. "I hated it."

* * *

A/N: :')

Just a reminder, this story is slightly AU-ish. There are some things I tweaked to make it fit better for the story but nothing too major. Also, for those who asked, the chapter titles are usually from quotes within the chapter, lol. Anyway, review? :)


	9. Shall We?

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who recently added this story to their alerts and favorites. You are all awesome! I'm not completely content with this chapter, but it's alright. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **April 5, 2013**

 **Webster Hall**

 **New York, NY**

* * *

Time flew by for Ally and the rest of the WWE roster. After the Elimination Chamber pay per view, the road to WrestleMania had officially begun and all the hype and set up was in full swing. There was so much going on and still so much to do. WrestleMania was two days away and the whole roster had been busy doing their appearances, interviews and Axxess signings. Tonight however, some of the roster got together and decided to have a night out to take a breather from all of the madness. The company decided to rent out Webster Hall for their talent and other workers, they could eat, drink, dance and unwind. It was a nice way to let them have this time as a break.

Ally was currently on the dance floor with Rosa, Alicia, Naomi and Cameron, dancing along with the music that was playing. Other superstars and divas were dancing as well, but most of them were at different tables, downing some drinks and food, just conversing with one another.

Dean was sitting with Roman, Seth, Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler, but he wasn't paying them any mind. Instead, he was keeping an eye on Ally, watching as she danced with the girls. She truly didn't know how hot she looked tonight, but Dean did. He always thought she was the prettiest thing in the room and he had no shame when it came to staring at her. Okay, maybe he would try not to when she was around but he couldn't help himself.

"Deano. Earth to Deanoooooo." Seth said as he waved his hand across Dean's face to get his attention. It worked.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked back over at the guys.

Seth had a shit-eating grin on his face and chuckled in amusement.

"Somebody is in _looooove_." Seth said.

"When are you going to ask the girl out?" Roman asked.

"When he grows a pair." Seth answered for Dean.

Dean punched his arm.

"I have a pair." Dean scoffed. "I'm just waiting for the right moment. We're all so busy."

"Excuses." Dolph chuckled. "Look, I'll be blunt here because let's face it, that's how I roll. Ally is a hot piece of ass and a lot of the guys backstage wouldn't mind taking her off your hands if you don't ask her out."

"She isn't just a piece of ass, Ziggler." Dean growled.

"Easy there, Tiger." Bryan laughed. "He's just telling you to get to stepping and ask her. You don't want to ask her before its too late."

"When did you all become chicks?" Dean snorted.

"…since we all started relationships." Seth answered. "Oh my god, I am a girl. We're having girl talk." He groaned.

"It's not a bad thing." Roman snorted. "It's what boys do, just with no filter." He laughed. "Back to the subject though, you need to ask her. The worst she can do is reject you."

"And that's exactly what'll happen." Dean said.

"Please, I think she's got a thing for you." Roman said. "She was practically glaring at Nikki the other night when she was speaking to you.' He snorted. "Jealousy."

"…yeah?"

"Yeah." Roman nodded.

"Do it soon." Seth said. "Then you all can be cute and stuff as a couple and we can go on double dates!" He said excitedly as the guys gave him a weird look. "Uh, I mean, some shit like that or whatever. It's gross." Seth said and then downed some of his beer.

Dean snorted and shook his head. "What a fucking weirdo."

"Look." Dolph said as he clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. "She's coming back. Ask her."

Dolph wasn't lying, Ally was heading back to the table alone, making her way through the crowd. "It's crazy out there." She laughed a bit as she got her breathing in check. She was all sweaty and out of breath from dancing. Dean decided that he liked how she was panting and breathing as she tried to get herself together. He liked it _a lot_. It did…things to him. With that thought in mind, he moved a bit to get his own situation in control.

"Looked crazy." He chuckled a bit.

Seth slapped his hand against his forehead at the weak line.

"You okay?" Ally asked with raised eyebrows as she looked over at Seth.

"Oh yeah! Just remembered something is all. Don't worry about me."

She chuckled a bit and nodded as the guys decided to distract themselves and talk amongst themselves, so Dean could talk to Ally.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?" she asked Dean, since everybody else still had full drinks.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll go with you." He said.

Ally smiled softly and waited for him to get out of the booth and then he lead her over to the bar, keeping her out of harm's way. They ordered their drinks and were waiting for the bartender.

"Two more days til Mania." Ally said. "Excited?"

"No doubt." He nodded. "It's weird, just last year Seth and I were doing matches during Axxess and this year, we're doing signings and having matches at Mania."

"It just goes to show you how much you deserve to be here." She smiled.

"I guess." He chuckled, shrugging a bit. "How about you?"

"I'm super excited!" she grinned. "I'm ecstatic to be a part of Wrestlemania week and the event itself, but I'm even more excited for the Hall of Fame tomorrow night. Trish has been my favorite for so long and it's going to be great to see her get inducted."

"Oh right, I forgot you were going to that."

"You guys aren't?" she asked, confused. She thought they were.

"Nah, we've got Axxess signings from like seven to nine or some shit. I have to look at the schedule again."

"That sucks." She pouted.

She was too adorable.

"It's life." He shrugged. "You'll have fun though. Don't girls usually like getting all dolled up and shit?"

"And shit." She laughed as she shook her head. She loved how he worded things. "I suppose it is nice. It's like the one day of the year we all feel so beautiful and princess like." She laughed.

"I'm sure it's more than one day a year for you." He shook his head in amusement.

…Ally well, she blushed. Who wouldn't?

"You're so cute." She said and then thanked the bartender for her drink before going to pay him for it.

Dean beat her to it and paid for both of their drinks. "I've got it." He said. "And men are not cute." He joked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully as she started to drink her drink.

It was quiet for a bit, both of them just standing there in a comfortable silence. He glanced over at the guys who were watching them and saw Seth making kissy faces at them. Roman gave him a nod and a thumbs up. Dean thought Seth was the only weirdo, but apparently Roman was too. He figured he would take the moment though to finally ask Ally out. It was a good time.

He cleared his throat a bit and took a sip of his beer, mostly for more courage. "Hey uh, Ally. I was thinking." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh huh." She nodded as she looked at him.

"Maybe sometime after this week is over, we can—"

"Ally!" AJ giggled as she just hugged Ally tightly. "There you are!"

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Uh, yeah. Here I am." She chuckled a bit as she took her attention off of Dean for a minute. "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not." AJ said as she shook her head, but Kaitlyn came up from behind her and nodded. "She's had a few drinks." Kaitlyn snorted. "I'm going to take her back to the hotel and call it a night since we have to get up early for hair, makeup and all that jazz. You coming?"

Ally did have to get up early since she would be getting her hair and makeup done too for the Hall of Fame. She was already dreading the long day she had ahead of her tomorrow. With a small sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

Kaitlyn nodded and allowed AJ to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Did you know that you're talking to Dean Ambrose?" AJ asked in a hushed whisper. "He's in The Shield and I am their biggest fangirl!"

Dean snorted and Ally just shook her head in amusement. "Get her to the car and I'll be there in a minute." She said.

AJ and Kaitlyn waved goodbye and Ally shook her head, turning back to Dean.

"I'm sorry about her." She apologized. "You were saying?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. It wasn't anything important." He lied. "You go on and get some sleep, hopefully we run into each other sometime tomorrow. If not, I'll see you Sunday."

Ally nodded and put her glass down on the bar and then leaned up to hug Dean. He was a taken back a bit, but had sense to hug her back. Her body pressed up against his? Fucking amazing.

"Stay out of trouble tonight." She teased as she kissed his cheek and smiled before walking away and out of the club.

He hated to see her go, but _loved_ to watch her leave.

"…did you fart and make her leave?" Seth asked from behind Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave him the finger before he walked back to the table with Seth.

* * *

 **April 6, 2013**

 **Madison Square Garden**

 **New York, NY**

* * *

It was a long day, like Ally expected, but finally, she was in Madison Square Garden for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Her day started at 5:30 in the morning when she had to do a few interviews during radio row. She briefly saw the boys but other than that, she was kept busy. At around 10, she headed back to the hotel and went with Kaitlyn, Alicia and Rosa to the spa, getting them ready for the day. They had massages and were even given manicures and pedicures. Ally wasn't much of a girly girl, but she could get used to the special treatment. When that was all done, the girls separated to their own rooms and Ally went to shower. She shouldn't have done that after getting her nails done, but she wanted to feel fresh. Fresher. After her shower, the girls all came back to her room with some hair and makeup people in tow. Since Ally was going with the girls, they figured they would all just get ready together. It took a few hours but Ally was done and finally put on her dress and shoes, ready for the ceremony. She had on a sheer mini dress that featured shimmering beaded embellishments, a chiffon train, and daring cutouts that displayed her cleavage, navel, sides and legs. It wasn't too over the top or revealing, it was classy. She kept her hair down and in loose waves with a deep side part and for her makeup, she kept it simple with nude lipstick and dramatic eye makeup. It was a different look for her, especially since being with The Shield, all she ever wore was black.

"If I was a guy, I'd totally have a boner." Kaitlyn said as she saw her.

With that…compliment, she knew she picked the right look for tonight.

They boarded the bus that was taking the superstars and divas to the venue and once she got there, tons of pictures were taken backstage, mostly amongst the girls, before they headed out to their seats. Kaitlyn went out with her Mom, who was her date, to find their seats while Alicia and Rosa were talking to some of the other superstars. She saw Cena looking over at her and she rolled her eyes, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. She told Rosa and Alicia she was going to start walking towards the entrance and would wait for them there. Ally didn't mind being on her own, but it was kind of sucky when everybody else was paired up with somebody. Sighing to herself, she just walked to the entrance and would wait for one of the girls to show up.

" _Holy shit_."

Ally turned when she heard the voice and was surprised to see Dean standing there, looking at her. Holy shit was right, she thought as she sucked in a breath and felt her heartbeat quicken. Dean was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a tie that was a little lighter than her dress, but blended just right. He looked fucking _delicious_.

"Dean?" she asked, taken aback. "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"I wasn't, but I couldn't let you come to this thing by yourself. You looked pretty bummed when you found out we weren't coming and I had to make a few calls and readjust my schedule to be here." He said. "…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" she grinned, thinking it was sweet of him to be there with her. "It makes me feel so much better."

He chuckled a bit and nodded, looking her over again. "Wow, Ally. You look…" he stopped, struggling with picking a word. "…you look, beautiful." He said. "Just…stunning."

At this, Ally clearly blushed. To hear him say that did things to her and she was so giddy.

"Well, thank you." She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." She told him as she then reached up a bit to fix his tie, which was a little crooked. "Very handsome."

"I had to make sure you had the most handsome superstar on your arm tonight." He winked.

She let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. "I think I most certainly do now." She said and then she looked down when Dean offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and smiled, linking her arm through his and holding on. "We shall."

* * *

 **Tick Tock Diner**

 **April 7, 2013**

 **12:30 AM**

 **New York, NY**

* * *

"I felt like he was scolding us." Ally laughed. "I was so scared."

Dean chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Backlund is just insane. He's been like that for years."

"Well if he's ever around at a show one day, keep him away." She joked as she then reached for her soda and took a sip of it.

The Hall of Fame ceremony came and went. It was pretty cool for Dean and Ally to see the new Hall of Famers get inducted, especially for Ally when Trish was inducted. Most of the night was full of laughs and some tears, but it was a great night. It was even better with Dean there. After the ceremony ended, most of the roster went back to the hotel to rest up before tomorrow's event, but Ally and Dean had other plans. They took a cab to a diner and went to grab a bite to eat. After such a long ceremony, they were hungry and wanted to eat. Plus, they weren't as tired yet and wanted to enjoy each other's company.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He snorted. "I bet you were super happy about Trish announcing her pregnancy."

"Ugh, yes." She said. "I have such a woman crush on her, it's not even funny. Like, I'm so jealous of her husband." She chuckled.

"…hot." He smirked and then laughed a bit as she nudged her foot with his.

"Perv."

He shrugged and started to finish off his food. "You know, in just a few hours we'll be out there in front of over eighty thousand people."

"I'm so pumped but nervous at the same time."

"How come?"

"I just don't want to mess up my spot. With the craziness and all those people around watching, it might be hard to concentrate."

Dean shook his head. "You'll be just fine. Besides, you have us there to help you out and if anything does go wrong, we've got your back."

She smiled at that and nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He shrugged.

"…you know, this is really nice. Just us two hanging out and whatnot." Ally said. "We usually have a bunch of people around us or whatever."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Roman and Seth are always around. I swear, I'm going to kick that hyper little shit one day." He joked.

"Oh stop, he's harmless." Ally laughed. "It's cute that he's all childlike from time to time."

"Time to time?" Dean scoffed.

"Okay, maybe the majority of the time but he's great. Roman is great too. I always thought you would be the quiet one, but it seems like he is."

Dean shrugged. "I guess we switched personalities." He said as the waitress came over with the check and Dean just handed her his credit card.

"Dean, I thought we were going half and half on this."

He shrugged again. "I feel like as a man, he should always pay if he's out with a girl."

She nodded. "Yes but only if it's a date." She chuckled.

"…who says this can't be one?"

Ally blinked a bit as she looked at him and saw a smirk appear on his face. "What?"

"I'm just going to get to the point here." He said as he sat up straight and leaned in more. "I like you, Ally. A lot." He told her. "It's not just from out of the blue, it's developed over the past couple of months since we've been working together. I've been wanting to ask you out for a while but I just never found the courage to do so. Or maybe it's because the guys were always around and teasing me." He snorted as he shook his head.

…he didn't have the courage? He's Dean _freaking_ Ambrose! She would have never thought he'd be nervous.

"Anyway, so yeah. Part of why I also came to the ceremony was to finally ask you out, but well, we ended up coming out anyway."

"…I'm still trying to process the fact that you like me." Ally chuckled a bit, blushing as well. "I definitely have been interested in you, but I mean, I never acted on it because I thought you didn't like me in return. Plus with work and everything, I'm trying to be professional and all that.'

"Fuck that." He said. "Just do what you want." He told her with a small smile as he reached over to take her hand in his. "Let's make tonight count as a date. Maybe it'll end well or maybe it won't, but let's give this a shot. If it's a great night, then I promise you, I'll ask you out and take you on another date, properly. If this night gets fucked up, then hey at least we tried. What do you say?"

Just by looking at him and then down at their hands, Ally knew that he was being sincere and very serious about this night. Maybe she should just throw caution to the wind and act how she wants. It can't be all work and no play, she needed to loosen up and with Dean confessing that he was into her, it was a bonus. They didn't need to hide it anymore and their feelings were all up front and out in the open. Was she hesitant to make this a date? Sure, because she didn't want anything to go wrong and ruin what they could have, but she needed to try and see if this could work out. No more games.

"Okay." She nodded as she looked up at him. "Let's make this a date."

Dean nodded and smiled over at her as the waitress came back and gave him the receipt to sign. He did so and then left the tip, holding a hand out so Ally could slide out of the booth. She accepted it and held his hand in hers, standing on her feet. He then led her out of the diner.

"Now what?" Ally asked as they started walking. She didn't even care that they were all dressed up.

"Well…" he said as he noticed she was shaking a bit, because of the coldness. "First off, we get you warmed up." He said as he took his suit jacket off and helped her put it on. "There you go."

She smiled as she linked her arm with his. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Second, do you want to go back to the hotel? We could watch a movie or something."

"We could, but I know if I go back I'll want to just sleep." She chuckled. "Besides, I don't really want to go back yet. I like being out here…with you." She added.

He smiled a bit and nodded. "Then, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: *marries them off and makes them have a ton of babies* Review? :)

P.S.

I tried to put a link on my page for you to see her dress, but it doesn't work. Siiiiigh. So, I made a twitter specifically for my stories and all that, where I'll post a picture of her dress. It's elliexhardy. Follow me there! Thanks! :)


	10. Family

a/n: Hiyoooooo! Starting this off with a thank you once again to those who have been favoriting, reviewing and putting myself/this story on their alerts. It means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **Metlife Stadium**

 **April 7, 2013**

 **East Rutherford, NJ**

 **1:15 AM**

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this?" Ally asked, grabbing a hold of Dean's hand as he helped her down some steps.

After they left the diner, Dean managed to get them a cab and he instructed the driver to take them to Metlife Stadium, the site of Wrestlemania 29. It's where they would be later on in the day and at night when the show of all shows began.

"No, but I don't really give a fuck." He smirked as Ally just shook her head in amusement.

"You're a terrible influence on me already, Ambrose." She teased as they walked along together.

Dean chuckled as he looked over at her. "Come on, live a little." He told her as he stopped walking, causing her to stop as well and then stood behind her, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Dean." She pouted.

"Ally." He said back. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Is this the part where you kill me?" she joked.

He snorted as he moved them forward a bit and then stopped. "Not yet." He teased. Dean slowly removed his hands, allowing her to see. "Open you eyes.'

Ally opened her eyes and let out a small gasp, taking in the scene before her. They were standing on the stage and she was looking down and around at the set. The arena was empty but everything was already set up for Wrestlemania. Even though it was dark out, she was able to see it all.

"Wow." She said as he took her hand in his and started to lead her down the ramp.

"Right?"

She chuckled a bit in amazement. "I never thought I would be here." She shook her head. "Well, as the talent anyway."

"Nobody ever does but when it happens, it's the greatest thing in the world." Dean told her as he helped her up the steel steps of the ring and then opened the ropes for her, allowing to step in first. She smiled and went through the ropes, entering the ring with Dean following after.

Dean, being Dean, sat down on the mat and then laid back, completely laying on the mat. He patted the empty spot next to him. "Come on."

With a small sigh, she nodded and followed suit, lying next to him. It was actually pretty calming and it was nice being like this with him next to her.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"To take this all in." he answered. "Think of this as the calm before the storm." Dean said.

"That's a good way of thinking about it." She told him.

They were silent for a few minutes, content in laying there as the comfortable silence continued. It was strange yet emotional for Allison as she laid there thinking. She always envisioned being at the grandest stage of them all but when she did picture it, she always imagined her family would be there cheering her on. Especially her Dad. Now that the moment was here, there was a sense of sadness to it. Sure, Ally was happy to be here and be a part of it, but without people there to support her, it hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked looking over at her, breaking the silence.

"My family." She answered.

Dean understood a bit. He had a rough upbringing that everybody knew about and when he first started wrestling, he didn't have his family to see him succeed. There was no contact between them and while it did upset him in the beginning, he learned to look past it and do his own thing, not worrying about them.

"What about them?"

"Just how it's my first WrestleMania and they aren't even here for it."

"How come?" he asked.

Ally just chuckled, although there was no humor behind it. She shook her head as she looked over at Dean. "It's a long story and not something to talk about during a date." She said.

Dean shrugged. "I don't mind. I want to know."

Nodding a bit, Ally figured she would open up to him. She trusted him and knew he would listen to her.

"I grew up in Boston, living with both of my parents and my older brother. My Mom was a Beauty Pageant coordinator for most of my life and she even had me in a few." She told him, which made him snort and she swatted his chest playfully. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard, but continue."

Ally nodded and continued. "Anyway, so she did that and my Dad was with the Sheriff's Department for many years. He pretty much did a little bit of everything there. At one point he was even the Sheriff. He did it for all of his life and when I was starting in High School, he decided that he wanted to retire. So, he did in my Freshman year. My Junior year was when everybody started with the whole thinking about the future thing. I honestly had no idea what I wanted to do. I mean, I knew I had to go to college after my Senior year but career wise I never figured out what would be the best occupation for me. Honestly, the one thing I truly enjoyed and imagined myself doing was wrestling." She smiled. "My Dad and I always watched it on Monday nights ever since I could remember. He loved it and even took me and my brother to our first show. My brother, surprisingly wasn't that into it as he loved football even more."

"What a weirdo."

"Right?" she laughed. "That's okay though because I was able to bond with my Dad more. So, one night I was talking to my parents about my future and I told them that I wanted to go to College but after that, I wanted to go to a wrestling school to train and become a wrestler."

"Let me guess, Mom didn't like that?" Dean asked.

"She fucking flipped." Ally snorted. "My Mom always had me in cheer-leading and dance classes since I was three, so hearing that I wanted to do something she didn't like pissed her off." She shrugged. "My parents fought about it but my Dad said he supported me no matter what. After I graduated High School, I went to college and was able to graduate with my Bachelor's in three years. I was ecstatic because it meant I could wrestle sooner. I signed up to go to a wrestling school and was working on the side, but I was struggling. My family was in general because my brother and I both had loans we had to pay. I figured I would help my family and I was going to just drop out of wrestling school to save money and put it towards bills and whatever else we had to pay off."

"That didn't happen though?"

Ally shook her head. "No. My Dad wanted me to continue because he knew it was what I loved and he took up a part-time job, working as security at the mall. Any money he made, he used towards loans but also saved enough to give me towards wrestling school. He was just so proud and looking forward to seeing my first match and everything." She laughed. "I came home from training one night and my Mom and brother were frantic because the mall was being held up. Some guys had hostages and wouldn't let anybody go. My Dad was in there and he wasn't able to communicate with anybody, so we were watching the live report as everything happened. Three hours had passed and it was just chaos, gun shots were heard and the police were running in to get the guys responsible." She shook her head at the memory. "Those guys ended up dying and my father, well he was shot really bad." She said as she bit her lip, keeping her emotions in check as Dean sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him a little, siting up as well. "He was transferred to the hospital and we met them there. Doctors told us that they operated on my Dad to get the bullets removed, but he didn't make it. He had died during the surgery." She sniffled. "It was the worst day of my life."

Dean ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her. This was different for him. While Dean saw people come and go out of his life, he was never close to them, with the exception of friends he considered family. So it never did bother him, but hearing Ally's story, he felt for her. "I'm so sorry, Ally." He said. "It must have been rough."

Ally nodded as she wiped some tears away. "It was. That week was just so hard. From calling other family members to let them know the news to making funeral arrangements and all that, it was tough for myself, my Mom and my brother. We haven't been the same since then."

"I can imagine." He shook his head.

Ally shook her head. "That's not even why. After the funeral and burial, the will was read to us. My Dad left me most of his money and wanted me to use it specifically for wrestling and whatever else I needed. My Mom didn't like that, nor did my brother. It all lead to a huge argument and my Mom blamed me for my Dad's death. That if it weren't for me training and wanting to be a wrestler, none of it would have happened. My father wouldn't have had to work a part-time and he could have been alive."

" _What the fuck?"_

Ally shrugged. "It is what it is. My brother agreed with her, not surprising because he was a Momma's boy." She chuckled a bit as she shook her head. "She threw my things out to the front of the house and kicked me out. I've been on my own since then and haven't seen her since."

"Shit." He shook his head. "How long ago was that?"

"About five years ago." She said. "It just sucks sometimes because even though she didn't support me wrestling, she was still my Mom and I loved her. I always tried to keep her happy and it was why I did whatever she wanted me to. The one time I didn't, it's like she hated me since."

"She's a shitty person." Dean said. "The way she acted after your Dad died is ridiculous and she shouldn't have done that to you. And your brother siding with her? Clearly he's a douche." He said.

Ally laughed a bit. "I know." She said. "I admit it hurt me for a long time but it's not my fault. That could have happened to anybody and while it does suck, I had to move on. My Dad would have wanted me to continue and that's exactly what I did. Everything I have done and will do in the future is for him."

Dean nodded. "And even though he's not here physically, you know he'll be here tomorrow in spirit."

Ally smiled at that. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem." He told her. "Oh and Ally?"

"Hm?"

"Forget your Mom, brother and other family. You've got us here and we'll be there to support you and cheer you on no matter what. We're your family now."

Her smile became brighter and she looked up at Dean. "Remember when I said you should be a professional advice giver? I was serious."

"Eh, too much work." He chuckled as she nudged his shoulder playfully after he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, thank you. It means a lot to me and I'm glad I have you and everybody else on my side." She said.

Dean looked down at her and saw just how happy she looked. Maybe he should become a professional advice giver. Recollecting his thoughts, he figured he was going to go in for the kill. It felt like the right moment to do what he wanted to do anyway. As they both looked at each other, he started to lean down and he saw that she was leaning up as well. It appeared as though he wasn't the only one who wanted a kiss.

 _"Hey!"_

They both heard the voice and turned to where it came from, noticing it was a security guard. He ruined the moment for them.

"You guys can't be here!" he said, turning on his flashlight.

"Can you run in those things?" Dean asked as they both stood up to get the hell out of there.

"Psh." She said as she took off her heels and held them in her hands. "Not a chance." She chuckled.

Dean shook his head in amusement and led her out of the ring and with that, they started to run out of the stadium, avoiding any chance of getting arrested for trespassing. That wouldn't be a good way to end their date.

* * *

 **The W Hotel**

 **New York, New York**

 **2:15 AM**

* * *

After running out of Metlife Stadium and then hailing a cab back to their hotel, Ally and Dean made it back safely. It was a long night but Ally will admit, she had a ton of fun and Dean was a great date. She hated that they were interrupted earlier when they were about to kiss, but luckily they weren't awkward about the whole thing. Still, she would have liked for it to have happened. Dean got out of the cab and paid their fare once they made it to the hotel and he took Ally's hand, helping her out. They then walked into the hotel lobby and headed towards the elevators.

"That was fun." Dean said.

"You _would_ find trespassing to be fun." Ally teased as she stepped into the elevator and Dean followed.

"It's quite the thrill. Admit it, you had fun." He said, pressing the button to their floor.

"I did." She nodded. "The most fun I've had in a while. With all these events and being so busy since debuting, I forget what it's like having fun sometimes."

"Looks like we need to do more fun things in the future then." He said as the elevator doors opened.

Ally nodded and stepped out first, Dean following. "This is going to be a total cliché but I really enjoyed myself tonight, Dean. It was a fun date." She said as they reached her door.

"Safe to say if I ask you out again, you'll say yes?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know." She joked as Dean rolled his eyes. "Kidding, of course. I would love to do this again." She nodded.

"Good." He said. "Cause I know I definitely want to give this another go." He told her.

She smiled up at him and they stayed quiet, both not wanting their night to end but knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

"Well, I should head in and get ready for bed. We've got a very busy day ahead of us."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Tell me about it. Sometimes I miss the lighter schedules." He chuckled.

"To think, this is only the beginning. At the rate you guys are going, you'll be huge megastars by the end of the year."

"I guess we'll have to see." He shrugged.

"That we will." Ally said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well uh, good night Dean. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean nodded in response. "Good night."

With a smile, Ally turned and slipped her key card into the slot to open the door. Before she could, however, she heard Dean mutter _'fuck it'_ and felt his hand grab her arm, pulling her back towards him so that she was facing him. As soon as she faced him, she felt his lips on hers. Ally was taken aback, not expecting him to kiss her tonight after earlier and she didn't react right away. Dean was already mentally cursing himself out when he realized she wasn't responding and was about to pull away until he felt her kiss him back. He let out a sigh of relief and she wrapped an arm around his neck, both of them deepening the kiss. Dean slowly but gently, pressed his tongue against her lips and Ally allowed it, opening up to him. She let out a noise, which Dean figured was a moan and he really, really, _really_ loved that sound. This was _way_ better than he expected and he knew that he wanted to take her right then and there. However, as much as he wanted to, he knew he had to refrain from doing slow and just take it easy. Their kiss slowed down and they finally came to a stop, parting from one another gently. Ally let out a small pout, but she needed to get herself together anyway.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Dean admitted.

"I'm glad you finally did." She told him as she removed her arm from around his neck.

"That didn't make you feel uncomfortable, right?" he asked, making sure she was really okay with it.

"Not at all. I enjoyed it, especially since you're a great kisser." She giggled shyly.

Dean smirked but nodded. "I, uh, I'll let you go then." He said.

Ally nodded again and since she still had her other hand on the handle to her room, she turned back around to open the door, but walked right into it, forgetting that it locks again automatically if you're not in within a couple of seconds. What a dork.

Dean had to keep himself together and refrain from laughing, but it was too funny and he had to let out a small chuckle.

"You okay?"

"Great!" she said, playing it off. "Just have to unlock it." She said, sliding the key card in the slot again. "Got it!" she said and nodded to herself, knowing she was blushing like a fool. "Night!' she said quickly, wanting nothing more but to go into her room and die of embarrassment. She opened the door and shut it quickly, resting against it and sighing happily to herself.

Dean let out a laugh and shook his head in amusement, starting to walk down the hall to his room. That girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

a/n: #goals. Reviews? :)

I know this was just an Ally/Dean chapter, but you'll see some of the other characters in the next chapter! If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to chat, send me a PM here or tweet me at elliexhardy. Thanks guys!


	11. Cara Mia

a/n: Hey all! Sorry for the late update! Like I stated on my twitter, I was sick and didn't really get to type as much since I was trying to get as much rest as possible. Plus I started a new part-time job, so I've been busy. I'll try to update weekly though and if something comes up, I'll let you know on twitter. Thanks to all the new readers for following, favoriting and reviewing! We're almost at 40 reviews! Thanks all! Anyway, on to the story. A bit of a fast forward here. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **Tampa Bay Times Forum (Amalie Arena)**

 **Smackdown Tapings**

 **October 29, 2013**

 **Tampa, FL**

* * *

He had seen many things in his life, but what he was witnessing now was something he couldn't stand to watch. It had been months since everything was out in the open, but it still took some getting used to. He frowned as he continued to watch, wondering when this was going to stop. Things had to be done and at the rate this was going, they'd never finish.

"Still at it?" Roman asked as he walked up to Seth, standing next to him as Roman adjusted the tape on his hands.

"Mhm." Seth nodded as he tilted his head and continued to watch. "Is it going to be like this all the time?" he sulked.

Dean heard him and turned to face him, smirking. "Nobody told your weird self to watch us make out." He snorted as he kept an arm around Ally.

"Yeah, who does that?" she teased.

"Well you guys are out here in the open." Seth frowned. "…and like, you need air to breathe. All that kissing is not normal."

"We're a new couple. Get used to it." Dean smirked.

Yes, it had been a few months since their first date and many more followed over the months, but finally in July, Ally and Dean officially became a couple. At work, they were very professional and weren't too affectionate behind the scenes, not wanting to get in trouble. In the privacy of their locker room however, it was an entirely different story. It was three months into their relationship but they still acted like "newlyweds" in a sense. They couldn't stop from kissing one another, which in turn grossed out Seth. Roman was already used to it at this point, having to see them constantly in the locker room and while driving with them, but not Seth. He didn't think he ever would. It was all in good fun though. Seth, along with Roman, were glad that Ally and Dean were together and seemingly happy.

"Be nice." Ally laughed as she swatted Dean on his abs. "I'm sorry Seth, we'll cool it down." She said.

"Thank God." Seth sighed. "Now that you two have come up for air and we have Dean's attention, let's go." He told Dean.

Dean nodded and kissed Ally once more. "I'll catch you later."

She nodded after returning his kiss. "Have a good match guys."

"Don't we always, babygirl?" Roman smirked as she rolled her eyes and watched them walk away to head over to their entrance spot.

As soon as the guys left, Ally started walking over to catering. She was still working with the boys but had to fake an injury after being "speared" by Roman the week before. She didn't mind it because she was exhausted from all the media runs she did earlier, but she felt weird not going out there with them. Ally would be alright though, it was only for this week. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing and she smiled down, already knowing who it was.

"Hello my dear." She greeted.

" _Hi Pumpkin!"_ Paige greeted cheerfully. _"You're still coming on Thursday, right?"_

Ally nodded, even though Paige couldn't see it. "We sure are. You know I love a good Halloween party, especially if you're throwing it."

" _Ugh, don't remind me. I don't know why I volunteered myself. I have so much crap to get for the party but I hardly have the time."_

"Woman, I said I would help you. I have to talk to Dean but I think we're planning on driving to Orlando tonight, so I can help you get stuff tomorrow if you want."

" _That would be wonderful, but only if you're going to be in town."_

"I'll let you know for sure, but most likely I'll be there tomorrow." Ally said.

" _Sounds good."_ Paige said. _"Did you decide on a costume yet?"_

"Ugh, no." Ally chuckled. "Dean doesn't want to do any couple costumes, but I think I can change his mind."

" _By giving him sex? You cheeky thing."_ Paige teased.

Ally chuckled and shook her head. "We haven't even gotten to that stage yet."

" _Why not?"_

"I just don't want to rush into it or force it. If we're in the mood or whatever and it's going to happen, then hey it'll happen."

" _Pruuuuude."_

"Shut up." Ally laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't sleep with him on my second date like you did with Seth." She teased.

" _It's the CrossFit body, I'm telling you! Did I tell you he has the greatest hip dents? He's sensitive there too because when I was-"_

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Ally groaned. "Stop please." She said as she continued walking down the hallway.

Since Ally was distracted by Paige's grossness, she wasn't paying attention to the people around her and didn't notice that John was coming her way. She realized it when she bumped into him and sighed to herself.

"Hey, let me call you back. Something's come up."

" _Okay. You alright?"_

"Yeah, I'll call you later." She said and before Paige could ask her anymore questions, she hung up.

"Paige?" John asked.

"None of your business." Ally said and moved to the side to walk around him.

"You're seriously still mad at me?"

"…are you seriously still asking me that? John, what you attempted to do was disgusting and I will never not be mad about it."

"Then why didn't you say anything to your boys? I've been waiting for them to rip me apart." He said.

Why didn't she say anything? Well for one, it wasn't to protect John that was for sure. She didn't say anything because she didn't want Dean, Seth or Roman to get in trouble. If they found out, she knew exactly how they would react and she didn't want that for them. They weren't even on the main roster for a year yet and if any drama happened, she knew they'd be punished. There was no way she would allow it.

"You don't need to know why I haven't said anything. Just know it wasn't to protect you. I would have gladly watched on as they beat you down, but they won't be. It's my business and I would appreciate it if you would just let me continue moving on with my day and pretending this never happened."

John snorted and rolled his eyes. "If you say so. I know why you haven't said anything and I get it. You don't want them knowing your feelings for me. I know though and it's okay, that's all that matter." He winked as he brushed some hair away from her face.

When she was about to respond, she heard another voice come from behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" She heard Seth ask.

John removed his hand and shook his head. "No, no problem at all." He said with a small smirk as Ally just glared at him. "I'm glad we had this talk, Allison. I'll see you around." John said as he nodded a goodbye to Seth, who was looking between the two and pushed past them to continue on down the hallway.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

Ally shook her head and shrugged it off. "It was nothing, just work stuff."

"Didn't look like work stuff with the way he was touching you."

"It was nothing, Seth. I promise."

"…he didn't do anything to you, _right?_ "

Ally shook her head. "He didn't. I'm fine and I would love to forget this happened, so please don't mention this."

Seth thought she was acting strange and wouldn't question her about it anymore, however he would keep his eye on Cena a bit. Something wasn't right here.

"Anyway, you guys finished your match already?"

"We ended up not having a match, just attacked our opponent and that was it."

"So, the usual." She joked as she walked with Seth.

"Pretty much."

She snorted and they continued to talk about what the rest of their plans would be for tonight, along with Paige's upcoming Halloween party. As they walked into catering, she spotted Roman sitting at a table, already having a plate loaded with sushi and when she looked around for Dean, she found him. Only he wasn't alone. He was still in his ring gear and munching on some food while Nikki Bella was talking to him.

Ally never had a problem with them really, then again she never really spent much time around The Bellas, but something about Nikki rubbed her the wrong way. She had spoken to Brie from time to time, but they got along and she felt like if they hung around more, then maybe they could even become friends. Nikki though, no chance. She especially didn't like that ever since Nikki came back, she had been showing off her new….assets to whoever was around. Lately, it seemed to be that Dean was the one she liked to show off to and she knew that Dean and Ally were together. Ally didn't like that one bit.

"They're just talking." Seth said as he looked at Ally in amusement. It was funny seeing her get all jealous. He knew she was with the way she stood there with her arms crossed and a small frown on her face.

"I know." Ally said, putting on a smile. "It's all good." She lied, watching as Nikki tried to push her chest up closer to Dean, Dean not really acting interested.

"Clearly not. I smell jealousy in the aiiiiiir." Seth teased as Ally rolled her eyes and pinched his arm.

"And I smell the bleach in your hair. I'm going to get some food, I'll meet you at the table." She told him and walked off to get some food.

She didn't even glance over at Dean and Nikki anymore, just focused on loading her plate up with food. Nor did she want Dean to know she was even looking at them, he didn't need to know that Ally was viewing Nikki as some sort of threat.

After getting her food, she sat at the table with Seth and Roman, AJ joining them after. They talked for a bit until Dean came and took a seat next to Ally. "When did you get here?" he asked as Seth and Roman looked over at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Been here for a while." She answered as she ate a grape.

"Huh." He said as he shook his head and started to eat a chicken wing from his plate. "I didn't even see you walk in."

"Maybe you were too busy talking to Nikki." She shrugged as she finished her food and stood up. "I'm going to the locker room, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot later." Ally said as she grabbed her plate to throw out and then left, heading to the locker room.

Seth and Roman couldn't help but to let out a laugh as Dean sat there, looking very confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh you poor thing." AJ sighed as she patted Dean on the shoulder. "She saw you talking to Nikki."

"…right." he said. "I still don't get it."

"Bro, she's jealous." Roman said.

"What the fuck for?" Dean asked. "Nikki came up to me talking about how she loved our work on screen."

"While pushing her boobs up and touching you." Seth added on.

"No she wasn't."

AJ sighed yet again. "You are _so_ oblivious." She snorted. "While you may not have noticed, Ally certainly did and you just stood there and let it happen. Women get territorial with their men. Nikki knows you guys are together and she always seems to flirt with you whenever you're around, with or without Ally."

"She wasn't flirting." Dean shook his head, not getting this at all. "She was talking to me just like how you and Kaitlyn and all of Ally's other friends talk to me."

"I push up on you?" AJ asked, almost disgusted. "Because I know I would never and I barely have anything to push up against you." She said, earning a snicker from Seth. "We're her friends and we all get along, she knows we would never come on to you. Nikki is a flirty type and she knows this. Nikki doesn't care and doesn't really have any morals or shame on who or what she hits on."

"But why would Ally be upset? I don't like Nikki or care about her anyway. I'm with Ally because I want her."

"Then maybe you should tell her that." Roman said.

"This is so cute." Seth chuckled. "Ally is jealous and Dean is clueless. I wish you two would be like this more often and not make out all the time."

Dean threw a chicken wing at him and watched as it hit Seth in the eye, smirking at what happened. However, he had to make things right because he didn't want Ally to be upset. There was no reason to be jealous.

* * *

 **Paige's Condo**

 **October 31, 2013**

 **Orlando, FL**

* * *

"So you just walked off and haven't brought it up since then?" Paige asked as Ally poured herself a drink.

"Nope." Ally said. "It was so stupid of me and I don't know why I let it bother me."

"Because it's Nikki?" Paige joked. "And because he's your man. I think any woman would get a little jealous when another woman tries to hit on their territory."

"He's not my territory." Ally snorted.

"But he's your boyfriend, your man, your babe, you bae, your muffin…"

"I get it." Ally interrupted.

"Right, sorry. So technically, he _is_ your territory."

"I guess." Ally shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it though. We all know Nikki is a flirt and you said Dean looked like he was bored when she was talking to him, right?"

"Right." She nodded.

"So you're good. Dean only has eyes for you and he will always keep it that way. Especially since he knows I would kick his ass if he ever hurt you."

Ally let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. "You're such a good friend, _Morticia_." She joked, referring to Paige's costume.

"That I know." She winked. "Now come along, we need to get our party on." Paige said as they walked out of the kitchen and went out to where the other guests were.

Paige headed straight over to where Seth was, handing him the beer she got for him. "Here you go, Gomez." She smirked as she kissed his cheek and he playfully kissed down her arm in response, earning a laugh from her.

And _they_ thought Ally and Dean were gross as a couple.

Shaking her head in amusement and taking a sip of her drink, Ally watched on as the other guests enjoyed themselves, having fun on this holiday.

" _I vant to suck your blood."_ She heard come from behind her as she felt somebody playfully bite at her neck.

"Dean." She giggled as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "You know I'm Buffy tonight and I should totally attack you."

"You should but you won't because Buffy likes her some vampires." He smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"What a horrible Slayer." She joked.

Dean chuckled and tugged her closer to him. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

She nodded and put her drink on top of the ledge above the fireplace, letting him lead her outside to the balcony, so they could have some privacy.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that." Dean said as he leaned against the balcony, turning to face her. "It has been brought to my attention that you may have been upset with me the other day."

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "It was stupid."

"I agree." He said with a nod, causing her to roll her eyes playfully. "But it obviously meant something if you were upset."

Ally didn't want to admit it but he was over here talking to her about it and she just wanted to squash this whole thing. "I was…jealous." She admitted. "I don't know why." She shook her head. "Well I do because Nikki is pretty much all over you and she knows we're together." Ally said. "I guess when I saw that you weren't paying any attention to me, I let it all get to my head." She sighed. "I'm sorry." She frowned.

Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Nah, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know if I were in your shoes, I'd react the same way."

Ally snorted. "You would kill."

"…okay, I would but I would be insanely jealous while doing so." He smirked as she let out a small laugh. "But you don't have to be jealous. I want you and with the way things are going, you're the going to be the only person I'll ever want." He told her as she smiled up at him. "And I know we're still fresh with this whole relationship thing but I don't give a fuck, you're what I want." He told her. "I may be oblivious and clueless when it comes to certain things, but I'm working on it. You just have to be patient with me because relationships are something I haven't really done before."

Ally nodded. "Well, we both need to work on things." She chuckled. "I'm just glad we talked about it because it was so dumb to make this an issue."

"No harm, no foul." He shrugged. "You just let me know if you ever feel like that again. I can't have my girl feeling like I don't pay her any attention or that I'm not interested."

"I promise I'll let you know if I ever feel a certain way."

"Good." He said as he leaned down to kiss her and then pulled away to get something from out of his pocket. "I got you something."

"Dean, you didn't have to." She shook her head with a smile.

"Eh, I wanted to." He told her, passing over her gift.

She held it in her hand, looking down as she saw that it was a necklace that had a pinky promise charm as the pendant.

"Surprisingly, Seth told me that I should get you something to show you how much you mean to me. I didn't think I needed to and figured I would tell you, but it didn't hurt." He said as he took the necklace and put it on her. "I guess it means that no matter what, we're stuck together and you're special to me. That I promise I'm not going to fuck this up between us." He told her with a small smile.

"Dean." She grinned as she touched the pendant and was just so touched. "Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. "You're so cute." She giggled.

"Ugh." He scoffed, jokingly. "I am not cute. Hot, handsome, cunning, sure. Cute? Gross."

"Shut up." She laughed as she kissed him again and he returned it, pulling her closer to him to deepen it.

"There you guys ar- _OH MY EYES!_ " Seth groaned as the couple just paid him no mind and continued on with their kissing.

"Gomez, come on! Leave them alone." Paige laughed from inside, watching as Seth just frowned and walked back towards her.

"Yes, cara mia."

* * *

a/n: Seth, lol. Seems like he's a little suspicious of Cena, huh? Nothing against Nikki, I just needed some drama for the story before the big drama happens. Review? :)


	12. The Truth About Cena

a/n: Hey all! Sorry it took so long, but here's an update! I recently started a part time job, so I haven't had much time to type out some of the chapters, but I'm working on them as much as I can. With that being said, if I don't update weekly, then an update will probably come every two weeks. I'll try to update every week though. No promises! Also, thanks for all the ideas! A lot of you want Ally to tell Dean about what John did, don't worry it'll happen. Plus, people want some Dean/Cena, Ally/Cena drama. That'll come around too. Just gotta be patient :) This chapter gives you a glimpse into why Dean really can't stand Cena and I threw in something from Halloween as well, since people wanted some more Halloween goodness. Enough rambling, enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **November 28, 2013**

 **Dean's Apartment**

 **Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

"Oh God! Oh God! Stop!"

Dean looked down at Ally with a smirk, watching as she tried to move away from him.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's my birthday and I should get what I want." Ally smirked back as Dean just rolled his eyes at her.

It was Thanksgiving Day and the couple found themselves in Dean's apartment, spending the holiday together. This wasn't what was planned really, they had a show on Tuesday in Vegas and Dean figured he would stay home until the end of the week, since there were no live events scheduled. With that plan in mind, he invited Ally to stay with him since she was going to spend the holiday alone in Boston. He didn't want her being alone, so he figured it was the right thing to do. Once she agreed, they both realized they had off because of Thanksgiving, which happened to fall on Ally's birthday this year. Dean wasn't really into holidays and didn't pay it any mind, but Ally's birthday? Oh he had to make sure they celebrated. The man had a few tricks up his sleeve and managed to put something together, which wasn't easy because of the holiday.

"Are you going to use that excuse all day?" he playfully whined as he stopped tickling her and sat back against the couch, pulling her up to sit up as well.

"Maybe." She chuckled. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well since we burned the fucking turkey earlier…" he grumbled, "…maybe we'll go out and get a bite to eat on the strip."

"Oh you mean since _you_ burned the turkey?" Ally teased.

"Whatever, cooking isn't my thing. You know this."

"I know, but it's still fun to tease you about it."

"Brat." Dean snorted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, kissing the side of her head.

Ally let out a small smile as she rested against Dean. "I love that we finally have some peace and quiet." She said.

"Oh? Don't like our friends?" he smirked.

"I do, it's just very rare that we get time alone." Ally said. "Especially since we've been together."

Dean nodded. "I know what you mean. We don't really get time to be us."

"Exactly." She said. "So, this is nice that we're not bombarded with people." She chuckled.

"I definitely agree. If I had to be around Seth for the rest of this week, I probably would've killed him."

"Dean." Ally laughed as she swatted his chest playfully. "Be nice."

"Be nice? You've seen how he gets. He's worse than a kid." Dean snorted.

"But he's your best friend." Ally said. "You low key love him."

"Whatever." Dean shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, I say we both change out of our pajamas and into some regular clothes so we can head out for dinner. I'm starving."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes playfully as she stood up.

"What? I'm a man." Dean said, standing up as well.

"Okay man." Ally snorted as she headed upstairs to change her clothes.

* * *

 **Maggiano's Little Italy**

 **Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

"This place is so nice." Ally said as she walked into the restaurant with Dean, hand in hand.

After they both showered and changed, they decided to go for some Italian food and Dean knew just the place to take her to. It was a place where you had to dress up, but not too fancy. It was perfect for them. Well, for him since he never usually dressed up.

"Yeah, not too shabby." He nodded as they followed the host to their table.

Once they arrived to their table, Dean pulled Ally's seat out for her and she took a seat before Dean pushed the chair in for her, kissing the top of her head before he went to sit in his seat.

"Such a gentleman." Ally grinned as she took the menu from the waiter.

"I do have some manners in here." Dean chuckled as he took his menu and then nodded to the waiter, watching as he left before looking over the menu. "Any idea on what you want?"

"I don't know." She said. "I could go for chicken parmesan or penne vodka."

"Good choices." He said. "I think I'm going for a steak."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Ally laughed as the waiter came back over to them and then took their orders.

They gave the waiter their drink and food order and he then stepped away to place them in and go to his other tables.

"Ready for the feud with Punk?" Ally asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it should be good. He's a cool guy and I'm sure the fans will be into it."

"Plus the matches would be great." Ally said.

"Well of course, you've got _the_ best in the world going against the self-proclaimed best in the world." He smirked.

"Oh so you guys are the best?" she asked amused as the waiter put their drinks down for them and she nodded her thanks.

Dean nodded his thanks as well. "Damn right we are. We're going to give that old man a run for his money." He joked.

"A mess is what you are." She snorted as she took a sip of her wine. "Did they say if it's going to be one of you guys specifically who will fight Punk or all of you?"

"Woman, don't you pay attention in the meetings?" he teased.

"Hey, they didn't tell me anything." She chuckled. "They just told me I would be on the sidelines, interfering if I have to."

"Well then, yeah, it's going to be all of us. One week I'll fight him on Raw, then the following week Seth and then Roman."

"And then me." She nodded.

"Yeah right, Princess." He rolled his eyes.

"I could take him." Ally scoffed.

"Okay. I'll pitch it to creative then."

"I was just kidding." Ally smirked.

"Wimp." Dean snorted. "But yeah, each week we take him on separately and at TLC it'll be a 3 on 1 handicap match."

"Sounds kinky." She winked.

Dean shook his head in amusement, drinking some of his wine as well. "I think they're doing that to create some tension within the group and tease us breaking up."

"You think they would break you guys up already?" Ally asked.

Dean shrugged. "It's been a year. Most factions end up breaking up after a year."

"True but you guys are so over and I think there's so much you guys could do."

"Like?"

"Like a feud with the Wyatts." Ally shrugged. "It would be badass. Two of the groups the fans are into going against each other? It'd be great."

Dean nodded in agreement. "It would be." He said. "I don't know though. I think they want to start preparing Roman to be the next golden boy or some shit. I've heard the rumors but I tend to ignore them." He told her as she nodded. "I don't know if or when that'll happen but if it does then they'll most likely put us to feud against Cena again." He rolled his eyes.

Ally looked at Dean curiously and just had to ask. "You know, as long as I've known you I never understood what your issue is with Cena."

"He's just a cocky guy and thinks he deserves everything." Dean said. "And he tries to use the excuse that he'll lose to put guys over but I think he does it to get credit for helping people's careers."

"Maybe." She said. "But I feel like there's more to it."

Dean shook his head. "It's not really a conversation to have when you're out to dinner with your girlfriend." He snorted.

"Come on, I asked." Ally said. "You can tell me." She nodded.

Dean looked at her and then let out a small sigh, nodding. "Keep in mind this was before I met you." He said and Ally nodded, listening to him. "You know Audrey Marie right? From NXT?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I had a couple matches with her but never really got to know her."

"Right. Well, when we were all in FCW, we would all hang out with one another. You know, Seth, Audrey, Paige, Ivelisse, Bo, Graves and so on." He said. "The typical FCW superstars and divas at that time. Anyway, so Audrey and I started talking and I thought she was pretty cool and stuff, so I was into her." He continued and shook his head. "This is so fucking weird." He chuckled.

"Dean, really." Ally smiled. "I don't mind." She shrugged. "Go ahead."

He nodded and continued. "Alright then. So, I'm not the relationship type of guy. I mean, I wasn't. Obviously I am now, but back then I wasn't sure. Audrey was changing that for me and I figured that I would give it a go with her and maybe we could be something. After a few months, I asked her out and we got together. It was great in the beginning but around April of 2012, I noticed she was acting different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was traveling with the main roster to do dark matches and that was great for her, we'd talk a lot but as the month progressed, the calls got less and less and when she was in town, it's like she didn't want to be bothered. I figured she was just tired and stressed so I didn't really look into it, but it got to a point where she didn't even want to be around me. I was trying to figure out if I did or said something wrong, but couldn't think of anything." He said. "So, I asked her and she said everything was fine. A week later, she was taking a shower at my place and her phone kept going off, pissing me the fuck off. I went to mute it and when I grabbed it, I saw that the name John popped up."

"Cena?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Yup. I opened up her messages and saw that it was him and he was texting her, asking her where she was and when they could meet up again. When she got out of the shower, I confronted her about it and she came clean and told me that while she was on the road with Raw, she had started sleeping with him. That he was promising her she'd make it to the main roster and get a huge push." He snorted. "We had a big fight and I kicked her out after breaking things off with her." He shook his head. "As for the promises Cena told her about, look where she's at now. Gone from the company."

Ally shook her head. "Wow. I can't believe her. I can't believe John either. That's really messed up on both of their ends."

"Tell me about it. The funny thing is, I wasn't even mad about the fact that she was sleeping with John. I was more upset that she lied to me about it. If there's one thing I hate more than Cena, its liars." Dean shook his head. "I want people in my life that I can trust and that can tell me anything, you know? It's hard to come across people like that."

Ally nodded a bit to herself and at that moment felt horrible. She needed to come clean with Dean and tell him what John did all those months ago. If she wanted Dean in her life, she had to.

"Dean, I-"

"Okay, chicken parmesan for the Miss." The waiter said, putting Ally's plate in front of her and then putting Dean's food down in front of him. "Enjoy." He said, leaving them alone.

"What were you going to say?" Dean asked as he started to cut his steak.

"Uh, nothing. It can wait." Ally said as she grabbed her fork.

She'd tell him later on in the night.

* * *

 **Dean's Apartment**

 **An hour later**

* * *

" _SURPRISE!"_

Ally's eyes widened in shock as she walked into Dean's apartment. All their friends were there and they set up a little birthday get together for her. All of this was happening on a Holiday where they were supposed to spend time with their families and yet here they were, celebrating her birthday.

"…wait, what?" she chuckled a bit as Paige ran up to her and hugged her.

"Dean told us your birthday was today and we all decided to come and celebrate. The whole surprise party thing was his idea, we just had to set up while he took you out." Seth chuckled.

"You did that for me?" Ally asked after Paige pulled away and looked over at Dean.

Dean shrugged a bit, giving a small smile. "Well, you had to celebrate and I know it would have meant the world if everybody was here."

Ally grinned and walked over to him, giving him a kiss as a thank you.

"Guys, can you not?" Roman asked as he covered his daughter's eyes as she giggled. "I'm not explaining all this to her for another few years."

Ally giggled and pulled away, looking over at Roman. "Sorry Ro'." She said as she walked over to greet him and his daughter, along with the other guests that were there.

"Can we eat now?" Paige asked. "I'm starving and Seth wouldn't let me eat until you two got here." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Dean told me not to let anybody touch the food."

"Because I knew that you would start to eat too and there would be no food for everybody."

"Whatever, I do not eat that much." Seth scoffed.

"Uh yeah, you do." Roman said and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Hi Uncle Dean!" Joelle said as she ran towards Dean and jumped up so he could pick her up.

"Hey Jojo." Dean chuckled, picking her up.

"Uncle Dean. Aw, she is too cute you guys." Ally smiled at Roman and his fiancé.

"Thanks." Galina chuckled as Roman pulled her aside so they could get some food and talk to their other friends.

"How come you call him Uncle and you don't call me that?" Seth pouted jokingly.

"Because you don't do special stuff like Uncle Dean." Joelle grinned as Dean shook his head.

"No, don't tell him." Dean said.

"What special stuff?"

Joelle looked over at Dean and then at Paige and Ally who were nodding. "Like dress up for me on Halloween!"

"What?"

* * *

 **Flashback; Halloween**

* * *

 _Paige and all her guests decided to move her Halloween party to the local bar and continue partying the night away. Dean and Ally didn't really want to party as much, so they called up Roman who was in the area and figured they would stop by and bother him for a bit. Especially since he had his daughter and fiancée with him. Ally had met them a few times and his daughter was so adorable, so anytime she got to spend with her was great. Plus, she didn't mind tagging along with them as they went trick or treating._

 _When they arrived to Roman's house, they were greeted and entered their home._

" _Where's your little Princess?" Ally asked, not seeing Joelle._

" _In her room and she refuses to come out."_

" _How come?" Dean asked._

" _Well, I was supposed to dress up tonight to match her costume, but the costume doesn't fit me and she's upset." Roman shook his head. "Galina is working a shift at the hospital and even though she spoke to her on the phone, she won't come out."_

" _You were going to dress up?" Dean asked and started laughing._

" _Stop." Ally scolded as she swatted his stomach and he just kept going. "Mind if I try?" Ally asked._

" _Go for it."_

 _With that, Ally headed upstairs and went to Joelle's room, leaving Dean and Roman downstairs. "Hey Jojo, it's Ally. Can I come in?" she asked._

 _Hearing the door unlock, Ally entered the room and saw Joelle sitting on her bed, pouting as she sat there._

" _Your Daddy said you were upset." Ally said, closing the door behind her and then made her way to sit next to Joelle on the bed._

" _Because Daddy has super big arms and legs and won't fit into his costume."_

 _With this, Ally tried really hard not to laugh at Joelle's reasoning for being upset. She did let out a small chuckle though. "Aw, Jojo. Well, what was he supposed to be?"_

 _Joelle stood up and walked over to her closet where Roman's costume was kept and then came out with it. Okay, now Ally really tried not to laugh and could see what the problem was. "Oh yeah, his arms and legs are definitely way too big for this." She said and then an idea came to her. "I'll tell you what, put on your costume and I'll call your Uncle Dean to come in and maybe he can do something about this."_

 _Joelle let out a small grin and had Ally help her put her costume back on. Once it was on, Ally called for Dean._

" _Dean, could you come up here for a minute?" she asked sweetly._

 _She could hear Dean still chuckling to himself and heard as he headed up the stairs to Joelle's room. "Yes?"_

" _Joelle has something to ask you." Ally smiled._

" _What's up munchkin?" he asked as he squatted down to her height._

" _Uncle Dean." She said, still keeping that pout intact. "Can you wear Daddy's costume and we can match while we go trick or treating?"_

 _He couldn't resist when she was being so cute and pouty. "Sure thing, Jojo." He said giving her a small smile._

" _Really? Yay! You're the best Uncle ever." Joelle giggled as she hugged him._

" _You're going to love your costume." Ally smirked._

" _What is it anyway? A cop or something?"_

" _Nooooo." Joelle said as she pulled away and ran over to her bed to grab it, then brought it over to him._

 _Once Dean saw the costume, he stood up and shook his head. "Nope. Not putting that on."_

" _But you said—"_

" _I know, but I didn't think it would be this." He scoffed as Ally and Joelle stood there, both of them folding their arms across their chest._

" _Dean, come on. She's so sad."_

" _I don't care." Dean said. "No is no." he told Ally as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm not wearing that and that's final."_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"Oh _dude_." Seth laughed uncontrollably, even wiping away the tears that came out as he looked at the picture on Ally's phone.

"Shut it." Dean sighed.

"You make a great Peter Pan." Seth teased as gave the phone back to Ally.

"He was the greatest Peter Pan ever!" Joelle grinned.

"And you were _such_ a cute Tinkerbell." Paige told Joelle, looking over at the photo.

"Thank you." Joelle said, letting out a big smile.

"First and last time I ever do that." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Aw, but it made her happy and you know you love it when she's happy." Ally told him.

"I'm not talking to you right now." He said jokingly as he moved away from her.

"But it's my birthday!"

* * *

Eventually the party ended and everybody helped out with cleaning up. When that was all said and done, they all headed to the hotel and left Dean and Ally alone. Ally had showered and changed, then walked into Dean's room, cuddling up next to him as he watched TV.

"Better?"

"Much better." She said as she laid there comfortably. "Thanks for today, babe." She smiled. "It was a perfect day."

"Only the best for you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're so sweet." She grinned.

"You always say that." Dean snorted.

"It's because you are." Ally told him. "And I really like that I'm the only one who gets to see how sweet you are."

"Let's keep it that way. I don't need to give Seth any more ammo. I know he'll use that Peter Pan picture against me for months." He sighed dramatically.

Ally let out a laugh and kissed his cheek. "I'll protect you from Goldilocks, babe. Don't you worry."

Dean smirked and kissed her forehead, letting her rest against him as she fell asleep, the day's activities wearing her out.

* * *

a/n: That Joelle, I tell ya. She's so cute and I totally feel like she would make a cute Tinkerbell, lol. If you have any more ideas for upcoming chapters or want to see something specific, send me a PM, leave it in a review or tweet me. I'm open to ideas and I'll try my best to include some. See you with the next chapter! Review? :)


	13. Fight Me Like a Man

a/n: Life has me busy, but as promised here is an update! They may be a bit slow, but I do plan on finishing this story. I'll keep this short and simple, thank you to all who read this story! I don't want to keep you from reading, so enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **January 27, 2014**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **Quicken Loans Arena**

 **Cleveland, Ohio**

* * *

"Dean, stop!"

Choosing to ignore Seth, Dean continued storming down the hallway in search of John Cena. He was pissed off over what happened tonight and he was about to beat the hell out of him.

"You need to chill out." Seth said as he ran up to Dean to catch up with him. Once he reached Dean, he moved up to tug him back and block him from moving any further.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way." Dean growled.

"No." Seth said sternly. "You're not going to jeopardize your career over him." He shook his head.

That all went out the window when Dean saw John and just shoved Seth aside, making a beeline for him. "Hey Cena!" he called out and when John turned to face him, he didn't have much of a chance to protect himself from Dean, who tackled him down and started throwing punches.

* * *

 **Earlier in the day…**

* * *

"I don't know how you're walking today." Ally said as she walked with Roman into the arena. "You must be hurting and exhausted after the Rumble match last night." She said.

Roman chuckled a bit and shrugged. "I am, but the show must go on. Hopefully we don't have to do anything crazy tonight."

"For your sake, I hope not." Ally told him.

The night before was the 27th annual, Royal Rumble pay per view and The Shield was very busy that night. They were in the rumble match and of course, had to create some tension during the match, which they did when Dean tried to eliminate Roman, but was stopped by Seth. Then Roman ended up eliminating them both, much to the joy of the crowd, already loving the tension that was present. Ally just accompanied the boys out until the very end when unfortunately, Roman was eliminated by Batista. The fans were very upset with the ending result, especially since Daniel Bryan wasn't in the match either. Someone they were rooting for. It was a crazy night, but very rewarding for the boys.

When the event finished, Ally traveled with AJ and Punk to the next city, to spend some time with AJ, while Seth, Dean and Roman traveled to the next city on their own. They all arrived after a few hours and slept, then headed over to the arena. Seth and Dean had already walked into the arena, leaving Roman and Ally behind. They were hungry and cranky, moreso Dean. Not surprising.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So, how are you and Dean doing? I know it's been a few months, but you two seem to be happy."

Ally let out a big grin and nodded. "We sure are." She said. "I can honestly say this is the happiest I've been in a long time, well relationship wise." She chuckled.

"Had some shitty relationships in the past huh?"

Ally nodded. "I only had two relationships prior to this and it was just a lot of arguing and finding out I was cheated on."

Roman frowned. "I'm sorry baby girl."

Shaking her head, Ally just shrugged. "Don't be, it was a long time ago and for the best."

Roman nodded. "Well hey, at least you're being treated right and are happy now."

"I'm hoping it stays that way." She chuckled. "Dean and I have little disagreements here and there, but they're nothing crazy. Just silly stuff."

"Oh I've noticed when you two aren't on the same page and are mad at one another." He snorted. "Dean becomes a miserable bastard and you just ignore him, which makes him ten times more miserable and grumpy."

"My bad?" she smirked.

"Damn right." He teased her as he nudged her arm playfully. "I'm glad you two are happy though, even if Dean doesn't say it out loud, I can see that he is. You're both good for each other and balance each other out."

"Well he does make me happy." She said. "Thanks, Roman." She smiled as they kept walking.

"Of course." He said. "I'm gonna head off to the locker room and see what we're doing tonight. We'll meet up with you at catering." Roman told her.

Ally nodded and from there, they went their separate ways. Roman went to the locker room he shared with the guys while Ally went to the divas' locker room. She changed into her attire for the night and then went over to do hair and makeup before it became crazy with the other superstars and divas. Once she was done with that, she went to see what she had to do for the night. She would just go out there and manage the boys, then do a Raw Fallout interview right after. After she went through the plans, Ally headed over to catering to get a snack.

"Food!" Ally heard Seth yell out as he ran into catering and grabbed a plate, putting everything he could on it.

"I fucking hate him." Dean growled as he came into the room and went over by Ally.

"Lies, but okay." Ally smirked, watching Dean in amusement. "They have chicken wings today."

"Do they?" he asked as she nodded and he saw the wings. "Fuck yes." He said as he grabbed a plate as well and served himself.

Ally finished getting her food and then went to sit at the table to eat.

"So, rumor going on around back here is that Vince and Punk got into some huge fight." Seth said as he joined her.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." He nodded as he started eating some ribs.

"It's probably nothing and he'll be fine later on." She shrugged. "I'll ask AJ and see if everything is cool though."

"Sounds good. I'm sure it'll all be over tomorrow anyway." Seth told her.

"What will be over?" Dean asked as he sat next to Ally.

"Whatever issue Punk has going on today." Allison told him. "Seth was filling me in on the rumors."

"Oh yeah. Punk is always a hot head, so maybe something didn't go his way or he's upset about last night."

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out." Ally shrugged. "So, what are you guys doing tonight? They just told me I'm managing you guys and shooting a fallout interview."

"We've got a six man tag match. It's us versus Punk and whoever they want to put as his partners. They're still making changes." He told her.

"New Age Outlaws again?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll win as always." He smirked as Ally shook her head in amusement. The man was always cocky.

"Holy shit, did you hear the latest?" Roman asked as he sat with them.

"They banned you from having your hair so wet?" Dean asked.

Roman slapped Dean upside the head for that and Ally laughed, then rubbed his head as he pouted. "No, dick. Punk quit."

"…what?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. They said he just walked out of the arena and quit."

"No way." Ally said.

"Yes way. It's being reported but obviously nobody is making any comments or confirmations so far."

"Holy shit." Dean said. "If that's true, it's going to be a crazy night." He said…then blinked. "Wait, what the fuck? What about our match tonight?"

"They'll probably call us in with changes or might just take us off the card."

"After last night? No way. They definitely have to have us on after Roman threw us out."

"Yeah, ow by the way. You didn't have to be so rough." Seth said.

"That's what she said." Dean smirked.

"Stop." Ally laughed. "I wanna check on AJ, but I'll give her time. Maybe once I speak to her, she'll let me know what's up."

Dean nodded. "Yeah maybe, but definitely give her time. I'm sure everybody will be up her ass about this."

As soon as he finished those words, Joey Mercury came into catering and was looking around until he found Roman, Seth and Dean. When he saw them, he headed over to their table, looking stressed. "Guys."

"Mercury." Seth greeted. 'What's up man?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors that Punk left the arena, so I was told to come over here and let you know about some changes for tonight."

"Are we off the card?" Dean asked.

Joey shook his head. "No. You guys will be the main event and it'll be a six man tag match. You'll be going against Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and John Cena."

Dean had to bite back a groan at that, but listened as Joey continued.

"It'll be an Elimination Chamber qualifying match. If you guys win, you're automatically in the Chamber match at the pay per view."

"Holy shit." Seth said. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Joey nodded. "It's not set in stone yet, they've been talking about other feuds for you guys, so once we know for sure we'll get back to you tonight before the main event."

"Thanks, Joey." Roman said.

Joey nodded. "I'll see you guys later." He told them as he rushed out of the room.

"Dude, if we make it to the chamber that means we're going for the title." Seth said excitedly.

"But then if one of you win it, does that mean you guys are splitting up?" Ally asked.

It was something they didn't think of. It would make sense if they did, since they could probably face each other in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania, if one of them won the title.

"I don't know. I feel like they're not splitting us up just yet." Roman said.

"Well, whatever the outcome is, we just do what we do and steal the show." Dean shrugged. "Especially tonight when we are in there with Cena."

"Hell yeah man." Seth nodded. "We definitely will steal the show tonight."

"Good. Now, onto more important things." Dean said as he looked over at Ally. "Are you going to finish those wings?"

* * *

It was main event time and Ally walked the boys down to the ring and stayed out there for the majority of the match until the referee sent her to the back after she was caught interfering. Once she was in the back, she headed over to the where the TV monitors were to finish watching the match and be ready for her backstage interview.

"Great match huh?" Brie asked as she stood next to Ally.

Ally looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah. They always work well with Bryan and Sheamus."

"Well, they do bring out the best in one another." Brie added on.

"Yup." Ally nodded as she continued to watch the match. It wasn't that she was ignoring Brie or being rude, she did like the girl but never hung around her much. However, Ally was just very focused on the match and wanted to see if they would be in the Elimination Chamber match.

It was quiet for a moment until they both heard somebody else join them.

"Brianna!" Nikki grinned as she strutted over to Ally and Brie, while texting away on her phone. "Are you all ready to go?" Nikki asked, ignoring the fact that Ally was there.

"I'm watching Bryan's match." Brie said, stating the obvious.

Nikki looked away from her phone and over to the monitor, seeing Daniel and Dean going at it. " _Ohhh_ , The Shield." She smirked. "Definitely the hottest team we've ever had." She said. "I mean look at their muscles and how oiled up they are. Especially Dean." She bit her lip. "His arms are just to die for."

"Nicole." Brie said sternly. "Don't be so rude and disrespectful. Dean has a girlfriend and she's standing right here." She shook her head.

Nikki shrugged and went back to looking at her phone. "Whatever. I'll catch a ride with Foxy."

Once Nikki walked away, Brie shook her head and looked back at Ally. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Ally shrugged. "It's not your fault, so you don't need to apologize for her. Just know when I get my hands on her, I won't be sorry." Ally said as she watched the match and frowned a bit. "…did that look like a stiff shot to you?"

Brie was going to comment on what Ally said before, but then looked at what Ally meant. Cena was delivering some pretty stiff shots to Dean and in return, Dean started to do so too, just not as much. "Yeah it did. That's not right." Brie said in confusion.

Allison kept her focus on the match and could see how angry Dean was getting. Roman, Seth, Bryan and Sheamus looked confused as they watched while standing on the apron, not knowing what to do. Luckily for them, it was towards the end and The Wyatts interfered, attacking John and his team. The show was finishing up and Ally excused herself to go shoot her backstage interview with Renee. She knew when she went to meet up with the boys, they would be upset so she was going to take her time with the interview and let them cool off.

It had been about a half an hour since Raw ended and Ally did her interview. She had changed into her regular clothes already and was going to meet up with the guys so they could leave. As she was going down a hallway, she heard a lot of commotion going on and she knew she heard Dean, especially when she heard "Hey Cena!" coming from his mouth. With that, she quickened her pace and followed the sound of all the shouting that was going on. She was blocked at the end of the hallway from seeing what was going on, but she knew. She already knew Dean was pouncing on Cena and she needed to find a way to get in there and stop this. Superstars were trying to pull them apart but both John and Dean kept going after one another.

"Now you don't want to fight, huh?!" Dean said as he kept punching John. "C'mon, fight me like a man, Cena!"

Cena fought back and the superstars tried to pull them apart again.

"Dean!" Ally called out, but it was no use since it was so loud.

Ally managed to squeeze her way through some superstars and she caught Seth's eye. Seth was telling everybody to calm down and move because Ally was there and he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Dean!" she said a little louder and that time, he did hear her.

Dean turned to face her and when he did, that created an open shot for Cena, so he took it and punched Dean. They were going to go at it again until a booming voice was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Vince asked as it suddenly became very quiet and Dean and John were separated. Nothing was said as John and Dean just continued to breathe heavily and glare at one another. John's eye was already swelling up and turning a nasty black and blue. Dean had a few red marks on his face and would most likely have a black eye as well, but he looked much better than Cena did.

"Nobody wants to talk now?" Vince asked as Ally, Seth and Roman held Dean back. "Fine. Both of you in my office, NOW."

"Fuck that, I'm not going." Dean spat.

"This is not up for discussion."

"I said no. Talk to _your_ boy, I'm not talking."

Vince let out a frustrated sigh and was over it at this point. "You know what, I've had a lot of crap today so I'll let it go for now. You both go to the medic and get cleaned up. First thing tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings, you report to me."

John and Dean didn't listen, they just continued to glare at each other.

"Understood?" Vince asked sternly.

"Got it." John said.

Dean just looked over at Vince and John, then shrugged off Ally, Seth and Roman, storming off.

The other superstars parted ways, ready to head out after a very eventful night.

"What the hell happened out there?" Ally asked as she walked with Seth and Roman, catching up with Dean.

"We have no idea." Seth said. "I mean we know John was being stiff with Dean, but we don't know why that was happening."

They caught up with Dean, who was punching away at the wall.

"Dean..." Ally started.

"Don't." he growled.

"I just-" she sighed and shook her head, not wanting to bring up the fight when he was angry. "You need to get cleaned up."

"I'm fine."

"Dude, just get checked out. You can see the black eye already forming." Seth told him.

"I said, I'm fine." He repeated, running his hand over his collarbone.

"Still Dean, you should-"

"Fuck off, I said I'm fine already. Fuck you're being annoying with this shit." He growled.

Ally was taken aback at his tone and how he spoke to her. She did nothing wrong and he didn't have to take things out on her when she had nothing to do with it. Now she was pissed. "Fine." She said.

"Al-" Roman started.

"No, it's fine Roman." She said as she looked back over at Dean. "I'm sorry if I care and don't want you to jeopardize your career. Which hey, you probably did with that fight back there." she scoffed. "You know what? Forget it, you're not going to listen nor do you care. Come find me when you're done being a dick." Ally said and then turned to walk away.

"Yeah, I'm the dick and you're the drama queen." Dean scoffed.

"Dude." Seth said.

Dean just rolled his eyes and stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ally packed up her things and texted Seth, letting him know she was catching a ride with AJ. Of course, she forgot that AJ left with Big E after everything went down with Punk tonight and everybody else was gone from the arena already. She let out a sigh as she stood in the parking lot and took out her phone to catch a cab.

"Allison?" Brie asked.

Ally turned and saw that Brie and Bryan were standing there with their belongings.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked.

"Um, yeah." She nodded and then suddenly shook her head. "Actually not really, I'm giving the guys some time to cool off and was going to catch a ride with AJ, but I forgot she left already."

Brie shared a look with Bryan and he nodded. "Come catch a ride with us." She offered.

"It's okay." Ally shook her head. "I'll just call a cab service."

"No really, we insist." Bryan said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, if I let you take a cab." Bryan chuckled. "We're all going to the same hotel anyway."

Ally saw how genuine the two were and after thinking about it, she nodded. "Alright, fine. Thank you." She said with a small smile. Brie smiled back and they all headed to the car together. Ally just hoped Dean would be alright tonight.

* * *

As he rolled his suitcase behind him and then made it to his vehicle, he put his belongings in the trunk and then shut it closed with a sigh. While he was angry about how his night ended, he couldn't help but to let a smirk out. He sure did get him good. He headed to the door of his vehicle and started to unlock it, when he heard and saw somebody standing by his car.

"We need to talk."

* * *

a/n: This is where things will start to pick up for the story. If there are mistakes in this chapter, my bad, lol. I just wanted to update this ASAP. I'll fix them later. So, any idea on who the people are at the end? Review? :)


	14. Fix It

a/n: A little late, I know but as promised a new chapter is here! I was amused with the reviews for the last chapter, you guys are the best. Good guesses too on who the people at the end were. We won't find out just yet, but little hints will be thrown around in upcoming chapters. This is a bit of a filler, but I like this chapter lol. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **February 14, 2014**

 **Dean's Apartment**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

18 Days.

It has been 18 days since Ally and Dean have last spoken to each other. Sure, they saw each other at work and were professional and didn't let their issues interfere with their jobs, but they haven't spoken about the night Dean flipped out on her. They were both stubborn and it seemed like at this point, they'd never make up. While Dean was getting grumpy over the fact that she wouldn't speak to him and basically stayed quiet when she was around the guys, she never did mention anything about a breakup or wanting him out of her life. He supposed that was a good thing. She definitely didn't deserve him. If he were Ally, he would have kicked his ass. He'd allow it if she wanted to hit him a bit.

The way he reacted that night was disgusting, but he was just angry and took all his anger out on her. He took his anger out on the guys too but he knew it was way worse with Ally. She didn't deserve to hear the things he said to her and he didn't blame her one bit for not wanting to talk to him, but he was getting annoyed with this lack of communication and needed to make things right. Ally was the best thing that had ever happened to him in a long time and he wanted her in his life for as long as she would have him.

Sitting on his couch in Vegas, he took a swig of his beer and was trying to think about how he could make things up with her. It had to be good.

"Still being a lazy bum?" Seth asked as he walked into the living room.

After the Smackdown taping in Ontario, California on Tuesday, the roster had some days off and everybody went their separate ways. Ally and Roman were both in Florida this week. Roman went home to his family while Ally stayed with Paige, since she had to be at the performance center to go over her upcoming match with Paige and Emma for the NXT Arrival event that would be happening the following week. It was going to be a huge live event since it would be the first NXT pay per view to air on the Network. Dean decided to go home and spend his days sulking and getting in his workouts, but he didn't do much of that. Seth could have gone home, but he decided to crash at Dean's place for a few days until he had to go to Florida to spend time with Paige.

"Shut up." Dean snorted.

"Just saying. You've been sitting there since we came in from our workout and that was about three hours ago." Seth said, plopping down on the other couch. "What's up?"

"Just thinking." Dean shrugged.

"About?"

"Stuff."

Seth rolled his eyes. He knew what Dean was thinking about, rather who Dean was thinking about. Dean just never admitted stuff when it came to his feelings.

"You know, you can talk to me about Ally. You know that right?"

Dean looked over at Seth. "How did you know I was-"

"Because whenever she gets annoyed or pissy with you, you always look like how you do now. Lost." He snorted.

Dean rolled his eyes but then nodded, knowing Seth was right. "I'm just over this whole not speaking thing and I know I fucked up big time with her, so I need to make things right."

"You sure did." Seth said and this caused Dean to glare at him. "Hey, Paige told me all about it and you were a dick to her."

Dean agreed and knew he definitely was a dick. "Fuck."

"Fix it."

"How? She hasn't spoken to me." He snorted. "What makes you think she'd want to hear me out?"

"Because she cares about you and even though she's stubborn as fuck like you…" Seth smirked as Dean snorted, "…she will hear you out. You just have to be honest with her dude."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I usually am." Seth smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." Dean shook his head. "I wanna fix this now, I don't feel like waiting until I see her on Monday. That's three days too long."

"You're gonna have to wait, unless you call her."

"Yeah, something tells me I need to do this face to face." Dean said as he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was staring blankly at his TV stand, when he suddenly had an idea. "I've got it."

"FaceTime?" Seth asked. "I know you're not into technology but that's a great idea."

"No moron, not FaceTime." He said. "…what the fuck is that anyway?"

Seth let out a dramatic sigh. "You really need to get with the times."

Dean shook his head and sat up, leaning closer to Seth. "Hear me out." He said and began to tell him his idea.

* * *

 **WWE Performance Center**

 **Orlando, Florida**

* * *

"I think from this point, Emma and I will try for a superplex while you're down on the mat." Paige said to Ally as they all stood in the ring, going over spots they could hit for their upcoming NXT Arrival match.

Ally nodded as saw Emma go to the top and then watched as Paige climbed up and put her into a superplex position. "I think that instead of me missing out on the spot, to make it better and more effective, I could go under you Paige and when you superplex Em, I can powerbomb you at the same time so we all take a bump and sell it better." Ally said as she showed them what she meant.

"That will definitely get the crowd pumped and it would be more effective." Emma nodded in agreement.

They all let each other out of their holds and then went to stand back in the ring. "How do we want to end it?" Ally asked. "I mean we know you're retaining."

"Of course I am." Paige joked.

"Brat." Ally laughed as Emma shook her head in amusement. "I think you and Emma should end it. After all, you've been feuding for a while over the title. It started with you two and should end with you two. Like, when I do the powerbomb, I can roll out of the ring and let you two finish it up."

Emma nodded. "I think that'll work. You can hit the Paige-Turner on me and I can kick out, to make it a "shock" for the crowd and then from there, we can go at it and you can put me into the PTO and I'll tap."

Paige nodded as she listened to the girls. "I think that'll work. We can work out the little details throughout the week but I think what we have planned out should be good."

"I hope so." Ally said as they stepped out of the ring, so other superstars could go over their upcoming matches.

"It will be." Emma said, grabbing her towel. "I'm going to the gym. Anybody wanna come with?"

Paige shook her head. "That's all you today. I have plans."

"Ohhhh right, how could I forget?" Emma teased. "Ally? How about it?"

"Sorry Em, I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and chill out. I'm exhausted."

"Fine. Be that way losers." Emma joked. "I'll see you guys later." she said as she hugged them both goodbye and then headed to the gym in the Performance Center.

"That girl just loves working out." Ally said as she walked out of the Performance Center with Paige, heading to their cars.

"Tell me about it." Paige shook her head. "Speaking of working out, how are things with you and Dean?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to him since he lashed out. So things are wonderful." She said sarcastically.

Paige slapped her upside the head. "Don't be sassy." She laughed.

"Sorry." Ally said and rubbed the back of her head. "It's just frustrating and it doesn't help that he's so stubborn."

" _He's_ stubborn?"

"Okay, we're both stubborn." Ally said and then sighed. "I just don't know if he wants to talk and if he does, how he'll react. I'm not really interested in getting yelled at again for caring about him."

"Is it really caring? Or more of the fact that you love him?" Paige asked with a knowing smirk.

Ally looked over at Paige and just let out a small chuckle as she shook her head. "I don't lo—"

"Yes you do!" Paige grinned. "I can tell and that's amazing, I'm happy for you."

"Well, with the way he's been acting, he's making it harder to do so." She joked. "I'm just ready for us to finally talk about this and move on, it's so stupid."

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

Ally looked at Paige and squinted her eyes. "Have you been speaking to Seth?"

Paige scoffed. "He is my boyfriend, so of course."

"I mean talking to him about Dean."

"…maybe?"

"You guys." Ally snorted. "This is why we all can't be friends." She joked.

"Hey, it's a good thing we all are. That way we tell each other what's wrong and we help each other fix it. Lord knows the boys need it." Paige rolled her eyes.

Ally let out a laugh and shook her head. "Is Dean still upset?"

"From what Seth told me, he's just frustrated that you both haven't spoken and he wants this to be fixed."

Ally nodded. "I'm glad we're on the same page. It's just so dumb that we haven't spoken in 18 days."

"Well pumpkin, looks like you'll need to fix things, huh?"

* * *

 **The Ritz Carlton**

 **Orlando, Florida**

* * *

" _You've reached Dean, I'm not answering because I don't want to or because I'm busy. Honestly, I don't know if this voicemail crap is working. I fucking hate techno-"_

Ally let out a small giggle as she heard Dean's voicemail recording and waited for it to beep so she could leave a message. Stepping off the elevator, she started to walk down the hallway and to her room, while still on the phone.

"Hey, it's me." She said into the phone. "I uh, I just wanted to call and talk to you." Ally sighed. "I miss you and this whole not talking to each other thing is so dumb." She snorted. "I guess call me back later so we can finally talk things out. I'll be waiting." She ended her message as she reached her room and hung up.

After Allison hung up, she started to put her phone back in her bag but then noticed that her door was cracked open. She could have sworn she closed it earlier and now she was starting to freak out, especially when she heard a noise from inside. Who the hell would want to rob from somebody's hotel room? Keeping her phone in her hand, in case she had to call the cops, she started to push the door to open it more and step in. When she did, she saw that the lights were off and went to turn them on, but then stopped from doing so. The room was dimly lit with candles and she was able to make out that there was a trail of rose petals on the floor.

That's when it hit her.

She knew Seth was flying into town today to visit Paige and take her out for Valentine's Day. He probably figured Paige was going to be staying with Ally and set up the room for her.

"Seth, Paige isn't with me." Ally called out as she followed the trail and stopped once again, seeing somebody else standing there.

"I ain't Seth." Dean said with a small smirk as he looked at Ally.

Dean's plan was to fly out to Orlando and surprise Ally, wanting to make things right as well. He didn't have an elaborate plan to wine and dine her or anything like that, he wanted to do something simple and knew that she would love. The rose petals and candles were perfect, he figured and they would go from there, depending on how their talk went. Dean stood there in a pair of jeans and a black dressy top, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked a-fucking-mazing and Ally had to refrain from jumping him right then and there.

"…hi." She said meekly as she watched him start to walk towards her, holding a single red rose in his hand.

"Hey." He said as he reached her.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Honestly, they were both a little stubborn again, wanting the other to apologize but it couldn't continue like this.

"Is that for me?" Ally asked, nodding at the red rose.

"Of course." Dean said as he handed it over to her and she smiled to herself, then brought it up to her nose to smell it. "Look uh, Ally…" Dean started as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous. "What I said a few weeks ago, I didn't mean it and I shouldn't have taken out all my anger on you. You didn't deserve it and I was completely out of line with you…again." He chuckled a little and was relieved when he saw she gave him a small smile.

"Dean, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and prevent you from doing anything that could jeopardize your career. I care about you Dean, a lot and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." He nodded as he took her free hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss the top of it, then held it in his hand as he continued. "You know how I grew up, hell everybody does, so you know I'm not used to people caring about me. The times I believed that people did, they didn't and only used me. It's hard for me to believe that there are good people out there that genuinely care about me."

"Well, you need to start believing Dean, because I do and I always will." She told him with a smile. "I love you, you dick." She chuckled and saw how he just stared at her. It was the first time she had said it and she wasn't sure what he was thinking. "You don't have to love me back, but just know that I do. I'm always going to be in your corner and stick with you through the good and the bad. I might be crazy for doing so, especially with how you lash out, but deep down I know you didn't mean it."

Loved him? He had never heard anybody say that they loved him. What was there to love? He was a jerk most of the time and didn't bother with people. When he did, it was mostly just the guys and there was alcohol involved. This woman had to be crazy to say that to him.

"How could you love me?" he asked. "I'm a complete fuck up and I've been a dick to you. You should be kicking me out of this room."

Ally shook her head. "Dean, since we've been together, you've been nothing but amazing to me. Yes, there have been arguments here and there and you have lashed out, but like I said; I know you didn't mean it. Think about everything you've done for me or with me. Accompanying me to the Hall of Fame, making that a date, listening and being there for me when I told you about my family and my Father, protecting me, assuring me that I had nothing to worry about when it came to other women, surprising me for my birthday and now surprising me by flying in from Vegas to come and make things right. Nothing in there makes me see you as a fuck up, or so you say."

Dean shrugged a bit. "Well, I care about you too and if you're my girl, I want to do everything I can to keep you happy."

"See? You're amazing." She chuckled. "And it is why I love you."

Hearing all that, Dean let out a small smile and then pulled her to him and leaned in to kiss her. This wonderful woman, who shouldn't even give him a chance, was doing so and she was in love with him. She though he was amazing? No, she was amazing and she didn't even know it.

He pulled away momentarily and picked up her hand that held the red rose. "You know, I was told that red roses are given to those who you want to show love and passion for. Especially when it comes to a single red rose. A single red rose shows love and let me tell you, you beat me to it tonight as I wanted to say it first, but hey." He shrugged. "I love you too."

"Yeah?" Ally asked as she let out a grin.

"Mhm." He nodded with a smirk. "I have to if you're crazy enough to put up with me." He joked as she swatted his chest gently and let out a laugh, resting her forehead against his chest. He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. "That and because you're amazing too. You've changed me in many different ways I didn't even know possible. I sound like such a sap half the time and am, as Colby would say; whipped."

"You are not." Ally rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I am, but that's okay. As long as it's with you and only you." He replied, not giving her a chance to respond as he kissed her once again and then picked her up by her hips, causing her to let out a squeal and a giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Babe-"

"Shhhh." He said as he kissed her again. "I think it's time we make up properly." He said with a small smirk as he walked them over to her bed.

* * *

a/n: Hate to cut it there, but I've never written out a love scene on here before and I'm rushing to get this up first lol. I might write it in the next chapter or just edit this one and replace it eventually. We'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review? :)

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate on Thursday! Enjoy the holiday! :)


	15. Victorious

A/N: Liiiiiiife and I was stuck on this chapter. Fillers man, they'll be the death of me. Anyway, sorry for the super late chapter but here it is! I'm updating whenever I can now, so no promises if it's each week but I'm definitely trying for each month at least. We'll see how it goes. After this chapter, I believe things will start to pick up even more and drama will ensue. Yay! No rambling, I left you guys waiting enough. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

P.S.

I suck at typing out matches so that's the best it's gonna get in this chapter, lol.

* * *

 **April 7, 2014**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **Smoothie King Center**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

* * *

Once again, time flew by over the past couple of months. After their feud with The Wyatt Family, The Shield was put into a program with Kane and The New Age Outlaws, which lead to them having a match at WrestleMania. This caused creative to turn the Shield and Ally into faces, but that didn't really matter to them. They still went out there and did what they had to do, whether the crowd liked it or not. Following a successful night at WrestleMania, tonight they were doing Monday Night Raw. This was going to be a big night for them as many changes were going to happen. Ally was going to win the Diva's Championship from AJ, who was leaving for a few months and The Shield was going to enter a feud with Evolution.

"I'm going to be Diva's Champion!" Ally said happily as she entered the Shield's locker room.

The guys had to laugh as she had been saying that all day long since finding out.

"If you keep yapping about, maybe they'll change their mind." Seth teased.

"…I hope all that bleach in your hair causes you to go bald."

"Ha! Good one babe." Dean smirked as he walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"I know." She said as she returned his kiss. "So, enough about me. Are you guys excited for tonight?"

"Hell yeah." Dean said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "This is going to be a huge moment for us, for sure."

Roman nodded. "Going against the boss and then going into a feud with Evolution."

"Who would have thought they'd be back after what….ten years?" Seth asked with a chuckle. "I think the fans will love it as the weeks go by."

Ally nodded in agreement. "I think they will. I know I do and it hasn't even started yet." She chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and Roman opened it, seeing that it was a crew member. "Ally, your match is up next. You need to head over to the gorilla position." He said as Ally nodded.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled and watched as he left. "Welp…" she said as she looked over at the boys. "This is it."

"You've got this, babygirl." Roman said as he gave her a fist bump.

Seth nodded in agreement. "You sure do. You're gonna kick ass." He said.

Ally nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys." She said.

"Ditto to everything they said." Dean told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "We'll both be champions after tonight and then we can rule this company." He joked and she snorted, punching his arm lightly.

"Behave." She chuckled. "I'll see you guys later on." She said as she leaned up to kiss Dean.

Dean returned her kiss and then kissed her forehead. "Yup. Love you." He said quietly.

"Love you too." She smiled as she then parted ways and left the locker room, heading to gorilla.

* * *

 **RAW**

* * *

 _Ally's music had just hit and interrupted AJ's promo._

 _"AJ, AJ, AJ…" Ally said as she walked down the ramp with a microphone in her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help myself as I heard you talking. Ever since you became Diva's Champion, you've accomplished so much and to be the longest reigning Diva's Champ? That's super impressive." She nodded as she went up the steel steps and entered the ring. "Plus, you're the first Diva's Champion to ever defend the title at WrestleMania. I think that's a huge accomplishment and honor. For that, I think you should be congratulated for all your hard work and making the diva's division have meaning again." She said as the crowd cheered and AJ just nodded, bowing a bit at the compliment she was receiving._

 _"Well, thank you." AJ said. "I'm glad somebody besides myself and Tamina finally sees that."_

 _Ally nodded. "Of course." She said. "Now, there was one thing I couldn't help but to notice. I know that you faced all the divas last night in the battle royal and you said you've faced every diva in this company…" she trailed off as she "thought", "but I couldn't help but to think, you actually have never faced me." This caused the fans to cheer a little louder, watching in anticipation. "And if you're the fighting champion that I think you are, you'll make it happen AJ."_

 _AJ scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I bet you all would." She said to the crowd, earning cheers in response. "Hm, well since it is the night after WrestleMania, I'll be generous and allow you the opportunity at my title." She said. Once again, the crowd cheered and it was louder than before. "…however, it won't be tonight." AJ smirked as Tamina laughed. "It'll be when I say so. Good try though." AJ said as she nodded towards Tamina, signifying Tamina to open the ropes for her._

 _The crowd booed as they watched AJ go through the ropes. "Guys, guys…" Ally said to the crowd as she shook her head. "It's alright, no need to boo her. We all know she's scared to face me and that's fine…" she said, which caused AJ to gasp and make her go back into the ring._

 _"I am not scared." She scoffed._

 _"No?" Ally asked._

 _"No." AJ said. "I'm always up for a challenge and am willing to face anything and anyone who steps forward."_

 _As Ally was about to speak again, another person's music hit and Ally knew it all too well. She was surprised since she had no idea about this person being here tonight and she had to refrain from getting excited in the ring. "Ladies, I hate to interrupt as well but did I head you correctly, AJ?" Paige asked as she walked down the ramp. "You'll face anyone?"_

 _AJ looked between Ally and Paige, getting upset. "Anyone on the main roster." AJ corrected._

 _Paige let out a small smile and stepped into the ring, standing next to AJ and Ally. "Good thing I am on the main roster then huh?" she said, which earned cheers from the crowd once again._

 _"You know AJ, the way I see it, you need to prove yourself. You're up for the challenge? Fine, show us. Defend your title right now against me and Paige."_

 _AJ ignored the crowd who was doing the "Yes!" chants and glared as she looked between Ally and Paige. With a small nod in Tamina's direction, she handed her the title and told her to leave the ring. She was agreeing to the match. A ref made their way out as Ally smirked, stepping back to hand the mic over to one of the crew members. Once the ref checked the competitors and all was good to go, he signaled for the bell._

 _AJ immediately went for the attack, punching Paige first and then Ally. They both stumbled back as they held their jaws before looking over at AJ who was pandering to the crowd. Paige and Ally looked over at each other briefly before looking back at AJ. They both nodded and walked up to AJ from behind and pulled back on her hair, sending her down to the mat. AJ let out a groan and rubbed the back of her head, going to stand up again. When she did, Ally punched her first and AJ ended up turning to face Paige, who punched her again and she ended up turning to face Ally again. The two went back and forth with this for a while before AJ rolled out of the ring and was checked on by Tamina._

 _Ally and Paige stared each other down once they realized it was just the two of them in the ring and Ally had to let out a small smirk before she shook her head at Paige, who let out a smirk of her own. The two went at it for a while, putting on a good showing for the crowd with how well they knew each other in the ring. They had counters for their counters, knew when to block moves, worked together to keep taking AJ out of the match and hit their finishers on one another a few times. Eventually Ally did a dive outside to the ring to Paige and Tamina, who was trying to interfere, and then she headed back into the ring. AJ was going back into the ring as well to sneak up on Ally but she sensed it and superkicked AJ as hard as she could. Now that AJ was down, Ally went for the pin and got the three count, winning the Diva's Championship._

* * *

 **Backstage**

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were debuting!" Ally said as she currently held onto Paige tightly, happy her friend was going to be on the road with her.

"That's why they're called surprises sweetheart." Paige said sarcastically with a small chuckle, hugging Ally back.

"Still. I wanted to know." She pouted as she let Paige go and looked over at the backstage worker who was putting her name plate on the Diva's title before putting her attention back on Paige. "Did Seth know? If he did you are on my shit list." She joked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "He found out a few hours before the show because I didn't even know until then."

"You bitch."

"I concur with that statement." AJ said as she approached the girls. "If I had known you were debuting tonight, I would have held off on taking time off." She pouted. "Why you no tell me?"

Paige snorted as she hugged AJ. "Because I love surprising people. Besides, you need the time off and you're getting married!" she grinned. "I will be here when you get back, don't you worry."

AJ let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm going to miss all the fun for the next two months but I suppose I'll live." She chuckled.

Ally shook her head in amusement and looked over when a backstage crew member nodded over at her, signaling she was needed for her backstage segment with the boys. "Looks like the champ is needed." Ally joked with a smirk as she grabbed her title and put it over her shoulder.

"Ugh, am I going to hear this from you often?" Paige teased.

"Yes." Ally grinned. "I'll catch up with you two later though." She said as she gave them a hug goodbye and started to walk over to the room where The Shield would be filming a segment with Kane and Stephanie. She saw the boys outside the room, waiting for her and then she smiled as she heard Seth first.

"The Champ is here!" Seth grinned, giving Ally a hug which she returned.

"Excuse me, there are two champs in this group. Obviously I'm the most important one." Dean smirked.

"You wish." Ally chuckled as she let Seth go and then leaned up to greet Dean with a kiss.

"Congrats babygirl." Roman said.

"Thanks, Roman. It feels so good to finally be the Diva's champion. I thought it would never happen."

"Well it did and it was a great match too. The crowd went insane when you and Paige went at it."

"Speaking of her, why didn't you tell me she was going to debut?" Ally playfully punched Seth on the arm.

"Ow." He pouted, rubbing his arm. "I was sworn the secrecy, but now you know and you weirdos can have your girl time." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous now, Rollins." Ally laughed. "I'm sure she can fit you in her schedule."

"I hope you can fit me in too." Dean said, amused. Though, he meant it in a more dirty way.

"Of course I can." Ally said, then rolled her eyes and slapped Dean's chest lightly. "Perv." She snorted. Before they continue on, it was time for them to step into the room and shoot their backstage segment and it wasn't long before they went out to the ring for their ending segment on Raw.

* * *

"I'll meet you guys by the car." Ally said as she made it to the Diva's locker room.

Dean nodded and kissed her cheek before he went off with the guys to head to their locker room and change for tonight's celebration. They would just be going to the bar to celebrate Ally's title win, Paige's debut and their new feud with Evolution that was put into action tonight. Things were changing and looking up for them.

Ally saw that Paige was finishing up in the locker room, so she decided to take a quick shower and change into her clothes. It would kill some time since Paige had to talk to talent relations before they left the arena.

"I'll be back and then we can meet up with the guys." Paige said as she grabbed her belongings and head out of the locker room.

Ally nodded and grabbed her change of clothes, going into the bathroom to shower. It was about 20 minutes after her shower and she was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, plaid top. She was keeping it simple tonight since they were only going to a bar. Nothing fancy. Deciding to put on her converses and her hair up in a ponytail, she put all her other belongings in her bag and then headed out of the locker room to go look for Paige.

"Ally! Glad I could catch you. I thought you left."

Allison rolled her eyes as she heard the voice and then heard them catching up to her, even though she was trying to walk faster.

"Leaving. No need to talk."

"Come on, Ally." John sighed.

"Leave me alone." Ally said and continued on with her way.

John wasn't going to let her go that easy, so he reached up and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Get off of me." Ally said as she stopped and tried to remove his hand from the hold her had on her arm.

"If I let you go will you just give me a second to say what I have to say?"

She immediately thought no, but she didn't say it. Even though she hated the guy, he was her co-worker and since plans were always changing when it came to storylines and so on, she figured she would give him a chance.

"Does it have to do with work?"

"No."

"Then no. Good night, John." She said, starting to turn away.

John let out a sigh. "It has to do more with an apology."

Well…

That certainly got her attention.

"Come again."

John let out a sigh and was a bit relieved that she wasn't walking away and was actually paying attention to him.

"Look, I know it's late and you had a huge night, so you probably want to head out." He started. "But over the past few weeks, I've been thinking about what happened between us and I'm sorry for how I reacted last year and ever since then. It's been wrong of me."

Ally stared at John in confusion. _What the hell?_

"Where is this coming from?" she asked. "I mean, honestly. It's coming from out of nowhere."

John nodded. "I know. Some things have been going on in my life recently and it's made me think about some choices I've made and so on, so I'm trying to make things right. Especially with those who I've hurt or bothered."

She didn't know what to think. He did seem genuine but it was all too weird for her. After all this time, _now_ he was apologizing? Ally was just anxious to leave and didn't want to up and forgive him without getting a full and real explanation, but it wouldn't be tonight. She just wanted to get the hell out of here already.

"Look John, it's nice to hear you apologize and all that, but it's just too-"

"Weird?"

Ally simply nodded.

"I know." He told her. "Look, I know you're heading out to celebrate so I won't hold you back any longer but let me just get one chance to explain everything to you. That's it. After that, you can tell me to fuck off for good or maybe we can move past this and be cordial to one another, especially since we work together."

No way was she moving past her issue with him, especially since she learned about his past with Dean. She didn't trust John after hearing that story and she didn't want to risk anything.

"I don't know, John."

"Just one time, that's it. We can meet up whenever and wherever you want. I want to make things right."

Allison looked down at her watch and then saw Paige down the hallway, who had her eyebrows raised, questioning why Cena was there.

"Let me think about it and get back to you. That's the best I can do."

John nodded. "Of course, I understand." He said with a small smile.

Allison didn't return the smile but she did nod and stepped around him to join Paige and walk to the car.

"Congratulations by the way. On everything tonight." John said.

Ally nodded as she looked back. "Yeah, thanks."

John nodded as well and waved over at Paige slightly, who did the same and he then went on his way.

"What was that about?" Paige asked once Ally joined her and they headed to the parking lot.

"Just wanted to congratulate me on everything that happened tonight." Ally lied.

Paige wasn't buying that for a second, but she wasn't going to push Ally to talk about it if she didn't want to. Besides, she knew Ally would tell her what was going on when she was ready. "That was nice of him."

"Well, he is the employee of the year." Ally joked as she spotted the guys. "Walk faster my dear, we have drinks and men to get to."

"I bet you can't wait to have sex with Dean later, especially since you're both champions now." Paige teased.

"Ohhhhh, champion couple sex. Sounds kinky!" Ally joked.

"UGH."

* * *

 **Locker Room**

* * *

The man knocked on the locker room door, waiting for the person inside to answer. Once they did, they let him in and shut the door once he was inside.

"So?"

"I think I got it. Our plan is definitely in motion now."

With her arms folded across her chest, she smirked and nodded. "Time for phase two."

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhhh. Who could it be? Review? :)


	16. All The Right Moves

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update for you! It's a little shorter than usual, but it's not that much of a difference lol. This was kind of a filler for now but don't worry, the next couple of updates will pick up with the drama. Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile and laugh. Enjoy this chapter and enjoy the Rumble tomorrow night! Can't wait! :)

* * *

 **May 1, 2014**

 **Dean's Apartment**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

The past couple of weeks had been pretty busy for everybody. With the Evolution feud that The Shield was involved with, they noticed that had become busier than ever and were doing interviews and appearances all over the place. The rest of the roster was super busy as well and they didn't have much time off but luckily, the company finally gave them a few days off. Finally they could have the next two days to go home and rest up, especially after their crazy WrestleMania schedules and with the upcoming Extreme Rules pay per view and the UK tour, they definitely needed time to rest and relax. With that being said, Dean went back to Vegas while Seth and Roman went to Davenport and Pensacola respectively.

Not only was Dean in Vegas, but Ally was with him too. It would be the last time she would see him for a while since on tv, they were going to write her off on the Raw following Extreme Rules, with an "attack" by Evolution, but it was only to make the feud more interesting and intense until their rematch at the Payback pay per view in June. It was all planned out already, especially since the fans were really into The Shield and Evolution going after one another. However, she wouldn't be sitting at home on the couch the whole time. She had to travel to different countries while she was "injured" to promote the company and future events, so she would be super busy. With that being said, it was obvious they needed to spend time together before splitting apart for the next couple of weeks.

Dean was coming in from his workout and heard Ally messing around in the kitchen. Before he left the house, she was sleeping but he figured she would be up by the time he came back. Closing the door behind him, he headed to the kitchen and saw her mixing some things together in a bowl. He didn't say anything or make any noise at first, just enjoying seeing her moving around in his kitchen. At this point, it was something that he loved to see and would never get tired of it. Finally deciding to make his presence known, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed the side of her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop being a creep and come by me." Ally joked as she let out a small smile and continued what she was doing.

"Such loving words." Dean smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Just baking some cookies and cupcakes. I haven't had much time to do this and since we have off for the next two days, I figured I could get to it. Besides, I know just how much you love it when I bake."

"Because I get to eat it all."

"Yeah and you leave me nothing." She joked with a pout.

"Well maybe if you behave, I'll leave you a few today." He joked.

Ally scoffed and elbowed his stomach gently. "Ass."

Dean let out a laugh and let go of her so she could continue. "Your favorite one."

"Meh." Ally joked with a shrug before she leaned over to give him a kiss. "How was your workout?" she asked after they broke apart and he leaned against the counter, drinking some water.

"It was good." He said. "I ran a little more than I usually do, so I guess that'll make up for any days I can't work out this week."

"Especially with Extreme Rules and all the appearances you guys have to do over the next couple of weeks."

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes. "We haven't even started and I'm already tired."

"My poor baby." She said with a small pout as she put the cookie dough on the baking tray.

"I'll be alright though." He said with a smirk. "I'm a big boy."

Ally nodded. "It's going to be so weird not being around you, the boys or any of my girls for the next few weeks."

"Is that your way of saying you're going to miss me?" he smirked.

Ally stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. "You know I always miss you when we're not together." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

Dean let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing the top of her head. "Does it make me a total sap if I say I feel the same way?"

"Not at all."

"Good, cause I feel the same way." Dean said. "It's getting harder and harder to let you go and not see you as much throughout the week."

"I know. I mean yes, we work together on tv and all that but once we're backstage, we're all spread out doing other stuff and sometimes I have to go do things in the morning and you're off doing other things. Well, lately anyway."

Dean nodded. "And just think, The Shield isn't even broken up. Watch once that happens, then we're really going to be all over the place. We'll all be busy with other promotions and shit."

Ally pouted as she picked her head up to look at him and rested her chin on his chest. "Can we just lock ourselves in here and never go out?"

Dean let out a small laugh and shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think we can do that. The fangirls love me too much and I have to grace them with my presence."

"You little shit." She laughed.

Dean let out a smirk and leaned down to kiss her. "I think I do have a solution though." He said before he went back to kissing her again.

"Hm?" she muttered, returning his kiss.

Breaking the kiss apart for a moment, he saw as she let out a little pout at the lack of his lips on hers and smiled a bit to himself. He then cupped her face with his hands and let out a breath.

"Move in with me."

Ally's eyes widened a bit and she looked at him curiously. Surely she didn't hear that correctly. "What?"

"Move in with me." He repeated as he looked at her. "You're here most of the time anyway and we'd be able to see each other more on our days off. You wouldn't have to go to Boston and be alone, I hate when you're there alone anyway. Plus…" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I love seeing you here and walking around like this is your home anyway. I don't think I could ever get tired of it."

She let out a small smile at his words and thought it over. Dean did have a point, she was at his place more than anything. At this point, her apartment in Boston was just there and she was only there to get clothes and that was about it. She couldn't remember the last time she was there for more than a few hours. Vegas was starting to become her home more than anything and she actually liked that it was. Wherever Dean was, that was her home.

"Are you sure?" she asked, making sure this was really what he wanted.

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I mean as long as you don't have girly shit around the place. Like pink shit and all that. Then I'll have to rethink this and our whole relationship." He teased with a smirk.

Ally let out a laugh and then nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll move in with you." She smiled.

"…really?"

"Really, you dick." She teased.

Dean snorted and shook his head in amusement as he pulled her to him again and kissed her. The kiss was intensified almost immediately and he picked her up, letting her legs rest around his waist.

"Babe…" she said.

"What? I have to show you around your new home." He said as he started to walk with her.

"I've seen it already." She giggled.

"Not well enough. There are some counters that you need to inspect closely and I intend to help you with that."

"Hmmmm…" she said as she kissed at his neck and sucked on the skin there. "And how are you going to help me with that?"

"By having you bent over on them."

Ally let out a blush at his blunt words and laughed a bit. "But my baking-"

"Will be there later." He said as he moved her up and threw her over his shoulder, allowing her to let out a giggle as he slapped her ass and went up the stairs.

* * *

 **May 5, 2014**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **Times Union Center**

 **Albany, New York**

* * *

Raw had just went off the air and it ended with Evolution standing tall over The Shield. Well, it ended with Ally getting an RKO and then getting triple powerbombed by Evolution, but of course, Evolution showed their dominance to end the show and Ally was officially written off of television until the Payback pay per view, where she would make her return. When Ally took the powerbomb tonight, the back of her head hit the mat a little harder than it was supposed to, so she went to the backstage medics to get checked out and luckily she didn't suffer an injury.

Ally walked out of the medic's room and saw Dean already dressed and leaning against the wall, waiting for her. "So, what'd they say?" he asked once he saw her.

She gave him a small smile as she approached him. "I just had the wind knocked out of me." She told him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder so they could walk together. "Since I'll be out the next couple of weeks, they just want me to rest and relax as much as possible. Especially during the rest of this week."

"Good, at least it's nothing serious." He told her as he kissed the side of her head. "You're riding with Paige tonight, right?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "Yup. We have a few radio interviews to do in the morning and then we have to drive to the city to do some stuff for 2K15." She said.

Dean nodded. "Well the boys and I are gonna head out to Buffalo tonight, instead of leaving early in the morning trying to make it on time for the Smackdown taping."

"Booooooo." She pouted.

"I know." He snorted as he stopped in front of the divas' locker room. "So, I won't be seeing you until we're both in Vegas next week."

Ally sighed. "That's so far away."

"You'll be fine." He chuckled as the locker room door opened.

"Are you concussed? I need to know so I can cover up the seats in case you throw up." Paige teased.

"What a bitch." Ally joked. "And no, I'm not concussed but maybe I'll find a way to puke and get it all over you."

"You're so gross." Paige sighed. "You know you date somebody so nasty?" she asked Dean jokingly.

"Of course, it's one of the things I love about her." Dean smirked as Ally grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You would." Paige snorted. "I'm going to meet with Carrano to get the itinerary for tomorrow, then I'll head over to the car. Would that be enough time for you?"

"For sure. I'm going to shower when we get to the hotel, so I just have to change and grab my stuff. It shouldn't take me longer than fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'll meet you out there." She said. "Adios, Deano." Paige said as she walked away.

"Weird friend you have." Dean said. "And weird girlfriend Seth has."

"Be nice." Ally chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you next week then?"

"Yup, you sure will. I'll call you later though and probably a bunch of times throughout the week."

"I look forward to it." She laughed as she leaned up to kiss him. "Be safe."

"Never." He smirked, returning her kiss. "Call me when you get to the hotel, alright?"

Ally nodded, pulling away from him with a small smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." Dean said as he gave her a wink and then headed down the hallway, to meet up with the guys.

Allison went into the divas' locker room and quickly changed into her regular clothes, then collected all of her belongings. She didn't want to keep Paige waiting, so she did everything as quick as possible. Once she made sure she had everything, she left the locker room and sent Paige a text, letting her know she was on her way to the car already. As soon as she sent it, she spotted John walking in her direction. She wasn't planning on stopping, but when he spotted her, he gave her a quick nod. "Hey Ally."

"Hi John." She said as she made to keep going.

"Doing alright? I saw that bump earlier."

Biting back a sigh, she stopped and faced him, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have to rest and I'll be good."

"Well, good." He said. "Hey so, have you given any thought about meeting with me?"

"Honestly, not really. I've been kind of busy these past couple of weeks." It wasn't a lie, she really was busy.

John gave a nod and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I know you'll be away for a while, so maybe if you have time to think about it, let me know. I really want to clear the air so that it's not so awkward for us anymore."

The truth was, she wanted that too. John was a dick for what he tried with her, but he did seem like a nice person deep down. She didn't want to be so cold and awkward with him. "I would like that too." She said. "Look, I uh, I have a few appearances and stuff this week and next week, maybe once I see what the rest of my schedule is like after that, I'll reach out and let you know when it's a good time to meet."

John was about to respond until somebody else came up to them. "John, Ally." Roman said in greeting. "What's going on?"

Ally was going to answer him, but John did instead. "I was asking how she was doing after her bump earlier. It looked bad, so I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Ally looked at John and nodded a bit, agreeing with his story. "Uh yeah and I told him I'm fine, so that was it. He was just saying goodbye."

Roman didn't look so convinced but for Ally's sake and because he was already tired and had a long night ahead of him, he bought it for now. "Oh alright. Well, I'm heading to the car, wanna come with me? I'll take you by Paige. I know Seth was stopping by to say goodbye to her."

Allison nodded. "Sure thing. Good night, John." She said.

"Good night." John said. "Roman." He nodded and walked off down the hall.

"You and Cena are buddies now?" Roman asked.

Ally chuckled and shook her head. "Just co-workers my dear. He was concerned I guess." She shrugged. "No harm in that."

"I guess not. As long as he didn't try anything with you. I would hate to find out and then tell Dean. I don't want to have to bail him out of jail tonight or anything." He joked.

Ally let out a laugh. "Well nothing to tell here, so you're good." She said as they headed out to the parking lot to meet with the rest of their crew.

* * *

"Anything?"

The man let out a sigh, not wanting to answer. "I already told you I would let you know if anything changes." he said as he sat on the couch.

" _Ugh_ , come on. I thought you said you had this."

"I do have it. Don't worry, it'll happen and when it does, she'll fall right into our plan and won't even see what's coming to her."

"And then we'll get what we want?"

"Of course. That's the whole idea right? I get the one thing I want and you get both things you want."

"Damn right. I always get what I want."

* * *

a/n: Two or three more chapters until we get answers and we get some major drama! Some people have already guessed correctly on who the two mystery people may be. Review? :)


	17. A Big Step

a/n: Sorry for the delay! I started a new job last month and haven't had time to finish typing this up and I was a bit stuck on this chapter but I finally fixed some things and forced myself to get this chapter done, even made it a long one since you've been waiting. Since the last chapter was updated Daniel Bryan retired and we're on the road to Wrestlemania. I'm so pumped for it and can't wait for the day it gets here! I won't bore you anymore so go on and read the chapter. Enjoy and happy reading!

#ThankYouDanielBryan

* * *

 **May 19, 2014**

 **Allison's apartment**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

* * *

Allison had been off the road now for about 15 days and while it would have driven her crazy, she had been extra busy over the past couple of days. For the first week she had off, she was home resting but also spent some time in her apartment in Boston, getting rid of stuff she didn't need and figuring out what she was packing when she had to move in with Dean. After that whole first week, she spent the rest of her days doing some interviews and appearances in Mexico, for some upcoming shows the WWE would be doing. Being constantly busy, Ally wasn't as bored as she thought she would be and it also helped that she had Brie Bella accompanying her on some of the appearances. While they weren't the best of friends, they were cool with one another and got along well. It would only be a matter of time before they became best friends.

With all that being said, Ally flew back into Boston last night and was in her apartment again, packing up some belongings. It would be June before she knew it and she had to have everything packed up by the first week of June, since Dean said they would drive from Boston to Vegas and try to get everything moved into his place. Ally knew it would be a long couple of days when they would take the drive and get her moved in but it would be worth it.

She was in the middle of cleaning up and packing when Paige decided to FaceTime her. It had been a few days since she last spoke to her, especially since WWE was currently on their UK tour this coming week. The distraction was welcome.

"Geez, you've got quite the mess there." Paige said as she saw a bunch of boxes in the background.

"Tell me about it." Ally snorted as she sat on the couch. "I never realized how much crap I had until I started to pack everything up."

"What are you bringing to Dean's?"

"I'm just taking my clothes and prized possessions." She told her. "I'm not moving in a ton of shit." She said. "All my furniture and stuff like that is being donated."

"Aw, look at you." Paige said. "Goody two-shoes."

"That's me." Ally grinned. "So what's up? How's the tour and the guys?"

"The tour is great." Paige smiled. "The fans and live events have been awesome. Everybody had some time to sight see and all that yesterday."

"Did you take them on a tour?" she teased as she started to fold some shirts and put them away in a box.

"Actually, I went to my parents' house and introduced them to Seth."

"What?" she grinned, "How did that go?"

"It went really well." Paige said with a genuine smile. "Thank goodness because I really love him and I'm glad they do too."

"Aw, that is so cute." She teased, but was happy for her friend.

"Shut up." Paige laughed as she shook her head and pushed some hair back behind her ear.

"…wait." Ally blinked and then stopped what she was doing. She then brought the phone closer to her face so she could see better, "What is that?"

"What's what?" Paige asked innocently.

"On your finger!"

"Oh, you mean _this_?" Paige asked as she held her left hand up.

Ally let out a squeal as Paige just laughed. "You bitch! You didn't even say anything!"

"I know, I know. I wanted to see if you would notice." She chuckled.

"When did this happen?!"

"Last night at my parents' house." Paige said. "He asked my parents for permission and he proposed shortly after."

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you guys." Ally smiled. "You guys are perfect for one another."

"Thanks pumpkin." She responded.

"So are you guys thinking of getting married soon or you're not sure yet?"

"Honestly, I think we both decided that we want to be engaged for a while. Just enjoy it until things start to settle down with work. He's busy and I'm sure I'll be busy over the next couple of months so it would be hard to plan a wedding right now."

"Plus you're still young too." Ally nodded. "I think waiting is great."

"Seth agreed and he doesn't want to rush into a wedding right now. It would be a lot on our plate so we're going to take it easy and when we both feel like it's time to plan it, we'll get started."

"D'aw." Ally smiled. "My two best friends getting married, I love it."

"Yeah yeah." Paige shook her head in amusement. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be next."

Ally let out a small smile and shook her head. "I think it's still too early to tell but…if he did ask, I can't say I would say no."

"You think he's the one?"

Ally thought about it for a moment. She knew how much Dean cared, loved and protected her. He would do just about anything for her and it was the same for her too. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her man and she felt so completely happy and in love with him. She could definitely see herself marrying him and maybe even having kids with him too. It wasn't a conversation they had yet but she was confident in saying that he was the one for her.

With that, Ally nodded and smiled. "He's the one."

* * *

 **May 31, 2014**

* * *

It was Ally's last day at home and she was happy yet sad to be leaving her place for good. Tomorrow she would be returning during the Payback pay per view and after that, she'd be moving to Las Vegas with Dean. She still had a few things in her place that she was going to get rid of during the upcoming week, but she packed up everything she really needed. It was going to be a crazy couple of days but she was ready to move on and forward with Dean.

That being said, Ally had one thing she had to do. She needed to clear the air with John and just move on from what happened between them. It didn't do any good to hold a grudge and she wanted to make things more cordial between the two, especially at work. Ally called him and finally told him that she would meet with him. While he told her she could go by his hotel to talk, she didn't want to because that just seemed weird to her and also because she didn't want fans to spot him and try to put two and two together. Instead, she told him to come by her apartment where it wouldn't be obvious and he wouldn't be spotted by fans.

Ally was a little nervous to say the least. She worried that a fan would see John entering her building and then post it up online, but then she was also nervous because she wasn't sure how the talk would go. What if this was all a big mind game to John and he still wanted her? She couldn't help but to think that way but she needed to push those thoughts aside and trust him. Well, only a little anyway.

She was sitting on her couch while she had a load of clothes washing when she heard a knock on her door. Ally let out a deep breath and then nodded to herself, knowing she had to do this. She stood up and walked over, opening the door.

"Hi Ally." John said, giving her a small smile.

"Hey John." She replied, returning the same smile. "Come on in." she told him as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Moving?" he asked as he saw the boxes around her apartment after he stepped in.

Ally nodded and closed the door behind her. "Yup. I'm moving in with Dean this week." She told him. "I just packed up a few belongings but I still have my bed and all that until we actually get to moving." She chuckled.

John chuckled and nodded as well. "Well, congratulations. That's a big step."

"It is but I'm ready." She nodded and then changed the subject. "Anyway, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked as she guided him into the living room and let him take a seat on the couch.

"Water, if you have it."

"Sure. Be right back." She said as she went into the kitchen and poured herself and John a glass of water. Putting the gallon back in the fridge, she headed back to the living room and put John's glass down on the table and held hers as she took a seat.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." He told her. "I know I've been a dick."

"More than that really." Ally added bluntly.

"I deserve that." He chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just going through a lot at the time."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did, John. I could have gone to the higher ups or even my boys with what happened." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Why didn't you? I was certainly expecting some type of backlash."

Ally sighed. "Because I knew that if I told the boys anything, they would go after you and I don't want them to risk their careers because of me. They've all worked so hard to get here and I didn't want to ruin that for them. It wouldn't have been fair."

"I would have taken the beating and cleared it with the higher ups." John said.

"Would you have?" Ally rose an eyebrow. "You were hellbent on being an asshole that I highly doubt that would have happened."

John thought about it and realized she had a point. He probably wouldn't have and would have demanded they be fired on the spot. "I suppose you're right." He said. "But Ally, I really am sorry and I am trying to change."

"How can I believe that?" she asked him. "You randomly came up to me acting like the nicest guy in the world and it's been like that ever since. What changed?"

John let out a sigh and knew he had to tell her the truth. "When you first debuted I was in the beginning process of a divorce." He told her. "My wife at the time was giving me hell and it was a battle in court and everything. I started drinking a bit." He confessed, which caused her to look at him surprised. "It wasn't like I was drinking heavily because I knew I had to keep up my appearance with the fans and work. It was just a bad time." He sighed. "Then when you debuted I was interested in you and wanted to get to know you better. That business dinner was actually so I could get to know you and maybe convince you to go on a date with me in the future. I knew I shouldn't have because by this point, I was actually drinking heavily which nobody noticed. Then that night I let the drinks get to me and I reacted horribly to your rejection and I just wanted to keep going and forget everything. I know it was wrong and I was still a dick after everything happened but I couldn't help it, my mind wasn't in the right place."

Ally nodded a bit, not sure what to say to his revelation. "Do you still drink?"

John shook his head. "I stopped a few months ago after the divorce was finalized and my ex finally left me alone. I still have a hard time being around people who drink, but I can control myself. I don't want to be that person I was months ago."

"…well, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share that with me John. I know how hard it can be to confess something like that but I'm glad you were able to." She told him.

"It's very hard but I want to fix things. You're not the only person I've been a dick to, so I'm making my rounds." He chuckled. "I'm not asking for forgiveness but I am asking that we can at least start being more civil so it's not as awkward at work. Maybe if things go well, we can even be friends at some point?"

Ally looked at John and took in how sincere he was being. When he first showed up, she wasn't sure if he was there to mess with her again or if he had good intentions but it looked like the latter. In a way, she was glad that he reached out and got her to listen to him.

"Well, if you were asking for forgiveness I don't think I can forgive you just yet. It'll take time for us to work on not being awkward. Maybe after some time, then I'll think about it." She nodded. "But I do think we can work on being civil and yes, maybe we can be friends." She said with a small smile.

"That's all I ask." He chuckled. "Thanks for agreeing to see me and for hearing me out."

"Well, I had to stop being so stubborn and since we work together, I want to try to make everything better between us."

"You didn't have to, but thank you again."

"No problem." She said as she then heard her washer start to buzz, signaling her clothes were done washing. "I should go put that in the dryer." She said as she stood up.

"Go right ahead." He chuckled. "I'll finish up my water and then be out of your way."

Ally nodded and left to go down the hallway and into her laundry room, putting the clothes in the dryer. As soon as she was done, she headed back to the living room. "All set." She said as she took a seat again.

"Nice." He chuckled. "So before I head out, how about a toast?" he asked lifting his glass of water up.

"A toast?" she asked, taking another sip. "To what?"

"To starting over?"

Ally chuckled and nodded, smiling. "To starting over." She said clinking her glass with his and then both of them finished.

"Much better." John chuckled as he put the empty glass down and stood up. "I better get going. I promised my family I would go visit since I'm in town."

"Oh right, they're not too far from Boston." She said as she stood up. "Let me walk you out." Ally said and then just stood still for a minute, letting a dizzy spell pass her.

"You alright?" he asked in confusion as he saw her lose her balance a little.

"Fine. I guess I stood up too fast." She chuckled as she walked him over to the door, opening it and stepping aside so he could step out. "I'll see you around at work." She told him.

"Of course." He nodded and figured to go in for a hug, but he wasn't able to hug her because somebody came up from behind Ally and covered her mouth with a cloth, causing Ally to pass out instead, letting John catch her before her body could fall to the ground. "Ally?" he asked as she remained unconscious and he stepped back into her apartment with her.

"She actually drank the water?" he heard the person ask as they closed Ally's apartment door shut.

"Yup. I knew she would fall for it and I was able to slip it in while she went to put her clothes in the dryer." John snorted as he walked down the hallway to Ally's bedroom and laid her down.

The other person shook their head and took their phone out. "Alright so, I'm just taking pictures of you with her right?"

"Maybe but I think I have better plans." He smirked.

"What do you mean? We agreed to just making it seem like she's been cheating on Dean with you."

"You didn't think that would be it did you?" John snorted. "I've waited way too long for her and I'm going to get what I want."

The other person looked at John and shook their head. "Then I want no part in this John. I told you I didn't mind staging that she was cheating on Dean, but whatever else you have planned, I don't want to be involved."

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

They shook their head and grabbed their things. "I'm going."

"You go and I'll tell everybody you were involved in this. You don't want that right? You'll lose everything right away. Your push, your top spot in the company, it'll come to a stop. I helped you gain all the momentum and stardom you've achieved recently and I'd hate to see you lose it all."

"You wouldn't."

 _"Try me."_ He said turning to face the other person in the room.

Looking at John, they knew he would follow through on his threat. Not wanting to jeopardize their own career, they nodded a bit and sighed, though they didn't agree with this and started to feel guilty. "Fine, fine. What else did you have in mind?"

"Set her up and then change your clothes. If we want this to work, it needs to look legit."

* * *

 **June 1, 2014**

 **Payback**

 **Allstate Arena**

 **Chicago, IL**

* * *

Ally woke up in the morning with a huge headache. She didn't remember much after John left her apartment last night. She must have knocked out soon after. Taking something for her headache, Ally just took a shower and made sure she had all her belongings before catching a flight to Chicago for the Payback pay per view. She was finally coming back to TV tonight and she was excited. Ally would be reconnected with her friends, fans and most importantly; Dean. It had been way too long since she last saw him. With that being said, when she finally did see him, she ran up to him and he caught her as she jumped into his arms. They kissed each other passionately, happy that they were back with the person they belonged with.

"I missed you so much." She whispered to him after they broke apart and he set her down.

"I missed you too. It's way too quiet without you here." He smirked as he kissed her forehead and kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm going to barf." Seth said as he watched the two greet each other.

"Hey Ally, nice to see you too." Paige teased. "It's not like we're here or anything." She said rolling her eyes.

"You two shut up because you left me out of the engagement details."

"You told her?" Seth asked.

"She saw the ring when we were FaceTiming." Paige shrugged.

"Which by the way, I am offended. You FaceTime her more than you FaceTime me. That doesn't fly with me." Dean joked.

"I told you, she loves me more." Paige said. "It's why she's going to be my Maid of Honor."

"I am?!" Ally asked excitedly as she removed herself from Dean and hugged Paige tightly.

"Ha, she left you." Seth smirked.

"I hate your woman. She's always trying to steal mine." Dean pouted.

"Both of you shut up." Roman snorted as he approached the group, shaking his head in amusement. "Hey baby girl." He greeted Ally, giving her a hug after she left Paige go.

"Hey Roman." She smiled. "How are Galina and Jojo?"

"They're good. They'll actually be with me when we help you move into Dean's, so you'll see them." He smiled.

"I can't wait." She grinned as she went back by Dean and moved up to kiss his cheek.

"Did you get all your packing done?" he asked as the group started to walk back to the locker room.

Ally nodded. "I did. I just have to call somebody to pick up my furniture since it's being donated but other than that, I'm ready to move in."

Dean let out a small smile, happy to hear that she was excited to move in with him. He never thought he'd be in a relationship with the girl of his dreams but here she was and she was moving in. That was something he never considered happening in his life. He thought he'd be alone forever, sleeping with any female who would give him the time of day. He was glad it wasn't like that.

"You okay?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Perfect." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Absolutely perfect."

"Okay, where is that barf bag?!"

* * *

a/n: Dramaaaaaaa. Can't promise when the next chapter will be up but hopefully sooner than this one was posted. Review? :)


	18. The Future Seemed So Bright

**a/n:** Hey all! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and other chapters of this story as well. I appreciate you all! I just wanted to clear up some confusion first before going into the chapter. I got a PM asking about what happened in the last chapter with John and Ally. As you all remember, Ally was knocked unconscious with something John put in her water and along with what his "helper" covered her mouth with. So, the last thing Ally remembered was walking Cena to the door so he could leave and that's all she remembers. Cena didn't rape her or anything, that's a very serious subject that I didn't want to include here or mention to offend anybody. Everything will be revealed anyway in the next upcoming chapters, so it'll all be cleared up in more detail. With that being said, let's move onto the chapter shall we? Enjoy and happy (well, not so happy) reading!

* * *

 **June 4, 2014**

 **Dean & Allison's apartment**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

Even though Payback was three days ago, a lot had happened since then. The following night on Raw, Seth turned on Dean, Roman and Ally, officially leaving the group after about a year and half together. While they were a little bummed that this would lead to everybody going in different directions, they were excited and welcoming to the changes that would be happening. Dean would be feuding with Seth, Roman was going to be involved in the title picture and Ally was going to focus more on her reign as the Diva's Champion. Ally was also told that maybe she'd be paired with Dean on-screen during his feud with Seth. It wasn't set in stone yet but she was pumped and couldn't wait for whatever was in store.

Since Dean, Roman and Ally weren't needed for the Smackdown tapings the night before, Dean and Ally flew out to Vegas Tuesday morning, while Roman went home following Raw to spend some time with his family. Ally's things weren't going to arrive until Wednesday, so she and Dean spent most of Tuesday just napping and then spent the rest of the day out sightseeing and such, sort of having a day date to themselves.

Wednesday was finally here and Ally's things had arrived, along with some new furniture that she and Dean bought together. Seth was in town to help them and Roman and his family would be joining them later on in the night for dinner at their place.

"How is it possible that one woman has so much shit?" Seth groaned as he walked through the front door, carrying one of Ally's boxes.

"You should be lucky that I didn't bring any of my furniture." She chuckled behind him, carrying a box as well. "You're a man, you should be strong."

"This is just too much." He sighed dramatically as they headed to her bedroom.

"Quit your bitching." Dean said as Seth and Ally made it into the bedroom, where Dean was sitting on the floor. "At least you don't have to put this bed together." Dean told Seth.

"Oh yeah, that would really suck major balls." Seth smirked.

"I should make you though, since you hit me so hard with the chair on Monday." Dean teased.

"It was an accident. I was just in the moment." Seth scoffed.

"I'm sure that's what it was." He snorted.

"You know what, I'll go get some more boxes while you sit here and accuse me." Seth said as he left the room.

"We picked the wrong person to help us today." Dean told Ally as she was putting some of her clothes away in the drawer.

"You're just cranky because you haven't eaten yet." Ally laughed. "And because you can't figure out how to put the pieces together for the bed, which has instructions."

"I refuse to use instructions. I'm going to get it without them."

"If the bed collapses while we're sleeping, I'm going to slap you."

"The bed will collapse alright, but for a different reason."

"Behave!" she said as she blushed and let out a small laugh.

Dean snorted and stood up from the floor, walking over to where Ally was and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You good?"

"So good." Ally smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm just glad we finally had the time to get this moving done, especially since we're both about to get really busy with work."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that." Dean said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "But I am looking forward to being able to come home and having you here."

She let out another smile. "You're so cute."

"We've already discussed you and that word you use to describe me." He sighed dramatically.

"Shut up." She snorted as she leaned up to kiss him again and he deepened it almost immediately.

"Okay guys, where do you want this bo-UGH. Really? You guys are supposed to be moving in, not making out!" Seth groaned as he put the box down.

Dean pulled away from Ally and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back." He told Ally as he let her go.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to kill our friend." He said as he headed towards where Seth was.

"Dude, what?! Leave me alone!" Seth said as he ran out of the room with Dean chasing after him.

"Men." Ally snorted as she shook her head in amusement and continued to put her belongings away.

* * *

It was well into the night now and after a long day, Ally was officially moved in and all their furniture was put together by Dean….and Roman who told Dean to read him the instructions while he put it together for them. Ally made dinner for everybody and they spent the night in enjoying each other's company. With Roman's wife and daughter there as well, they helped Ally out with dinner and she was glad to have other girls in the house in general. Seth had to leave and head out to the airport since he was needed for a live event the following night, so he wasn't staying in their house but Roman and his family were spending the night at Dean and Ally's, since they were going to spend a few days out in Vegas as some sort of a family vacation. Ally made sure they had fresh sheets and anything else they needed before they all went to sleep. After they were all settled in, Ally took a shower and was in her new bed with Dean, who joined her.

"I'm exhausted." Dean said. "Which is something I never usually am."

"It's been a crazy couple of days, you should be." Ally told him. "Get some sleep babe." She said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure Jojo will be up early and want to sightsee."

"There's a sight I want to see but because of Roman and his family being here, I can't explore like I want to." Dean smirked.

"Stop." Ally said letting out a laugh as she blushed.

"I'm just saying. We have a new bed we need to break in."

"And we will when they all leave."

"I think we can do it tonight actually." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"Dean." She laughed but didn't really do much to stop him. Who could blame her?

"That's my name."

"Stop, babe. You know how we can be."

"You mean how _you_ can be." He told her. "I'm surprised people don't call the cops with how loud you get."

"I do not."

"You do but I like it." He said as he moved closer to her ear. "Because it tells me how good I make you feel." He said huskily.

"That is true." She agreed after she managed to compose herself. "But I don't want to do that tonight and Jojo comes running in here or something. I don't think I could handle being mortified and having to explain to her what's going on."

"She needs to learn about the birds and the bees one day. The sooner the better."

"You're a mess." She laughed. "What if it was our daughter?" she asked.

Once she asked that, she immediately regretted it sensing how Dean froze when she asked it. It was something they never talked about. Dean had mentioned a few times how Allison was it for him and how he would never let her go but they never actually talked about marriage and kids and what they both wanted out of their relationship.

"Dean, I…didn't meant to insinuate we'd have kids or anything. It was just a hypothetical question." She said quickly.

"So…" he said slowly as he looked at her. "You want kids?"

She bit her lip and figured she would be vocal about what she wanted. "Well, eventually I would like to. I always thought I would have a few kids down the line."

Dean nodded as he looked at her and leaned down to kiss her. "Then if it was our daughter, I'd be on my best behavior. She wouldn't find out about sex until she's like 60."

Ally let out a sigh of relief and felt her heartbeat quicken at his words. Did this mean he saw himself having kids with her? "You can't do that." She said letting out a small laugh.

"Yes I could." He smirked before getting serious. "Look, I'll be honest. I never thought of myself having kids or even thinking about shit like that. However, lately I have been thinking about settling down and when I picture myself getting married and all that, I always see it happening with _you_." He admitted. "I'm not saying I'm going to propose tomorrow or some shit like that but I know that when the time comes, you're the one I want to be married to. You're the one I want to pop out my kids and sit by my side for the rest of my life, watching our kids grow as we get old together."

"Dean…" she smiled. "You really want all that?"

"I really, really do." Dean said confidently as he kissed her passionately and hovered over Ally.

Ally tugged Dean closer to her by pulling his hips closer to her body. She was glad this was all out in the open because it was something that she thought of constantly, especially since Paige and Seth got engaged. "Just so you know…" she said as they broke apart. "I want that all with you too."

"Of course you would, who wouldn't?" he asked cockily.

"You're such a cocky jerk." She laughed as she slapped his shoulder gently. "I can only imagine if we have a son." She rolled her eyes.

"He'd be great like me."

"More like a crazy rebel. I'll have my hands full." She pouted. "You'd be the Dad that would prevent your daughter from doing anything but would totally high five your son whenever he does something bad."

"Isn't that the right way?" Dean smirked as Ally shook her head and he leaned down to kiss her again.

Even though they had company in the house, Dean managed to convince Ally that they should "practice" creating a little family of their own tonight. After their conversation about marriage and kids, Dean was relieved Ally wanted what he wanted and to be honest, it scared him a little. He never got to this point in a relationship and knowing Ally was making him think these things was scary. He was practically wrapped around her finger but he wouldn't have it any other way. Knowing that she would be by his side through it all was exciting to him. He had no reason to be scared or worried about the future. He had her.

* * *

 **June 29, 2014**

 **Money in the Bank After-Party**

 **The Grand Canal Bar & Restaurant**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks, everybody had been busy, especially The Shield. Well individually anyway. Dean and Seth started their feud that would be going on for the next couple of months, Roman was in the title picture and Ally was involved in a feud with Paige. At the Money in the Bank pay per view that happened earlier tonight, the boys were all involved in ladder matches while Ally defended her title against Paige. Seth and Ally were the only ones who were victorious tonight but that didn't matter. Tonight was all about the future for them and it looked so bright.

With that in mind, most of the roster decided to celebrate and headed out to a local bar before heading to the next city. Also, since Ally was back in her hometown of Boston, she wanted to go out and enjoy a night out in her city before she was on the road again and back home in Vegas. She told everybody about a bar and restaurant she went to a lot and they agreed to head over there. It was closed off to other people but open for the WWE superstars, divas, crew members and other co-workers. Even though it was just them, it was super packed.

The girls were all on the dance floor and the guys were spread out around the place, talking to one another while having some drinks. Dean was sitting with Seth, Roman, The Usos and Dolph, just talking about anything and everything.

"So, did you get it?" Seth asked Dean.

"Get what?" Dolph asked.

"Ally's engagement ring." Seth said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Truth was only he and Roman knew Dean planned on proposing. He had been planning it for months.

"You're proposing, Uce?" Jimmy asked.

"Any louder and I won't have to." Dean snorted as he sipped on his beer. "And yeah, I am. I got the ring earlier today when she was out with the girls."

"You should have seen him in the store." Roman snorted. "He was a mess."

"I want her to have the perfect ring." Dean shrugged.

"You know Ally could care less about the ring. If you just made a circle out of clay and put it around her finger, she'd wear it proudly."

"Would have saved me some money." Dean snorted. "But I don't mind."

"Who would have though Ambrose would be getting married?" Dolph chuckled.

"If she says yes."

"Of course she'll say yes." Seth said. "And when she does I know she'll ask me to be Man of Honor." Seth nodded.

Everybody looked at Seth as if he were crazy. "You know you she'll pick Paige right to be Maid of Honor. Right?" Roman asked. "And if you want to be in the wedding, you wanna aim for being on Dean's side of the court."

"I was Ally's friend before any of you. I'll be on her side, watch. Man of Honor."

"…does Paige know she's marrying a chick?"

"Hey!" Seth said as he leaned over to slap Dean upside the head.

Dean managed to get away and stood up with a smirk. "Nice try. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my lady a bit and then hopefully head out of here and ask her to be my wife." He said. "See you losers later."

"I'm no loser! I beat you tonight!" Seth joked.

"Yeah but in life, I'm gonna be a winner when Ally says yes to me." He smirked as he headed down to the dance floor.

* * *

John was sitting in a corner table, watching the girls on the dance floor. He had a successful night during the pay per view, winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match. His night couldn't get any better.

Actually, it was about to.

Another person joined him at the table, making sure they weren't seen by their other co-workers.

"You're sure you want to go through with this John?" they asked. "I don't feel right about it. I think we should stop while we can."

John let out a small chuckle and sipped on his drink before answering the person. "I already told you that tonight is the night. Don't make me go to Vince and take everything away that you've worked so hard for."

With a sigh, the person bit their lip and while they felt bad about what was going to happen, they knew John would stop at nothing to ruin their life as well. "Okay, okay." They said. "Now?"

 _"Now."_ John said as he let out a smirk and the other person stood up, walking away from the table.

* * *

Sweat was dripping down her body, enjoying the music and atmosphere of the bar. It was a great night overall and she was happy for that. She was especially happy that Dean was dancing with her, which was very rare. He never usually dance but boy was she glad. His body was pressed up against her from behind and she was grinding her hips against his, dancing along with the music. Dean started to suck and kiss at Ally's neck, holding her in place as they both tried to keep going along with the music.

"Mmm, Dean…" she muttered as she let out a low groan.

Dean let out a smirk as he continued. He was enjoying this himself. "Hm?"

"Let's get out of here." She said. Ally knew exactly where this was heading and as much as she wanted Dean, she wasn't going to have her way with him when their co-workers were around."

"So soon?" Dean asked innocently.

Ally let out a groan and turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him passionately. While she did so, she let a hand trail down and brush over the front of his jeans where she felt himself harden at her touch.

With a growl, Dean bit at her lower lip. She got him. "Get your shit and let's go." He told her.

Ally let out a smirk of her own, knowing that she won this game. "I'm going to the bathroom first then we can head out. Go say bye to the boys." She chuckled as she pulled away from him and he nodded, doing what she said as she went to the bathroom.

A few minutes had passed and after Ally made sure she looked decent enough to head out, she left the bathroom with her belongings in hand. After stepping out of the bathroom, she noticed that the music wasn't playing like it was before and as she looked around, she noticed some people looking at her while others would look away when she made eye contact. She looked a bit confused and when she moved closer to where most of her friends were, she saw them looking at the big screen that was there and gasped. On the screen was a video of her laying in her bed at her old apartment, with John on top of her and kissing her.

The weird thing was, she didn't remember any of it. She was even more confused because of that fact alone. Before she could even process what was going on and try to figure things out, her arm was grabbed roughly by Dean who looked heated and hurt.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" he asked roughly.

"Dean, I don't—I don't even know." She said at a loss for words.

"Don't lie to me. _Answer me!_ " he yelled, causing her to flinch. "Is that not you?"

She looked over at the screen and couldn't give him a definite answer because her face was hidden since John was kissing her and she was laying on the opposite side of the camera, but she was wearing Dean's shirt in it. The one that she always wore whenever she wanted.

"It's me…but it's not me?" she answered, unsure. "I don't know Dean. I don't remember any of this and I promise you nothing happened. I would never do that to you."

Dean let out a bitter laugh and shook his head in amusement at her words. She really thought he was a fool. He was angry. "I should have known. Seth and Roman each came to me separately and told me that Cena was sniffing around you but I ignored them and told them that If it was something serious, you would come to me but I get it now. He was around you because he was with you."

"No Dean, I-"

"I bet this was all some kind of plan by you two. Get me to fall for you and when I think this is the real deal, you two would let me know this was some sick plan." He snorted as he turned to move away from her.

"Dean please, let me just explain this to you." She pleaded as she moved forward to grab his arm and turn him back around. Ally didn't know how she would explain this but she would try her best.

" _No!"_ he yelled as she flinched yet again and he towered over her. "We're done, Ally. Completely fucking _done_." He said harshly. "I'm giving you until the end of the week to go home, pack your shit up and leave. I don't want to see you."

Ally felt her heart stop and the tears welling up in her eyes. This couldn't be it. Not like this.

"Dean, please. I love you." She whimpered as she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it." He snarled as he turned to leave again but then stopped and turned around again, shoving something in her hand. "And to think. I was going to ask you to marry me." He said as he left the engagement ring in her hand and stormed off.

That alone set off the tears and she broke down, dropping to her knees in the middle of the bar. While everyone stood around her, they tried not to get involved and pretended not to see the whole scene that unfolded in front of them. Paige crouched down next to Ally and tried to help her up.

"Come on pumpkin, we're going to get you out of here." Paige whispered, trying to comfort her friend. "You have to give him time to cool down and then you can talk to him."

Ally shook her head, wanting to be left alone but Paige wasn't having it. With all the strength she had, she pulled Ally up to stand on her feet and she helped grabbed Ally's things, leading her out of the bar. Once Ally and Paige left, everybody started talking about the drama they saw unfold but nobody seemed to notice John sitting in his corner, who watched the whole thing with a smirk on his face while his accomplice uploaded all the footage and aftermath online, letting the world know one thing.

Cena _always_ wins.

* * *

 **a/n:** *packs suitcase and runs away* Reviews?


	19. Me, Myself & I

**a/n:** Another chapter in one month? Whaaaaaat?! I couldn't leave you guys hanging too long after the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Things are changing up in this story...and well, I don't know if you'll like some of these changes. Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **June 30, 2014**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **XL Center**

 **Hartford, Connecticut**

* * *

As expected, Ally couldn't sleep last night. Not after all that happened. The whole scene kept playing in her head over and over again and she couldn't figure out a lot of things. Two of those things were what really had her thinking. First off, what the hell happened with her and Cena? She honestly couldn't remember a thing and knew that it seemed like a poor excuse, but it was the truth. She loved Dean so much and was looking forward to a future with him, she could never cheat. Ally didn't have that in her. Unfortunately, that was all taken away. Second, she knew she had to talk to Dean today. There was no way she could leave things the way there were. Ally just needed Dean to hear her out and let her explain herself, try to get him to believe her and she knew that wouldn't be easy. It killed her to see the look on Dean's face when the video was playing and he lashed out on her.

Ally had scrolled through her twitter and saw all the comments from fans about how much of a whore she was and how they wished she died and so on. It was hurtful, especially since she knew she was innocent. Ally knew better than to look on social media but she couldn't help it. Last night's drama was all over the dirt sheets and she was sure everybody in the wrestling world knew about it. She knew she still had to go to work but didn't want to, knowing that everybody would look at her differently and it would be awkward.

With a sigh, she looked over at the driver of her rental car and couldn't help but to smile a little bit. Paige was truly her best friend and was sticking by her side. She wasn't judging her and believed her completely when she told her she didn't remember anything. Paige knew how Ally truly felt about Dean and knew about her past relationships and how she hated cheaters. Ally could never be a cheater and didn't believe for a second she betrayed Dean.

Once they pulled into the lot where the wrestlers parked, Paige turned off the car and they both got out to get their belongings from the trunk and then headed inside. "Are you going to be okay?" Paige asked.

Ally sighed and nodded. "I should be fine. I'm sure today will be weird in general but I've got a job to do." She shrugged.

Paige smiled at her and gave her a hug. "That's the spirit." She told her. "I'm going to check tonight's card and then I'll head to the locker room."

"Okay." Ally said as they split up. It was busy backstage but also very quiet. She knew it was because of her because every time she walked past people, they would get quiet. It was always fun to know when people were talking about you.

Ally shook her head and just went into the Diva's locker room. To her surprise and relief, it was empty. She put her belongings in one of the stalls and started to take out her workout attire to change into, in case she had a match tonight and needed to go over it before the show. About twenty minutes had passed and Paige came back into the locker room. "Your name is on the card but it doesn't say what you're doing." She informed Ally as she put her belongings in another stall.

"Maybe they'll tell me later?"

"Maybe." Paige shrugged. "It is weird though."

Before Ally could respond, there was a knock on the door. Paige walked over and opened it, seeing one of the stagehands.

"Hi Paige." they smiled. "I was told to let Ally know that Stephanie would like to see her in her office."

"Oh? Okay, thanks." Paige nodded as she closed the door and looked back at Ally.

"I'm probably not having a match or something." Ally rolled her eyes. "That or I'm in trouble or they want to make my life into a storyline." She snorted.

"Hey hey, none of that." Paige said. "Just go in there and see what they want. Remember to stay strong, alright? You're doing okay so far."

Ally nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks, I'll do my best. I'll see you later."

With that, Ally left the locker room and headed straight to Stephanie's office, ignoring all the looks she was getting.

* * *

"Ally." Stephanie greeted with a soft smile. "Please have a seat." She motioned to one of the chairs in her office.

Closing the door behind her, Ally took a seat in Stephanie's office, hoping Stephanie would get right to the point.

"How are you doing?" Stephanie asked her.

"I'm…hanging in there." Ally told her. "Just trying to focus on work."

"Which I commend you for doing. I know it's not easy after such an eventful night but you are surprising me with how composed you are."

"I don't want to bring the drama in the workplace." Ally sighed.

Stephanie nodded. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here."

Ally simply nodded.

Stephanie gave a small smile before speaking. "I understand that everything got out of hand last night and I'm sure it will be for a while. All details of last night are all over the dirt sheets and on social media. We've been getting calls at Headquarters from fans who are threatening physical harm to you and Mr. Cena. The way everybody has been reacting is certainly not what we expected."

Ally bit her lip and shook her head at what Stephanie was saying. She didn't think the fans would be that bad. "I'm so sorry, Stephanie. I had no idea it would blow up like this."

"Neither did we." Stephanie said. "We want to keep you safe Allison, let this die down quietly. Unfortunately, we don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"What does that mean?" Ally asked as her nerves started to kick in. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

Stephanie let out a sigh before answering. "What that means Ally is that we are going to let you go."

"…let me go? Like take me off the road for a few months?"

"Let you go as in release you from your contract."

Ally felt her heart stop. In just a short amount of time, she was losing everything she loved. Dean, her friends, her job, her fans; everything was turning out way worse than she expected.

"But I don't—I don't understand." She shook her head. "I wasn't the cause of this and I can just be taken off the road for a while. I don't mind, Stephanie. Please."

Stephanie shook her head. "I discussed this with my father and my husband and while I was very adamant about just keeping you off of the road until things died down, they're worried it is too unsafe for you. We've even had a few superstars and divas come to us stating how uncomfortable they feel about the situation and how fans are reacting. On top of that, you've seen the way fans have been hijacking shows with Punk chants and riots and so on, we don't want that for you or any of our other employees." She said. "All this drama is putting the company in a bad place again and we don't want it to get to an Edge and Lita level. I especially don't want my father to start making this a storyline, you know how he is." Stephanie said. She took in how upset and broken Ally looked, so she stood up and walked over to Allison, pulling her into a comforting hug as Ally started to cry.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ally asked through her crying. "I'm losing everything and I don't know what to do. I have nowhere to go and I have no other friends and family that can help me."

Stephanie let out another sigh, rubbing her back. "I don't know sweetie." She said. "I understand it is a tough situation but we don't know what else to do. Our main concern is the safety of everyone around us."

Considering what Stephanie said, Ally just felt defeated and wasn't going to bother trying. "What happens to me tonight? Am I stripped of the title and just released?"

"Well, you have a title match tonight. AJ is returning and we figured that she would come out and challenge you after you cut a promo in the ring. Sort of like how it happened when you won the title."

Ally sniffled and nodded. "And then?"

"After Raw, we'll put on our website that you were released from your contract."

"And that's it? I can never come back?"

"Of course you can." Stephanie smiled. "Think of this as a see you later. It's only until things settle and when they finally do, we will reach out to you. You are one of our most popular divas, we're definitely going to want you back."

Ally sniffled once again and grabbed a tissue from Stephanie's desk, wiping her face from all the tears. "This just all…sucks." She said, not able to think of any other word.

"It does but you'll come back stronger and better than ever. This is for the best for now. Plus, the fans will move on from this and forget all about it."

"Here's to hoping." She sighed as she pulled away from Stephanie and stood up. "I uh, better go find AJ." She told her.

Stephanie nodded as she stood up, giving her another hug. "If you need anything in the meanwhile, Allison. You know how to reach me."

* * *

A few hours had passed and Raw was already halfway done. Ally had just had her match with AJ where AJ won the title from her. For Allison, this was the hardest night of her life. Not only was she losing everything she loved but the way the fans reacted to her during her match was different. It wasn't like she was a heel and was expecting the boos but she was a face and couldn't even get a word out to the crowd. At one point, some fans threw some things towards her and they had to make her match with AJ quick, per order of Stephanie and Hunter, who were worried the fans would get worse. After getting pinned, she quickly left the ring and headed to the back, trying to hold everything in. She headed straight to the locker room and changed into her regular clothes, packing up her stuff.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even see Brie in the locker room. Brie was currently involved in a storyline where she "quit" the company and wasn't even supposed to be around. It was a surprise to see her there.

"Um, yeah." Ally nodded. "I'm fine."

Brie gave her a small smile. "I couldn't help but to hear about what happened to you last night, it's one of the topics that's been discussed all day."

"I'm sure you think I'm the biggest slut in the world then." Ally said as she let out a bitter chuckle and shook her head. "Not that it matters but I would never do such a thing. I've been cheated on before and I know how much it sucks and I couldn't bear doing that to anyone. I don't really care if you believe me or not and to be honest, I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She shook her head as she continued to vent.

"Because you need a friend right now." Brie told her with a small smile. "I know Paige has been sticking by you, she's practically threatened every girl back here that even mentions your name tonight." She said with made Ally let out a small chuckle. "And look, I know what it's like to be called a whore or a slut or whatever. People think I just worked my way up here by sleeping with talent and it hurt, but I ignored them all and showed them just why I made it up here. I don't know how you're feeling right now and I will never be able to because I haven't been in that type of situation before, but just know that along with Paige, I believe you." Brie told her.

"Really?" Ally asked through a whimper, letting her emotions show.

Brie nodded and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "Really. Every time I see you and Dean around backstage, I see the way you look at him and that reminds me of how I am with Bryan. I never want to hurt Bryan and I know you're the same way."

"I am." Ally nodded. "I could never hurt Dean."

"And I think he knows that but I understand it being hard to believe because of the evidence against you. It looks bad but maybe you need to give him time. I've heard from Bryan about what happened to Dean with Audrey and we all know that Dean is stubborn so he won't want to hear it right now, so just give him the time he needs and I'm sure he'll hear you out."

Ally let out a small smile and shook her head. "As much as I want to believe that, I know it won't happen. Thank you for believing me though. I'm happy that somebody else does."

"Of course." Brie said as she let Ally go. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm actually going back to the hotel to try and figure everything out. Along with losing my title, I lost my job and my home. Dean wants me out and I have no idea where to go—"

"Wait. Your job? They fired you?"

"For now apparently. Until everything dies down and they deem it safe for me to come back."

"That's ridiculous." Brie shook her head. "And not right."

Ally shrugged. "I don't even care. I'm just so done with a lot of things right now and I have more things to worry about."

Brie nodded and couldn't help but to feel bad for Ally. She didn't deserve this and she had no idea why she was being put through this. Brie wanted to help her. "Why don't you stay with me and Bryan?"

"I-I couldn't…" Ally shook her head.

"No really, I insist. I take it you're going to Vegas to get your stuff right?"

Ally nodded. "I'm booked a flight out for tomorrow morning since Dean has the Smackdown taping and won't be home."

"So do what you need to do tomorrow and then come stay with us. I'll let Bryan know and I'm sure he won't mind. Maybe we could even drive up and help you move out your stuff."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way."

"Please, you won't be. If you don't want to stay for a long time then at least stay for the rest of the week or until you figure out what you're going to do."

Ally contemplated what Brie was suggesting and it did sound like a good idea. She had no idea what she was going to do with her belongings so maybe going to Brie and Bryan's house wasn't so bad. She would just stay until the end of the week and move on, not wanting to take up their time.

"…okay." Ally nodded. "I'll stay with you."

* * *

 **Later that night…**

* * *

After packing up her things, security had to escort Ally out of the arena because of the fans outside. As she was walking down a hallway, she spotted Dean, Seth and Roman who were looking over at her curiously, probably wondering why she was being escorted by security. She made brief eye contact with Dean before he scowled and turned away, continuing his conversation with the guys. After she left the arena, the news broke that she was released and her phone was already blowing up with the notifications she was getting through her social media accounts. Ally just wanted this all to blow over so she could move on from this nightmare. She made it to the hotel she would be staying at tonight and made it safely to her room. Paige was going to stop by later to check up on her, so she was going to stay awake until then.

Allison took a shower and changed into some sweats and a top before laying on her bed and using the internet on her phone. She was going to look into places she could stay, which is what she needed to figure out first since she literally had nowhere to live. She sold her apartment in Boston and now was kicked out of Dean's place. She knew it was going to be a long and tiring process. Ally was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Paige, she went to open it.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting-" she said and then stopped, scowling at the person on the other side of the door. "Get the _fuck_ away from me." She said harshly as she went to slam the door shut.

"Now Ally, is that how you treat the love of your life?" John chuckled as he stopped her from shutting the door, pushing the door back.

"Are you mentally insane, John? How could you ever think I could love or even like you? You have made my life a living hell and now because of you, I lost everything."

"A bit dramatic don't we think?" he sighed dramatically.

Ally shook her head and didn't even think before she slapped him hard. "Leave me alone."

John rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Oh I'll leave you alone now, _especially_ since I did what I had to do after what you did to me months ago."

"…what?"

"You know, on Valentine's Day."

"Are we still on that? Get over it, John. That was so long ago and the only person still hung up on it is you."

"Damn right, I am. I don't take being turned down very well and well, knowing that you were with Dean over me, I had to do something. I figured it wouldn't be too hard to take away something from him yet again and I was right. All I did was set a plan into motion."

"A plan? What do you mean?"

"All I had to do was make some sob story up about my behavior and get you to listen and talk to me, which you did. It worked out perfectly and in the end, I got what I wanted."

"What? Me?" she rolled her eyes. "Because you sure as hell don't have me."

"Nah, more like revenge." He smirked.

Ally shook her head in disbelief. "I wonder how much Vince would love to hear about his golden boy being a spiteful and disgusting human being."

"He wouldn't fall for it. And let's face it, he wouldn't believe you anyway, just like everybody else backstage."

She went to slap John again but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, planting a rough kiss on her lips. She immediately tried to shove him off of her and even though she was weak, she managed to get him off of her.

When Ally had separated from John, she heard some footsteps and turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened a little, knowing this looked bad.

"Seth, it's not—"

"Save it." Seth said before looking at Cena. "Get lost. Ally and I need to talk."

* * *

 **a/n:** Poor Ally. In life things have to get bad before they get good again...well, if that happens for Ally. Review? :)


	20. Letting Go

**a/n:** Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! We're almost at 100 reviews! I can't believe it! I'm so grateful for all of you who read and review this story though. Thank you! :)

This chapter is sort of a filler and a little shorter than usual but we get to see how things are going for Ally. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter personally, but I digress. No more rambling, enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

 **July 1, 2014**

 **Midnight**

* * *

John smirked at Seth and shook his head before looking over at Ally. "We'll continue this later."

"Or not." She scoffed as John walked away.

Seth looked between the two and then looked at Ally after John left. "Got a minute?"

Ally simply nodded and pushed her door open, so that Seth could step into her room. Once he did, she went in as well and shut the door behind her.

"Look Seth, what you just saw…" she started.

"How long?"

Ally looked at Seth in confusion. "How long what?"

"How long have you been with John?"

"I haven't?" she rose a brow.

"Don't do that." Seth shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything, Seth. I have never been with John, nor do I want to be with him."

"You know, I would believe it if it weren't for what we saw last night. You must think we're all so stupid. You honestly think we would believe you?"

"Considering that you're my friend, yes." She said. "I know this all looks bad but I swear to you, Seth. I would never, ever cheat on Dean."

"Oh so what? The footage last night didn't happen?" he asked. "Give me a break, Ally." He said as he folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked him.

"You hurt my brother, I don't know if I can be friends with somebody who hurts the people I care for. I also don't know if I can fully trust you after what we all saw last night."

Allison let out a small scoff and chuckle. "So I don't get to explain myself? That's it. You just see what you want to see and paint me as this bitch who hurts the one she loves?"

Seth shrugged. "What are you going to say to prove me wrong?" he asked. Ally was going to reply but held a hand up. "I know, I know. You don't remember that happening and you'll never cheat on Dean but how can I believe that? Nobody believes it and I'm not going to be the only idiot who does."

"Paige believes me." She said. "Do you think she's an idiot?"

"Of course not. She does what she wants and while I don't agree with it, I know she'll continue to do so."

"I just can't believe you of all people would treat me like this." Ally sighed. "You've known me longer than anybody else here. Before everybody else came to this company, we were best friends first. I had your back and you had mine. Of all people, I expected you to know me the best but clearly I was wrong." She shook her head before she walked over to the door and opened it. "Do me a favor and leave."

Seth sighed and shook his head. "Fine." He said as he started walking to the door. "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stay away from Paige."

Ally blinked at his request. Of all things, she didn't expect to hear that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look, I'm not doing it to be malicious, I'm doing it to protect her."

"And how is that protecting her?"

"Her career is starting and people are watching her closely, more than they were before. They want to know everything about her and of course if they see that she hangs around you, they'll give her shit for it. I don't want her to be talked about in a negative way."

"You know that won't happen right? Me leaving her alone. She's my best friend and even if I were to do that, she wouldn't let it happen."

"Well if you were really her friend, you'd want to protect her too." Seth said as he gave her a look and then left the room.

* * *

"I've been blowing up your phone since the news broke. Why haven't you answered, pumpkin? What's going on?" Paige asked as she walked into Ally's hotel room about an hour later.

Ally let Paige walk into the room and watched as she plopped down onto her bed. "I just turned off my phone because I knew people would be blowing it up." Ally said as she sat next to Paige. "I didn't want to deal with people right now and I knew you'd come by anyway."

"Seems like you know me too well." Paige teased.

"Yeah." Ally chuckled as she shook her head.

"So, why did they let you go? It seemed so dumb."

Ally let out a sigh. "Apparently a lot of people are worried about how the fans are reacting and they don't want it to get out of hand. Some of the other superstars and divas even went to Steph and Hunter, talking about how uncomfortable they are with the whole situation."

Paige scowled. "How they're uncomfortable? What about you? You're the one going through it, not anybody else. Fuck them all, dude."

"I know but if that's how they feel then I can't do anything about it." She shrugged. "I'm obviously hurt over it but at the same time, I understand and think it was a good idea for them to let me go."

"How? I don't see it being any good."

"Like Steph said, they don't want it to get to an Edge and Lita situation. You remember how the fans turned on Lita once it came out that she was cheating on Matt with Edge. They were vicious and Stephanie said this is more for my safety." Ally shrugged again. "Maybe this will all cool down in a few months and then I can come back."

"…and if it doesn't?"

Sighing, Ally looked at Paige. "Then I guess I won't come back here. Maybe I'll wrestle somewhere else. I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet."

Paige nodded in understanding. "Are you allowed to compete anywhere else right away or do you have to wait the 90 days for the non-compete clause to pass?"

"I have to wait the 90 days. That's fine though, it'll give me plenty of time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do."

"I still think you should talk to Dean."

"I saw him tonight." Ally told her.

"And? What happened? Did he say anything?"

"I was being escorted out by security and we briefly made eye contact." Ally said. "He looked at me and was confused, obviously but then he scowled and turned back to the guys to finish talking."

Paige let out a breath and shook her head. "Geez."

"Yeah so, I highly doubt talking to him would do anything."

"Just give him time."

"We'll see." She shrugged. "I did run into Brie last night though and she offered me her place to stay until I figure out what I'm gonna do. I accepted and in the morning, I'm leaving with her and Bryan to Vegas so I can get my belongings and then I'll be at her house for a few days."

"And that's good." Paige said. "When you're done there, you know my apartment is open to you as well."

"I know but…I think I may just end up heading back to Boston or something. Maybe I can see if I can find another apartment or maybe I'll beg my Mother for forgiveness and move in with her." She snorted.

"Don't do that." Paige shook her head. "Your Mother should be the one to beg for forgiveness anyway. And what will you do in Boston? Your place is already sold. Just stay with me woman."

This was the part Ally was going to hate. She turned her body so that she was facing Paige completely and gave her a small smile. "You know I would love nothing more but…you've got your own thing going on now. I'm going to need some time to myself as well to really process the last two days. Besides, you're probably going to want some time to yourself when you have days off or want to be alone with Seth. I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"But you wouldn't be." Paige shook her head.

"You say that now but it'll get to you after a while. Especially with how busy you're going to be since your career is taking off. You'll want to have some quiet time and not be bothered by people." She said with a small chuckle. "Believe me, that's how it gets after a while. Plus you'll probably start wedding planning soon and all that. You need your time."

"…is this what Seth told you?" Paige asked.

Ally gave her a small smile. She knew Paige would figure it out, she was a smart girl. "He's just looking out for you."

"I know but it gives him no right to tell you to give me some space."

"How do you even know?"

"Because I know him. I know you too. I know you would have stayed with me in a heartbeat." Paige said giving her a small smile.

"Well just so you know, I get where he is coming from and he's right about certain things. Your career is taking off and you don't want people to talk about you behind the scenes, especially if you're hanging around me."

"I could give two shits about what they have to say."

"I know you wouldn't care but I would and I don't want that for you."

Paige shook her head and sighed. "And what about my wedding plans? Or you as Maid of Honor?"

"Knowing you, you probably won't start planning for a while." Ally chuckled. "But if you decide to, you know you can always reach out to me for anything and I'll try to help you as much as I can." She said and sighed a little. "And as much as I would love to be your Maid of Honor, I think you should look for a replacement."

"And who am I supposed to pick? You're my best friend." Paige frowned.

Ally moved over and pulled Paige into a hug. "I know and I always will be but with how things are going, I don't think Seth is going to want me in the wedding."

"It's my day."

"And his." Ally chuckled. "Knowing him too, he'll have Dean on his court and it would be a ton of drama. To play it safe, I just need to stay away, you know? At least until things settle or whatever."

"This just all sucks." Paige shook her head. "I hate that it's coming to this."

"You and me both." Ally sighed. "But you know I'll always make sure to check up on you and see how you're doing. I know you're going to become a big star and kill it. You'll make me so proud."

Paige didn't want to hear all that, she was devastated that her friend would be leaving. "This feels like a goodbye." She said as she sniffled.

"It's not a goodbye." Ally shook her head, wiping some of Paige's tears away and trying to hold hers in. "It's a see you later. I'll always be your best friend, Paige. Always."

* * *

 **3 PM**

 **Dean's Apartment**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

After her talk with Paige, they had one last sleepover together before Paige had to head out to the next town and Ally caught her flight with Brie and Daniel. It was awkward to say the least, especially since Daniel is one of Dean's friends but he acted as if nothing happened and was kind to Ally. With their help, they packed up some of Ally's belongings from Dean's apartment and loaded it up into their car. Brie and Daniel started to head off to their home and since Ally had a few more things to pack up, she told them she would drive her car and meet them there later on.

With a sigh, Ally looked around the apartment which no longer had her stuff around. Being that there was a Smackdown taping in Newark, New Jersey, Dean wasn't around and it was easier to move out with him not being there. Although she wish he was here. She wanted to talk to him and try to get him to believe her but she knew there wouldn't be a chance. When Dean had his mind set on something; that was it. There was no convincing him.

Shaking her head, Ally took out a piece of paper and a pen, figuring she would write him a goodbye letter of some sort.

 _Dean,_

 _I never thought that I would be writing you this letter. There was a time where I thought our love would stand the test of time and nothing could come between us. Unfortunately, something, rather someone, did and our relationship is no more. I want you to know that I don't blame you for how you reacted, if I were in your shoes I would have reacted the same way. I just wish that you would hear me out and give me the chance to explain things. I never cheated on you, Dean. I know you don't believe me since the evidence is pretty damaging but I mean it. You've made me the happiest I've ever been in years and I saw myself having a long, loving future with you. The truth is ever since I joined the main roster, John has had it out for me. He's tried to get in my way and bother me but I pushed him away and stood my ground, telling him I wanted nothing to do with him. I should have come to you but I didn't want you to take things into your own hands and ruin your career. I would have felt guilty if that happened. I tried to come clean to you a few times, but every time I did, we were interrupted or I chickened out. I wish that never happened because if I came clean, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. We would be laying on the couch, cuddled up together while watching the many romantic comedies that I love but you hate. You would sit there and watch it anyway because you know that it makes me happy and you want nothing more than to be there with me. Sadly, I guess things don't work out the way we want them to. There's more that you need to know and I don't want to put it all into a letter. There are things that need to be spoken about face to face._

 _I won't make this longer than it already is but if you choose to talk to me, I'm ready and willing to tell you everything and answer any and all questions you have. Since you won't be seeing me around due to the company letting me go, I want you to know that I wish nothing but the best for you. You deserve the world and so much more and I hope that you become one of the biggest superstars of all time. Ultimately, I also wish you the best in your personal life. I know that you'll read this letter and just ignore everything I said, meaning you won't want to reach out and give us another shot. While it will hurt me, I understand. I hope that somewhere down the line, you find somebody who could make you happy. Good luck with everything Dean. I hope to hear from you and if I don't, just know I love you and I will never stop loving you._

 _Love,_

 _Ally._

Wiping some of the tears away from her face, she left the paper on top of the coffee table and stood up, grabbing the last box she had to put into her car. When all was said and done, she made sure she didn't leave anything behind. She turned off the lights and before she headed back into her car, she took her key and the engagement ring that Dean shoved into her hand the other night, and put them on top of the letter. She wouldn't be able to call them hers anymore and if Dean didn't want to give her a chance after reading the letter, there was no point in her holding onto them.

Allison then left his apartment and locked the door, walking away from it for the last time. She went into the car and put on her seat-belt, then finally, she let out all the emotions she had been holding in since Sunday night. She had no idea how she was going to move on and get her life back together again.

* * *

 **a/n:** *hugs Ally* Next chapter we'll have a bit of a time jump and check up on Dean. Reviews? :)


	21. Done

**a/n:** Hey all! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm back with another chapter! This one is a bit of a filler since it kind of updates you on how Dean, Paige and Seth are doing. It actually came out a little longer than I expected. Also, after Money in the Bank last night, I'm still not over Dean winning the title last night! I'm so, so happy! We'll see how long the company decides to have him be the Champ but I'm enjoying it as much as I can, lol. Knowing them, they'll probably make him lose it during Raw tonight. Ugh.

Enough rambling. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **September 21, 2014**

 **Night of Champions**

 **Bridgestone Arena**

 **Nashville, Tennessee**

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Hollywood."

Dean shook his head with a smirk as he saw Seth coming towards him.

"Don't hate. I know you're jealous."

"Psh, of you? Never." Seth teased as he greeted Dean.

"I know that's not the truth but that's okay." Dean said with a small chuckle. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You didn't hit me too hard." Seth said, which earned a small laugh from Dean.

Dean had been gone for over a month as he was filming _12 Rounds 3: Lockdown_. He was the main star in the film and he was actually pretty honored that they wanted him of all people to be in a WWE movie. It was a crazy month, learning how much it takes to film a movie and it wasn't what he expected. He learned a lot though and it was something he would always remember.

While it was cool to do something different, Dean missed wrestling. Which is why tonight, he made his return during the pay per view and attacked Seth. Roman was supposed to be the one feuding with Seth but due to an emergency surgery, he would no longer be doing so. Filming had wrapped up and the company called Dean, letting him know that they needed him to feud with Seth for the next two months. Dean obviously jumped at the opportunity to come back sooner and the decision was made. The fans were happy to have him back and he was happy to be there again.

"I don't need your woman coming after me for hurting her precious fiancée." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please, she'd probably allow it."

"She still mad?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess. She's not as mad at me as she was before, so that's a plus."

"We can't have that. You would be annoying with all your sulking."

"Whatever." Seth snorted as they made it to the locker room. "I'll be back, I'm going to meet up with Hunter real quick. How about drinks after the show?"

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alright man, see you in a bit." Seth said as he went to look for Hunter and Dean went into the locker room.

It had been a long day but he wasn't complaining, he enjoyed having his long day at work. Everybody welcomed him back with open arms and based off of the crowd's reaction to his return, they certainly missed him and welcomed him back the same way.

Dean grabbed his gym bag and took out another black t-shirt that he had, so that he could change into it. He was all sweaty from attacking Seth and if they were going out for drinks later, he needed to at least change his shirt. As he took the shirt out, a piece of paper fell out and he picked it up, knowing exactly what it was.

When he returned back home after all the drama with Ally, he saw her letter on the table. He figured it was a letter apologizing to him and maybe telling him about her and Cena, but he didn't have the heart to read it. To this day, he still hasn't. He's been carrying it around with him, just in case he ever wanted to take the time to read it but with everything going on and being busy, he honestly forgot he still had it in there.

Since Ally left, he didn't try reaching out to her and she hadn't either. Along with that, he learned from Seth that he told Ally to leave Paige alone. He was surprised that Seth was on his side, since Ally and Seth went way back but Seth was loyal to him and he appreciated that. Also, when Ally was released, he did feel bad…but after a while he figured she deserved it. Of course Dean was and is still angry. He was hurt and he'll never be able to forgive Ally for what she did but that didn't mean he didn't miss her. His apartment was quiet and bare yet again. On top of that, he usually traveled with her to shows and not having her in the car with him made it lonely, especially since The Shield broke up and he couldn't be seen with Seth. Now that Roman was going to be out for a few months, it didn't make him feel any better.

He also didn't have anybody to share exciting news with. Whenever something major was going to happen to him on TV, he would share it with Ally. He shared things with Roman and Seth as well but it wasn't the same. They were proud of him sure but Ally was prouder. She would always tell him that she believed in him and knew he would go onto bigger and better things. That he was made to be a star and that made him feel good. Having somebody in your life that was that supportive makes things better. He knew she would have reacted the same way when he found out he was going to be in a movie. Sadly though, he would never know. Nobody had really heard from her, it was like she disappeared completely.

Sitting on the bench, he looked down at the folded paper in his hands and went to unfold it to read it before he heard a knock on the door. He shook his head and put the paper down, telling the person to come in.

"…oh. Hi." Paige said as she opened the door and walked in. "Is Seth in here?"

"Nah, he went to talk to Hunter about something."

"Oh okay." She nodded. "Nice return out there, the fans loved it."

"Yeah, they did. Thanks."

"No problem." Paige said with a small smile. "Well um, just let Seth know I tried calling him but I think his phone is dead. It went straight to voicemail. I'm catching a ride with Emma to the hotel so you boys can have your night out."

"You sure? If you had something planned with him, we can go out another night."

"No it's fine." She assured him. "I think it's way overdue for you two anyway."

"Alright then."

Paige gave him another small smile. "See you around." She told him and then left the locker room, leaving Dean there.

After she left, Dean looked back down at the letter and folded it back up, putting it in his pocket. He would read it later. Right now, he had to get ready to head out with Seth.

* * *

 **Paige**

* * *

Over the past couple of months, Paige had been busier than ever. She was involved in a feud with AJ, which was really gaining the interest of the fans. She was thriving professionally and things seemed to be going well for her. Since Ally left, she made contact here and there with her but the calls weren't as frequent. Paige was either out of the country on tour or busy with appearances and signings. She missed her best friend though and she was still upset over what happened to Ally.

After finding out that Seth told Ally to leave Paige alone, she went straight to him and demanded to know why he did what he did. She thought that it was nice of him to be caring and worried about her career but at the same time, she told him that he had no right to tell Ally to leave her alone. At the end of the day, Ally was her friend whether he liked it or not. She would never do that to him.

Being that she was upset with Seth, she kept her distance from him for a while. They weren't broken up or anything like that, she just wasn't around him as often; needing some space from him so that she didn't end up killing the guy. Eventually she started to come around again and they were currently in a good place.

Even though they wanted to wait to get married, they actually started wedding planning with hopes to marry the following year or so. It was hard planning for a wedding when her Maid of Honor wasn't around. The one person she wanted in her wedding wasn't there and she had to get a replacement. She picked Emma and while she was very close to Emma too, it wasn't the same. Ally was and always would be her best friend.

Paige shook her head as she finished packing up her things so she could head to the hotel. Leaving the locker room, she bumped into Seth.

"Hey." She said with a small smile as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey. I was just about to come get you. Dean told me that you were looking for me and that you're gonna catch a ride with Emma to the hotel?"

Paige nodded. "I figured you two could catch up and all that. Plus, Em wants to do more wedding planning stuff. I might just kill her." She pouted.

Seth covered his ears. "I don't want to hear that, then I'll be an accomplice or something." He joked.

"You'll be safe." She snorted as he stopped covering his ears.

"You sure you don't want to come then? We don't mind."

"Nah, it's fine. You two have your guy time."

Seth nodded and let out a small chuckle. "Alright then. We should be back early anyway."

"No rush." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her yet again. "I'll see you later then."

Paige nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied as he gave her a goodbye kiss and left to catch up with Dean.

Paige would have gone but she had no idea how to act around Dean. She felt uncomfortable after all the drama unfolded and it was mostly because she didn't know if Dean would be upset with her or anything. She figured it was best to just keep her distance from him for now. With that thought, she looked down as her phone beeped and saw that Emma was texting her. She responded and then headed out to meet up with Emma.

* * *

 **September 22, 2014**

 **12:30 AM**

 **Tin Dog Tavern**

 **Nashville, TN**

* * *

"I win yet again." Dean smirked as he took a swig of his beer and watched as Seth sighed in defeat.

"There was a time when I used to beat you at pool all the time." Seth replied as he set up the pool balls yet again.

"Yeah and that was in the past. We're living in the present man." Dean teased.

"You know, I really enjoyed that you were gone for a month." Seth joked.

Dean shook his head in amusement as Seth continued to set up another game for them. They ended up finding some dive bar in town that wasn't too packed. It wasn't a bad place, it was actually really nice compared to other dive bars he's been too. The best part was that there weren't any fans around, so they didn't need to worry about being caught hanging out.

"I'm sure." He snorted. "I sort of enjoyed having a break from beating up my body but after like…a week, I was itching to get back in the ring." Dean said.

Seth chuckled. "I can imagine. We're so used to traveling all over the place and working so much, that we don't know what to do when we're not wrestling." He said. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't wrestle."

"Go crazy?" Dean joked.

"Nah, I leave that to you." Seth smirked. "You though, maybe you would enjoy an acting career, eh?" he teased, nudging Dean's arm.

Dean shook his head. "Man, it was cool to see how they make a film and all that but I don't think I could have that for a career. I'm up for other roles and shit if they want me, but it's way too much."

"That bad?"

"That _different_." Dean corrected. "There's so much that goes on when you're filming." He shook his head. "My first couple of days I was over it but it got easier as time went on."

"Well that's good at least." Seth shrugged. "That time away did you some good man, kept you busy so you weren't thinking about other things, you know?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He said taking another swig of his beer.

Seth took a seat next to Dean and grabbed his beer, chugging down some of it. "How are you holding up anyway?"

Dean shrugged. "Alright. I can't say I'm surprised over what happened. I'm not meant to be in relationships." He snorted.

"Come on, of course you are. You just need to find the perfect woman."

"I thought Ally was the perfect woman." He told Seth. "You know it, everybody else knew it. She had us all fooled though."

Seth nodded. "I never would have thought she would cheat on you and act like she had no idea what was going on."

"Like we're stupid." Dean snorted.

"Right?" Seth chuckled a little and stayed quiet for a bit, until he spoke up again. "Do you ever think that maybe she could have been telling the truth though?" Seth asked. Truthfully, it was something he had been thinking about lately. He didn't know why but it had been bothering him more than ever.

Dean shrugged once again. "I don't think so. Not with the evidence we saw. There's no way you can fake that." He said. "Ally probably just said all that because she got caught and didn't know how else to explain it."

"Yeah, I guess." Seth said.

"You think she was?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I mean, she and I were close for years and she never seemed like the type of person who could cheat. She was always so worried about work and all that."

"People change, Seth." Dean told him. "We just realize it when it's too late."

Seth didn't really want to agree but then again, Dean had a point. People change all the time. It didn't matter how well you knew a person. "You're right about that."

"I usually am right about everything." Dean chuckled as he put his empty beer bottle down. "Now come on and let's finish this game before we head out. We've got a drive tomorrow."

"You're telling me." Seth snorted. "Let me go take a piss real quick before I beat you in this next game."

"Riiiiiiight." Dean said.

Seth chuckled and handed Dean his phone. "If Paige texts me, just let her know we'll be on our way back in a few." He told Dean, then blinked. "Wait, you know how to do that right?"

"I've got the hang of sending a fucking text." He snorted.

"Just making sure. You're so anti-technology that I don't know what you're capable of."

"Shut up and go take your piss." Dean replied jokingly as Seth put his hands up in defense and headed to the bathroom.

Dean stood up and walked over to the bar, ordering himself another beer. When he reached into his pocket to take money out, he realized he had the letter in his pocket. He forgot he put it in his pocket instead of his bag. He paid for the beer and then headed back to the table, taking a seat again. He took the letter out and unfolded it, starting to read it.

Dean was able to get through the first sentence but had to stop when Seth's phone started beeping. Seeing that it was a text from Paige, he opened it up and replied to her, letting her know they'd be back soon. He pressed the home button on Seth's phone to exit the text messages when another notification popped up, signaling that Roman tweeted out something. Dean smirked and clicked it to see what it was. He was never on Twitter so he figured he would check it out for a minute. He saw that Roman tweeted out a thank you to the fans that wished him well and attached a photo. Dean then clicked on Seth's notifications and saw that many of the fans were tweeting him about how Dean was going to kick his ass. Well, he knew that already. It was nice to know the fans were on his side.

He ended up going on Seth's timeline and was scrolling through some tweets that were posted by people Seth followed, when he came across a retweet.

 _Awwww! So sweet! " JohnCena Counting down the days until I can go back home to my love. I miss you, A."_

Seeing that, Dean scowled and exited out of the app and put Seth's phone down, shaking his head. Apparently Ally and Cena were still together and living together. He scoffed and looked down at the letter, then ripped it into pieces before throwing it away in the trash. To think, he was going to read the letter and maybe reach out to her but forget it now. She ruined her chance.

Dean was _done_.

* * *

 **a/n:** Ugh, that Cena. He just continues to cause trouble for Dean and Ally. Also, does Seth seem to be catching onto something? Or maybe he just feel guilty for being mean to Ally? In the next chapter, we'll have a time jump and catch up with Ally...and maybe she'll happen to bump into some people ;) We'll see how far I get when I type it out, lol. Reviews? :)


	22. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**a/n:** Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! It's been a little over a month, I apologize. I was on vacation in the beginning of the month and when I came back, I had work the next day and have been working since. I haven't had much time to really sit down and type out a whole chapter, so I was typing it out little by little whenever I could. Finally though, I have finished this chapter! It came out differently than expected but it is what it is. This one fills you in on Ally and well...you'll see. Enjoy!

 **P.S.**

I started a Seth/OC story last month as well, it's called "Revival". Most likely it'll be shorter than this story. I'm trying to update it this week but if you're into Seth stories, check it out if you want :)

* * *

 **January 25, 2015**

 **Ally's apartment**

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

* * *

Ally sighed as she applied some makeup on her face to cover up the bruises that had formed yet again. Last month was the first time she had to cover-up her face and this month marked the second time. Since things went south for her a few months ago, Ally found herself hitting rock bottom. About a month or two after Ally stayed with Brie and Daniel, she had no idea what she was going to do with herself. She thought about going back to Boston and contacting her Mother, hoping to get on good terms with her again, but she refrained from doing so. Instead, she traveled to different cities, looking for places to live or work. She soon found out that it wasn't as easy as she thought. When it came to working, she obviously looked to get booked by other wrestling promotions but due to the drama being all over the dirt sheets, the promoters did not want to risk booking her for shows. She tried and pleaded but to no avail, so she gave up and tried to find any other job in the meanwhile. Ally didn't have much work experience since she spent most of her time wrestling and places weren't hiring her because of that fact.

As far as apartments were concerned, her main issue was that she had no idea where she wanted to live. She thought of staying in Las Vegas but figured it would be too weird and she was sure she probably would have bumped into Dean. She also considered moving to where Brie and Daniel resided, but she decided not to. In the end, she just decided to travel across the country and see what would suit her best. The issue with traveling was that she had to constantly spend her money on food, hotels and transportation. Sure, she had saved up all the money she made over the years but it quickly went as she had to pay for not only food, hotels and transportation, but on her other bills as well. Ally found herself struggling and down to her last few bucks by the time October hit. To try and cut down on her spending, she canceled her cell phone and stayed at many motels instead of hotels. She also traveled less.

It was on her birthday in November that her luck somewhat picked up. Ally was traveling by bus, finally deciding that she would just get over her issues with her Mother and travel to Boston to see her. Her bus had made a stop in Philadelphia so that passengers could eat and use the restroom. She had stepped into a small coffee shop and ordered herself a pastry and a coffee. As she sat there eating and waiting for the other passengers to start heading onto the bus again, she ran into somebody she hadn't seen in years.

* * *

 _November 28, 2014_

 _Rest Stop_

 _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

* * *

 _Ally was sitting at a table by herself, counting her money so she could see how much she had left for the rest of her trip to Boston. It had been a crazy couple of months for her and she was hoping that when she arrived to Boston and reconciled with her Mother, it would be a weight off of her shoulders and she wouldn't struggle as much. She didn't want to reconcile with her Mom, but it was her last option if she wanted to move on._

 _As Ally continued counting her money, she didn't realize that a familiar face was approaching her table until she heard their voice._

" _Ally?"_

 _Hearing her name, she looked up and a look of surprise appeared on her face as she saw who it was._

" _Brendon?"_

 _Brendon gave her a small smile as he took a seat and joined her._

" _Who knew that out of all places, I would be running into you here."_

" _Small world." Ally nodded. "What are you doing in Philly?"_

" _I'm here for business actually. The company I work for specializes in buying buildings and turning them into housing for those in need and so on. I was here to check on one of them and see a potential buy." He said._

" _Wow, that's awesome." Ally replied with a small smile of her own._

" _Yeah, it pays the bills." He chuckled. "What about you? What are you doing here? In town for a show?"_

" _Um, no actually." She shook her head. "I'm riding the bus and am on my way to Mom's."_

 _Brendon looked at her in confusion. "For what?"_

 _Ally shrugged. "I guess to work things out with her. I've kind of hit hard times recently and I have nowhere else to go."_

" _Don't go to her." He shook his head. "She hasn't changed and trust me, she'd boast about how she was right about your choice of career."_

 _Ally raised an eyebrow, stunned to hear this coming from him of all people._

" _I'm surprised you're telling me this." She said. "Especially since you sided with her after Dad's funeral and everything. Of all people, I expected my older brother to defend me and you didn't." she shrugged. She was over what happened between them and she honestly wasn't going to fight over it. She was genuinely surprised that he was telling her not to go to their Mother._

 _Brendon sighed and shook his head. "It was stupid of me to do so. I've regretted and felt so guilty all these years for what I did and didn't do back then. I think that while I was obviously upset over Dad's death, I was jealous too." He admitted. "You had such a strong bond with Dad and he would always look at you with such pride and I felt like he never did that for me. I wanted to hurt you."_

" _B…" Ally sighed, shaking her head this time. "You know that Dad loved us both the same and never picked one over another. He was proud of both of our accomplishments."_

" _I know, but that's how I felt at the time. I'm not saying it as an excuse or that it was right, it's just what I realized after that happened. I tried reaching out to you a few times and when I got a hold of you, I was a chicken and figured to leave things the way they were. I wish I didn't though."_

 _Ally nodded in understanding and with everything going on in her life, she wasn't going to hold this against him. She was over it and was glad that they were able to talk this out. "It is what it is and it's in the past now." She told him. "I forgive you for it."_

" _Really? I wouldn't." Brendon said. "It was horrible what we did to you. Blamed you for Dad's death and then threw you out. I don't know how you can forgive someone for that."_

 _Ally simply shrugged. "You told me your reasons and from what I can see, you truly feel bad about it. It's okay." She said with a small smile._

 _He gave her a small smile in return and then stood up. "Come here." He told her and she stood as well, the both of them hugging one another._

 _After they hugged, they both took their seats again. "So, I've got some time to kill and it looks like your bus isn't leaving for a while. Fill me in on your life. What's going on?" he asked._

* * *

That day Ally spent about an hour and a half filling her brother in on her life. She told him about the many indy shows she took part in, how she was signed to the WWE, her days down in developmental, coming up to the main roster, her friends she made on the road, her problem with John and her relationship with Dean and how it all fell apart. He felt really bad for her and saw that it was hurting her badly. He was also upset that John would mess with his little sister like that and if he ever saw him, he knew he'd punch the guy. Brendon wanted to help her and he knew how. Instead of her going to her Mom's in Boston, he told her that there was a building in Philly that had some open apartments. He said that he would let her live rent free for the month until she was able to get a job and could afford the rent. Brendon also explained to her that it wasn't in a very good area and that the building was known for having break-ins and robberies but Ally didn't care about any of that. She knew how to defend herself if she needed to and any place was as good as any. She took the apartment and moved in.

Another thing that he was able to help her with was getting a job. She had told him how she was struggling on getting bookings or any other job due to lack of experience and such, so he mentioned to her a place that he knew was hiring. It was a local diner that he always went to when he was around the area and he knew the owner, who was named Pops. She went to meet with Pops and he gave her the job after a few minutes of meeting with her. It didn't pay much and it was usually slow but again, she didn't care. She was grateful for whatever she could get.

Ally had moved in during the first week of December, so she had been living in the apartment for over a month now. Since moving in, she had befriended her neighbor across the hall, who was an elderly woman that lived there for over five years. She also realized that it was true what Brendon told her, there were many break-ins and robberies that took place and unfortunately for her, she had experienced it multiple times. Last night she had to fight off somebody who was trying to take things from her apartment. She already didn't have much in her place, it was pretty bare and she didn't even have any electronics or anything. So when she saw that somebody was in her apartment and trying to take whatever they could find, she immediately prevented them from doing so. It was tough, but this was what she had to look forward to until she could find something better and move on.

With one final sigh, she finished applying her makeup and seemed satisfied with her work. She put on her jeans and t-shirt, then grabbed her apron and bag, heading out to the diner.

* * *

 **Pop's Diner**

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

* * *

Ally was washing her hands in the bathroom when she heard the bell from the door ring as customers walked in. She expected this since usually people would come in after 11 or so to get some food.

"Ally, would you mind taking the table that was just seated? My babysitter just called and told me my son has a high fever and I need to-"

"Go ahead, Lisa." Ally said. "I've got it." She told her co-worker.

"You sure? I don't really want to leave you alone."

"I've got it. Go and take care of your son." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I owe you one." She said as she took her apron off and clocked out, leaving the restaurant.

Ally dried her hands and then grabbed her apron, putting it back on. After that, she grabbed her notepad and looked over the restaurant to make sure the other customers seemed to be okay. After doing so, she headed to her new table.

"Hi, I'm Allison and I'll be your waitress tonight." She introduced as she finished tying her apron and flipped the page on her notepad. When she finished, she finally looked up and saw seven familiar faces looking back at her.

Daniel, Brie, Nikki, Roman, Seth, Paige and Dean seemed a bit taken aback that they were seeing her here of all places, especially as their waitress. She was taken aback as well, not expecting to run into them. Then she was trying to figure out why they were all in town and it hit her. It was a Sunday night and towards the end of January, that meant it was a pay per view and since it was in January, it was the Royal Rumble. She got herself together as much as she could.

"C-can I start you off with drinks or are you ready to order?" Ally asked as she stumbled over her words and looked down at her notepad.

Dean just stared at her while everybody else shared looks with one another and then he let out a small smirk as he wrapped an arm around Nikki's shoulder, holding her close to him.

"So Cena dumped you huh?" he smirked.

"Dean, don't." Roman warned as the others sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

Ally ignored his comment and asked if they were ready again. Once they all gave their orders, she headed to the back to put their orders in and grab their drinks. She was shaking so much, obviously still overwhelmed that she was tending to them. Ally thought she would never see them again but there they were in the flesh. She saw the looks of pity most of them gave her and it was something she would never be able to erase from her memory. She especially noticed how Dean was still upset over everything. He probably didn't read the letter she left him. She was hoping he would soon. With a sigh, she grabbed their drinks and served them.

"So, how did you end up here? Got tired of living the life with Cena?" Dean asked, still holding onto Nikki who just looked uncomfortable.

"Dean, I'm not warning you again." Roman told him. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off? I'm not doing anything. I can't ask a simple question?"

"Dude, just stop." Seth shook his head.

"Whatever." Dean snorted. "Seems like she's gone mute anyway since she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I have no problem talking to you, Dean." Ally finally said. "I just won't answer stupid questions." She told him. "I've already told you that I was never with Cena but again, you are choosing not to believe me."

"It's hard to believe when he was tweeting about being with you and all that."

Ally shook her head. "I'm not repeating myself and this isn't a conversation to have while I'm working. Besides, you seemed to have moved on." She said nodding over at Nikki. "Leave me alone."

That upset Dean and he shook his head. He was going to answer her back but the bell dinged, signaling that their food was ready and Ally left to retrieve it.

"Dean, cool it." Paige said after they were left alone. "She's obviously tired of repeating herself and she doesn't need you questioning her." She told him as Seth tried to comfort her, knowing she was getting upset with Dean.

"Right, I'm the bad guy here." He snorted, letting go of Nikki as he took a sip of her drink.

"You're the ass actually." Daniel said, which caused Dean to look at him surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That girl has been through enough and she doesn't need you harassing her or making her feel like shit."

"Daniel, relax." Brie said, rubbing his arm to calm him.

Dean was scowling at everybody and was pissed off. How dare everybody talk to him like he was the enemy here. If anyone was the enemy, it was Allison. He was the victim.

As Ally made it back to the table and served their food, she was about to ask if they needed anything else when Dean just stood up angrily and threw his plate aside, letting it fall to the ground and break into pieces. Ally visibly flinched and watched as Dean towered over her and grabbed her arm angrily.

"I need you to tell me the fucking truth." He gritted through his teeth. "I'm tired of these fucking games. Are we supposed to feel bad for you because you're here and not cuddled up with Cena? I bet this is a fucking elaborate plan to try and befriend us again, huh?" he snorted.

"Dean, please let me go." She said, letting out a whimper as his hold tightened on her arm.

"I'm not letting go until you answer me." He said.

All of a sudden, Dean felt Seth and Daniel trying to pull Dean away from Allison.

"You're scaring her, Dean." Seth said, trying to pry Dean's hand off of Ally, who was shaking. "Let her go."

"Make me." He snarled as Ally bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Roman stood up and was able to get Dean's grip off of Ally. "Get in the fucking car." Roman commanded. "Let's go." He said to everybody else.

Dean shook his head angrily and scoffed. "Whatever." He said and left a penny on the counter. "Here, for all your hard work tonight." He said, leaving Ally her "tip".

With that, Dean stormed out of the diner and everybody else followed, not having a problem with it since they all seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable. Paige was going to tend to Ally, who was still shaking but didn't have a chance to since Ally ran off to the back. She shook her head in disbelief at Dean's actions but she joined the rest of the group back to the car.

With a sigh, Roman headed to the back to find Ally. He saw how shaken up she had been since she saw them there and he was going to speak to her before they left, but with Dean's show he knew she must have been even more of a nervous wreck. He heard some sniffling and pushed open a door that led to the back office, which was slightly open.

"Ally?"

"Please, just leave me alone." She was able to get out. "I'm sorry, just please go."

Roman felt horrible for how she was reacting and for how fragile she looked. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest while wiping some tears away. Not only that, but when he saw her earlier, he saw that she didn't even look like herself anymore. Roman could tell that she hasn't slept or eaten very much and he felt bad for her. Now add onto what Dean did and he felt like complete and utter shit. Dean was way out of line tonight and he was tired of his shit. That was no way to treat a woman, no matter what the situation was.

"I'm sorry about Dean." He said, hoping she'd answer him but she just stayed quiet. "He was way out of line."

Ally simply stayed quiet and felt herself getting ready to cry again. "Okay." She simply said, hoping he would leave.

"It's not okay." He said, letting out a breath. Roman didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better. "Look uh, we came in two separate cars. I'm going to tell them to head out to the next town and then I'm going to help you clean up Dean's mess and then take you home."

"You don't—"

"I know. I want to though." Roman said. He didn't give her a chance to deny him again since he left the room to head out and talk to Seth, who was waiting for him outside by the entrance.

After all the drama tonight, he just wanted to make sure she would be okay. It was the least he could do, especially since he felt horrible over Dean's actions. He only hoped Dean would get his act together sooner or later and talk to Ally properly.

* * *

 **a/n:** Don't kill me. Review? :)


	23. Selfish

**a/n:** Hey all! I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter, so thank you to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me. This chapter is what I think a lot of you are waiting for. We're getting some answers. Italics are flashbacks from previous chapters and I added on to them. Just letting you know so you guys aren't confused. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **March 16, 2015**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **Wells Fargo Arena**

 **Des Moines, Iowa**

* * *

Guilt.

Responsibility for a crime or for doing something bad or wrong.

A bad feeling caused by knowing or thinking that you have done something bad or wrong.

Either way you read it, it was still the same thing. For one person on the roster, this was a feeling that they had been carrying for the past few months. It was also a feeling that became stronger after seeing Ally at the diner a few months ago. After the drama with Ally happened, they noticed that things had changed around here. Certain people weren't as close as they used to be, Ally wasn't even mentioned anymore and the atmosphere was totally different. It wasn't as lively as it was when Ally was around. It had changed drastically. Sure, there were good days where members of the roster would play jokes on one another and so on, but you could tell it wasn't the same. Hell, some people weren't the same either. Especially when it came to those who were close to Ally.

Sighing to themselves, they couldn't keep it quiet anymore. It had to be told to somebody and it needed to happen now. It was time to try and fix things, even though they knew there would be an immediate aftermath when the truth would be revealed and it wouldn't be pretty. So, they walked backstage looking for a familiar face and stopped when they spotted someone approaching them.

"Hey. Ready to go?" their friend said, stopping in front of the them.

Biting their lip, they shook their head. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" they asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I've been better." They sighed. "Look um, there's really no other way to say this but I have to get this off of my chest. A-and please, let me explain myself before you say anything."

"You're worrying me."

It was now or never. They knew what they had to do; it was the right thing to do. Even if they couldn't help but to think back about what John said all those months ago…

" _Then I want no part in this John. I told you I didn't mind staging that she was cheating on Dean, but whatever else you have planned, I don't want to be involved."_

" _It's a little too late for that, isn't it?"_

 _They shook their head and grabbed their things. "I'm going."_

" _You go and I'll tell everybody you were involved in this. You don't want that right? You'll lose everything right away. Your push, your top spot in the company, it'll come to a stop. I helped you gain all the momentum and stardom you've achieved recently and I'd hate to see you lose it all."_

" _You wouldn't."_

" _Try me."_

The person shook their head as they thought of that moment. John could mess with them all they wanted but this needed to be done. They looked over at the other person and gave them a small, comforting smile as a way to tell them not to worry before finally saying what they wanted to say. "I'm part of the reason why Ally and Dean broke up and why she's no longer here." They finally said. "I helped John."

The other person looked at them in confusion before looking upset. "I'm sorry, you did what?!"

* * *

 **Seth**

* * *

Seth had just gotten out of the shower and was ready to get out and go home. Being that he was in his home state tonight, he decided that he would make the two hour drive home after the show with Paige, get some sleep and then drive in the morning to the next city. It would be easier to just head to the next city tonight but he wanted to sleep in his own bed. It had been way too long.

Lately, he hadn't been able to sleep. Ever since he saw Ally a few months ago in Philly, it had been bothering him. The way Dean treated her was way out of line and she looked so afraid that Dean would hurt her. She looked so fragile too, like if she hadn't eaten in a long time and she just…looked so lifeless. It was as if everything was drained out of her and she was literally just in zombie mode, trying to make ends meet. It was something he couldn't get out of his mind. Maybe he needed to go back to the diner to find her, find out what was going on and why she was there. It just didn't make sense to him.

Even Roman couldn't get a word out of her apparently. When Seth asked Roman how she was when he took her home, he said that she was quiet and didn't utter a word. She just pointed to where she lived and she got out, then headed to her apartment. He needed to know what was going on with her.

Letting out a breath, he made sure all of his belongings were in his bag before he left the locker room to meet up with Paige. As he was walking down the hallway, he came to a stop when he passed by a locker room and heard Ally's name being mentioned. Seth stepped back a little to make sure he wasn't seen standing next to the locker room and listened in.

"What about her?" John asked Randy.

"I heard Roman talking to Rollins the other day about her and how they saw her at a diner last month or some shit. Aren't you banging her?" Randy asked, putting on his shirt.

John looked around to make sure nobody was there and then he smirked. "Nah man." He said. "Never was."

Well, this certainly shocked Seth.

"What do you mean? You've been posting shit about her living with you and all that."

"All apart of some plan." He said, confiding in his friend. "This stays between us." He said first to which Randy nodded. "A few years back I tried getting with her when she started on the main roster but she rejected me. Said I tried to rape her." John rolled his eyes.

"Did you?" Randy asked. "If you did John, that's not-"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid." John said, shaking his head. "I think she was just playing hard to get anyway."

"Did she give you that feeling?" Randy asked.

John simply shrugged. "Beats me. Ever since then, I kind of stayed away from her but then somebody came up to me with an idea to break Dean and Ally up and well, our master plan was born." He smirked. "It worked better than I planned actually."

Randy looked at his "friend" and shook his head. What the hell was up with John lately? It's like he wasn't even himself sometimes.

"So you fucked up a girl's life because you were selfish?"

"I didn't do anything. She messed it up for herself. Besides, like I said, it wasn't just me."

"Who else helped you?" Randy asked.

"It was-"

Seth didn't get to hear him since his phone starting ringing and he moved away so that John and Randy didn't hear it and know he was snooping. What the hell though? Cena planned for this to happen? He staged a break up with somebody else?! This was ridiculous and all kinds of fucked up. Everybody had been fooled.

He looked down at his phone and saw that Paige had left him a voicemail since he didn't answer. He sent her a text and told her to meet him back by the locker room; he needed to tell her and Dean what he just heard.

* * *

Dean was in the locker room with Roman and Daniel, all men getting ready to head out to the next town. As he was finishing putting his stuff in his bag, Seth came in with Paige and he looked…well, to Dean he looked rather calm compared to how he usually is. He was being weird.

"You alright?" Dean asked, raising a brow as Paige shared a look with Seth.

"Honestly, no. I feel like shit right now." Seth answered as now Roman and Daniel looked his way.

"You getting sick?" Roman asked.

"No." Seth shook his head. "Look, I heard something right now that I need to tell you all, especially you Dean." He said.

"…did you knock up that one?" Dean asked nodding over towards Paige. "She's been hormonal lately so if that's why, I totally get it now."

Paige scoffed. "I am not pregnant…or hormonal." She rolled her eyes.

"Then…what is it?" he asked Seth.

Seth let out a breath and started. "As I was walking past Cena's locker room, I heard him talking to Randy and he basically said how he planned on-"

Just then the door opened and two other people walked in.

"Tell him." Said the one person. "Tell him everything you just told me."

"Brie?" Daniel asked. "What's going on?"

The other person shared a look with Brie and bit their lip as all eyes were on them.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, getting fed up. Everybody was being weird as shit right now.

"Tell him, Nikki." Brie said, folding her arms across her chest.

Nikki sighed. "Dean..." she hesitated, but saw the look Brie was giving her. She had to do the right thing. "Allison never cheated on you. It was all part of a plan that John and I came up with." she finally admitted. "We wanted to break you two up."

* * *

 **January 27** **th** **, 2014**

* * *

 _As John rolled his suitcase behind him and then made it to his vehicle, he put his belongings in the trunk and then shut it closed with a sigh. While he was angry about how his night ended, he couldn't help but to let a smirk out. He sure did get Dean good. He headed to the door of his vehicle and started to unlock it, when he heard and saw Nikki standing by his car._

" _We need to talk."_

" _About?"_

" _Dean and Ally." She said._

 _John rolled his eyes as he went to open his car door. "I'd rather not."_

 _Nikki put her hand out to stop the door from opening. "Look, I know you have some weird fascination with Ally. I overheard you two talking a while back and well, I want to help you get her."_

" _How do you plan on doing that?" John asked._

" _Easy." She shrugged. "I take Dean from her."_

" _Yeah, okay." John snorted. "He'd never leave her unless she did something drastic like cheat on him or some shit. Let's face it, she'd never do that to him."_

" _You're right, she wouldn't. Which is why we pretend that she did. We stage it and show him the "evidence" and then he'll dump her and we'll both get what we want."_

 _John listened to her and saw how serious she was about it. While he wasn't 100% sure this was going to work, he was all for it. The hell with it._

" _Alright, when do we start?"_

* * *

 **April 7** **th** **, 2014**

* * *

 _John knocked on Nikki's locker room door, waiting for her to answer. Once she did, she let him in and shut the door once he was inside._

" _So?"_

" _I think I got it. Our plan is definitely in motion now."_

 _With her arms folded across her chest, she smirked and nodded. "Time for phase two."_

" _Which is the fun part. I can't believe she actually is considering letting me "explain"." He snorted. "What an idiot."_

" _Whatever, I knew she wasn't that smart." Nikki rolled her eyes. "We'll give her a few weeks to think it over and then we'll plan out the last part of this. We can't make it too obvious that you're up to something."_

" _I don't think she's suspects a thing. Trust me, I've got this."_

* * *

 **May 5** **th** **, 2014**

* * *

" _Anything?"_

" _She hasn't decided when yet, but she said she will soon." John said as he sat down on the couch in his bus._

" _Ugh, come on John. I thought you said you got it."_

" _I do have it. We just have to give her a week to get herself together. Don't worry, it'll happen and when it does, she'll fall right into our plan and won't even see what's coming to her."_

" _And then we'll get what we want?" Nikki asked, hopeful._

" _Of course. That's the whole idea right? I get the one thing I want and you get both things you want."_

" _Damn right. I always get what I want." Nikki smirked._

* * *

 **May 31** **st** **, 2014**

* * *

" _She actually drank the water?" John heard Nikki ask as she closed Ally's apartment door shut._

" _Yup. I knew she would fall for it." John snorted as he walked down the hallway to Ally's bedroom and laid her down._

 _Nikki shook her head and took her phone out. "Alright so, I'm just taking pictures of you with her right?"_

" _Maybe but I think I have better plans." He smirked._

 _Well this surprised Nikki. All she planned was for John to lay in the bed with Ally and take a few pictures of them looking all cuddled up._

" _What do you mean? We agreed to just making it seem like she's been cheating on Dean with you."_

" _You didn't think that would be it did you?" John snorted. "I've waited way too long for her and I'm going to get what I want."_

 _Nikki looked at John and shook her head. "Then I want no part in this John. I told you I didn't mind staging that she was cheating on Dean, but whatever else you have planned, I don't want to be involved."_

" _It's a little too late for that, isn't it?"_

 _She shook her head and grabbed her things. "I'm going."_

" _You go and I'll tell everybody you were involved in this. You don't want that right? You'll lose everything right away. Your push, your top spot in the company, it'll come to a stop. I helped you gain all the momentum and stardom you've achieved recently and I'd hate to see you lose it all."_

" _You wouldn't."_

" _Try me." He said turning to face Nikki._

 _Looking at John, she knew he would follow through on his threat. Not wanting to jeopardize her own career, Nikki nodded a bit and sighed, though she didn't agree with this and started to feel guilty. "Fine, fine. What else did you have in mind?"_

" _Set her up and then change your clothes. If we want this to work, it needs to look legit."_

" _Change my clothes?"_

" _Yeah, put on that shirt." He said pointing over at the Dean shirt Ally had. "Then get into the bed."_

 _Nikki looked confused as she saw John lay Ally down on the couch in her room. "What are you—"_

" _You're going to be "Ally" and I'm going to be next to you. We'll take pictures and well, you just won't show your face too much. Once he sees his shirt on you, he'll believe its Ally and then BAM, they're done."_

" _You really think he'll fall for that? Dean is a very smart man, John."_

" _I've fucked with him before and I'm sure I can do it again. Now, hurry up before she wakes up. I'm not going to ask you again."_

 _Nikki looked down at the shirt she picked up and then looked over at Ally. She wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore. She only wanted Dean to herself but John was turning her small plan into something more drastic than she had hoped for. It was too late though, she was in on it and technically, this was all her idea from the get go. If she wanted to keep her job and reputation, then she needed to make sure John didn't rat her out. With a sigh, she changed into the shirt and laid on the bed. The damage would be done._

* * *

 **June 29** **th** **, 2014**

* * *

 _John was sitting in a corner table, watching the girls on the dance floor. He had a successful night during the pay per view, winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match. His night couldn't get any better._

 _Actually, it was about to._

 _Nikki joined him at the table, making sure she wasn't seen by their other co-workers._

" _You're sure you want to go through with this John?" she asked. "I don't feel right about it. I think we should stop while we can."_

 _John let out a small chuckle and sipped on his drink before her. "I already told you that tonight is the night. Don't make me go to Vince and take everything away that you've worked so hard for."_

 _With a sigh, Nikki bit her lip and while she felt bad about what was going to happen, she knew John would stop at nothing to ruin her life as well. "Okay, okay." Nikki said. "Now?"_

" _Now." John said as he let out a smirk and Nikki then stood up, walking away from the table._

 _Making sure she wasn't seen, she went over by the DJ and told him that the owner was looking for him. With a nod, he left his laptop and this gave Nikki the opportunity to put in the USB that had the "evidence" on it. Opening up the file, she hesitated on pressing play, especially when she saw Dean and Ally looking so happy on the dance floor. Nikki looked over at where John was and saw him looking at her, waiting for her to press play. He pointed at his phone as a warning to her and she shook her head, then bit her lip as she pressed play and let the footage play. Feeling guilty, she slipped away unnoticed and left. There was no going back._

* * *

Everybody looked over at Nikki as she told the story about how everything happened. She was remorseful but the damage was done. Because of her and Cena, Dean lost it all. They messed with his mind and sabotaged his relationship because they wanted to be selfish? Their actions were uncalled for.

Seth was the first one to speak up, noticing that Dean was breathing heavily and was starting to tense up. "Dean?"

"Dean, I'm so—"

"Don't fucking say anything." He told Nikki, cutting her off. "Just answer me one thing." He said.

Nikki gulped and nodded. It was the least she could do. "Okay."

"Where's Cena?"

* * *

 **a/n:** So there you have it, Cena and Nikki were behind this whole thing. What do you think Dean will do when he sees Cena? We'll find out in the next chapter! Reviews? :)


	24. Deserving

**a/n:** My apologies for such a long wait! I work in a school and once September started, we were super busy. Plus, I did have a bit of writer's block, but I made my way through it. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer. I start a new job this week so once I figure out how my schedule will look like, I'll see if I'll be able to start the next chapter soon. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **March 17, 2015**

 **Vince McMahon's Office**

 **Wells Fargo Arena**

 **Des Moines, Iowa**

* * *

It was a little after midnight and Dean had a scowl on his face as he sat in one of the chairs in Vince McMahon's office. He was called into his office right away and was waiting for Vince to come in. After finding out that Cena and Nikki were involved, he went to find Cena right away and got himself into trouble. It's not like he cared anyway, John deserved what he got.

* * *

" _Oh Cenaaaaaa!" Dean exclaimed throughout the hallways as he looked around for him._

 _Nikki told Dean that last she saw John, he was heading to his locker room, which Seth confirmed when he said he heard John and Randy talking. When he went there however, John was nowhere to be found._

" _Oh now you don't want to found?" Dean asked, chuckling to himself. "I guess I really can't see you then, huh?"_

 _Roman had caught up to Dean and was trying to stop him before he got into trouble._

" _Look man, I know you're pissed off and I don't blame you, but don't do anything stupid that could jeopardize your future here." Roman tried to convince him._

 _Dean just looked over at Roman and shook his head. "Nice one, bud. I don't really give a fuck right now, I'm going to kill Cena." He said._

 _Just then, Randy appearead and Dean charged towards him. "Orton." He said firmly. "Where's your asshole of a friend?"_

" _Dean…" Randy shook his head. "Don't do any-"_

" _TELL ME! TELL ME WHERE THAT BASTARD IS RIGHT NOW!" Dean said, grabbing Randy by his collar._

 _Randy sighed and tried to keep his own anger in check, not wanting to lash out and fight Dean for putting his hands on him. Randy had always been great friends with John but after hearing his confession earlier, it sickened him that John would do such a thing. Ally had always been nice to Randy too, so to hear that John did something so childish and petty to her was really upsetting._

 _With a sigh, Randy nodded. "He's on his bus."_

 _Dean smirked and let him go, smoothing out his shirt for him. "Thanks, Orton." He said sarcastically as he headed out to the parking lot._

 _Roman looked over at Randy and shook his head. "You know he's going to kill him right?"_

 _Randy shrugged. "I wouldn't blame him. I would too if I were him."_

 _With a nod, Roman took out his phone and sent Seth a text, letting him know he would need backup when it came to pulling Dean and John away from each other. He then told Randy to come with him and Randy did so, heading out to the parking lot as well._

 _When they got outside, they saw Dean grab one of the lead pipes that was by the trucks and knew exactly what was going to happen._

" _Hey! Cena!" Dean called out. "I know you're in there!" he said as he stood by his bus. "I heard about what you did to me and Ally. Reallllll shitty dude and now I'm pissed the fuck off. You have two options." He said as he got closer to his bus. "Either you come out here and fight me like a man or I can find my way in there. Either way, it's not looking too good for you, champ." He said sarcastically._

 _When Dean didn't get a response he smirked to himself. "Guess this will happen the hard way." He said as he swing the lead pipe against John's bus._

 _Roman looked at Dean as if he were a mad man and would have run up to stop him….but in all reality, John deserved to have something precious ruined. After all, it was his fault for everything that happened. He stood there and watched, even smirking a little as Dean continued to beat on John's bus. Randy stood there as well and watched in amusement as the lunatic fringe kept on going._

" _C'mon John boyyyy…" Dean said as he continued and swung the pipe against the glass window; shattering it._

 _Finally, the door opened to John's bus and he came out looking upset. "Knock it off, Ambrose." He said as he glared at him._

" _Knock it off?" Dean asked as he thought it over. "No problem." He said as he swung at the side view mirror of the bus and watched as it fell to the ground. "Knocked it off."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Oh don't act like you don't know. I found about your little plan and I have to say for such a dumbass, I was surprised you came up with an elaborate plan to break me and Ally up. I didn't know you had that in you."_

 _John pretended to look confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Go back to drinking." He said as he turned to walk away._

" _Oh? So what Nikki told me wasn't true?" Dean asked as John turned to face him again and looked surprised. "Didn't think she would say anything huh? Turns out being guilty makes people feel bad…well most of the time." Dean shrugged. "She told me all about how you staged the "affair" so that I would believe it. Which I did…stupidly really."_

 _John snorted. "You did and I'm glad it worked." He finally confessed. "Now I understand why you're all pissed." John said._

" _Pray tell." Dean said, amused._

" _You're pissed because you believed it and realized that you are the reason Ally isn't around anymore." John shrugged. "Maybe you should have let her explain herself huh? Then she'd still be there and you wouldn't be as grumpy but you didn't…" John smirked. "Don't blame me for your wrong doings. It was up to you to really trust her but…I guess you didn't. Once again, I got your girl taken from you and you can't do anything about it anymore." John said as he turned to walk back to his bus. Before he kept walking though, he looked over his shoulder. "…and I expect you to pay for the damages on my bus." He said._

 _Dean was breathing heavily and before he could even register what he was doing, he tackled John to the ground and started punching away at him. He was going to make sure that John's face was completely rearranged and that he couldn't walk after this beating. John deserved it and he wasn't going to stop._

 _Dean managed to stand and started kicking John in the ribs, wanting to break everything he could. He wanted John to feel the pain he felt over the past couple of months. "COME ON JOHN BOY!" he yelled as he spat on him. "You piece of shit." He growled as he continued._

 _Roman and Randy, who were now joined by Seth, stepped in and went to pull Dean off of John before he killed the guy. Even though technically they didn't care, they didn't want Dean to get in trouble or hurt his career._

" _Come on Dean, let him go." Roman said as he used the most strength to get Dean off of John while Randy made sure to keep John away from Dean._

" _He's not worth it." Seth said, trying to help Roman calm down their friend._

" _The hell he isn't." Dean snarled. "I want him dead!" he said as he tried to break loose of the hold Seth and Roman had on him._

 _Randy was helping John up, but John didn't need his help. He was able to stand on his own and he went after Dean. The two were able to go at it and luckily some of the other superstars were leaving the arena and saw the fight happening. They ran over to help separate the two before one of them was seriously hurt. Somehow, Vince got wind of the fight and he made his way out to where they were. "Enough!" he yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention._

 _At this, Cena stopped fighting as he was held back and Dean was held back, but still tried to kick at him. "Ambrose, that's enough." Vince said through gritted teeth._

 _Roman and Seth were able to get Dean to stop and were trying to calm him down._

" _I've had enough of this. Ambrose, Cena, I want you both in my office right away." Vince said. "I'm going to talk to the rest of you and you two better be in my office when I walk in." he demanded._

 _Ambrose shrugged Roman and Seth off of him as he stormed off and headed inside to Vince's office. He didn't give a shit what Vince had to say, he was in the right no matter what._

* * *

Hearing the door open, Dean looked up when he saw Vince McMahon walking in. He knew Vince was pissed but again, Dean didn't care at that moment. He would get over it.

"I guess your golden boy got away with it again?" Dean snarled as Vince took a seat behind his desk.

"He's with the medics right now. Apparently he has some broken ribs and might have a broken nose as well."

Dean smirked. "He's lucky that's all he's got."

Vince shook his head. "You know I have no tolerance for this nor do I appreciate being spoken to like this. You need to tell me what the hell is going on or I will have no choice but to let you go. This seems to be a problem with you as this is the second time you and John have been fighting."

"Well why don't you ask him? I mean after all, he is your most valuable guy, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm asking you and I want answers damn it!" he raised his voice.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and since Vince was expecting John to come in, he told him to come inside. However, it was not John that came in; it was Nikki.

"Nicole…" Vince said. "Now is not a great time." He told her.

"I know Vince but I am here to speak to you about this John and Dean situation." She told him as she shut the door behind her and took a seat, which surprised Dean. "Look, Dean has every right to act like this. He's justified."

"How?" Vince asked.

Taking a deep breath, Nikki started telling Vince about what she and John did. She knew that this was taking a big risk and her career would be over, but this needed to get out since she felt so guilty over the past couple of months. She already confessed to her other co-workers, why not her boss? Vince listened intently to Nikki and he was stunned and shocked at what Nikki and John did. It was something he had never heard of before and it was completely uncalled for. He didn't like that Dean was going about the situation the wrong way but he understood. After she finished explaining herself and John, Vince sat there and let it all sink in. How would he handle this?

"And this is all the truth?" Vince asked Nikki, who nodded her head in response. He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. "Alright, fine. I will handle this. Dean, you're free to go." He told him. "But I am tired of the fighting. You stop that or I will have to reprimand you." He warned.

Dean looked over at Nikki and then back at Vince before agreeing. "Yes sir." He said as he stood up.

"Nikki, you stay here since we need to talk and then I'll deal with Cena." Vince said before Dean left the room.

Nikki nodded and gave Dean a small smile before he just shook his head and left the locker room. He took a minute to compose himself and then he headed out to find the guys. He was lucky he got away easy and he hoped Cena and Nikki were punished badly for what they did. However, there was one thing he needed to really think about. How the hell was he going to fix things? He knew he needed to find Ally and talk to her. Dean should have listened to her months ago but he was blinded by rage and didn't give her a chance. That was the biggest mistake of his life and he felt like shit for the way that he treated her. He didn't care if he had to kiss her ass or beg for her to give him a chance to talk or fix things; he was going to do whatever it took to get her back in his life.

* * *

 **a/n:** I would have let Dean kill him but...I'm not _that_ mean, lmao. What do we think Vince will do? And what has Ally been up to? Hmmmm. Reviews? :)


	25. Rebuild

**a/n:** So, you know when you have an idea in your head and it sounds perfect...but then you try to write it out and it doesn't work out the way you planned? Yeahhhhh, that was me for this chapter. I was stuck with it but I typed what I could. It's still not how I envisioned this chapter but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. Maybe I'll come back to this chapter and edit it completely, we'll see. I apologize for such a delay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will come sooner. If there are any mistakes, I apologize, I'll get back to it and replace the chapter or something. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **April 1, 2015**

 **Pop's Diner**

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

* * *

Seth found himself in Philadelphia yet again. It had been quite the week for him since WrestleMania had just passed and he became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. While he was on cloud nine and ecstatic that he achieved a goal he always had since he was a little kid, he wasn't as happy as he could have been. The reason for that? Not having Allison around. When they were down in NXT together, they both shared their goals that they wanted to complete. Hers being that she wanted to be Diva's Champion and his being that he wanted to be the World Champion. It was something they were both so passionate about and they promised they would be there to watch it happen for one another. While he was able to see her achieve her goal last year, she wasn't there for him. It was his fault of course and that's what had him so down. After seeing her back in January and everything coming out last month, he knew he had to find her. Everybody wanted to but they all haven't been able to. He knew that everybody had no clue how to approach her, being that they were in the wrong and turned their backs on her. Seth needed to talk to her though. Not just for his sake but for Paige's as well. He could tell that she missed Ally deeply and just wasn't herself, especially since seeing her in January. He had to make things right and figured this would be first step in the right direction…he hoped.

Being that he knew where she worked, he figured he would start there. Seth didn't tell anybody his plans because this was something he needed to do on his own. Being that he was her friend before everybody else, he had to make the first attempt to talk to her. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself and stepped out of the car, opening his umbrella as he walked towards the diner. Once inside, he closed his umbrella and looked around the diner. It was fairly empty and unfortunately, he saw no sign of her.

He walked over to the counter and saw a man there, figuring he would ask if Ally was there.

"Excuse me?" he called out, which caused the man to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Hi." Seth replied. "I'm uh—wondering if one of your waitresses is here. Allison." He said. "I'm a friend of hers and—"

"Oh I know _exactly_ who you are." Pop said. "You were part of that crew that was here a few months ago and caused her to have a breakdown."

Seth sighed, knowing that this was bad. "It wasn't-" he started but sighed. "—that wasn't our intention."

"I don't care what your intention was, you're not welcome here." Pop told Seth, "Out. Get out." He said, shooing Seth away.

Seth was going to protest but stopped when he saw Ally come out from the back. She saw him and he saw how she tensed up, as if she were worried he was going to do something to her. To be honest, Seth was a little taken aback at Ally's presence. Not because of her actually being there but of how she looked. He wouldn't say it out loud to her but…she looked like crap. Ally looked like she hadn't slept in months and she looked worn out. He could even tell that she lost a significant amount of weight. If she were any thinner, he was sure he wouldn't have recognized her.

Ally looked between Pop and Seth before grabbing her coat from the rack and putting it on.

"I'm going home now." She said quietly to Pop.

"Go ahead." He told her. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ally nodded and grabbed her bag as well before looking over at Seth and then leaving the restaurant. Of course, Seth decided to run after her. He wasn't going to let go of her again, he was stupid for doing that in the first place.

Opening his umbrella again, he called out to Ally but frowned when he saw her picking up her steps and walking faster. It was pouring and cold out and she was really trying to outrun him? There was one thing that Ally was never good at and that was trying to outrun Seth. He picked up his pace as well and caught up to her easily, tugging on her arm lightly, which caused her to turn around to face him.

"Ally…" he said and watched as she shook her head.

"What do you want, Seth? Didn't you guys do enough last time?" she sighed, obviously defeated.

"That night was…I can't even tell you how sorry I am for that night." He told her. "I came here to apologize."

"You're forgiven. Okay, bye." She said quickly, wanting to get away from him.

"I know what happened between you and Cena." Seth said before she could really start walking away from him. "How you rejected him and he made your life miserable. We all found out."

Well, that certainly caught her attention. "…what do you mean?"

Seth let out a sigh and made sure to raise his umbrella a little more, so they didn't get wet. "There's stuff you need to know and I'm not going to have a conversation out here. Let's go to my car and I'll take you home. Maybe then, we can talk?" He offered.

Ally looked skeptical and wasn't sure what to do. What if this was some elaborate plan to mess with her? She didn't want to go down that road again. "I don't know…" she said.

"Come on, I have heat in my car and I'll even buy some hot chocolate and donuts on the way."

She shook her head, confused. "Why are you doing this? Why did you come to look for me?"

"Because I'm a shitty friend and I made a huge mistake. Plus, I miss my best friend. I want to make things right with you."

She honestly wanted to tell Seth to go to hell and leave her alone…but looking at him and listening to what he was saying had her curious. What on Earth was he talking about? She wanted to know and then she would throw him out.

"…you'll get me chocolate glazed donuts?"

Seth let out a small smile and nodded. "I'll buy you a whole dozen."

* * *

As Seth walked into Ally's apartment, it was not at all what he expected. For starters it was very bare and cold. There was no heat on and she literally only had a couch in the living room and a chair in the kitchen area. She had a small TV but from the looks of it, it was old and most likely didn't work. He watched as she put her hot chocolate down on the counter and then took out some candle to light them up around the room. For heat, he imagined.

"It isn't much I know…" she said, "…but this is home." She shrugged. "You can have a seat if you want, I'm just going to get something from my room." She told Seth as she headed to her room, which was in the back of her apartment.

Seth let out a sigh and took a seat like she told him too and kept his jacket on. He was freezing and he couldn't even process how she stayed here on a daily basis with no heat or anything. He felt horrible that she was living like this but at the same time, he was glad she at least had a place to stay.

Ally came back out and it looked like she had put on some gloves and a scarf to keep her warm. She grabbed her hot chocolate and one of the donuts we bought as well, and then took a seat on the couch as well, facing Seth.

"So…" she said, not really knowing what to say.

"John and Nikki set you up." Seth said, immediately.

Ally blinked, obviously not expecting to hear that. "Uh, what?"

He let out a sigh and figured he would get some answers and start from the beginning. "When you went on your date or business dinner with John, what happened at the end of the night?"

Figuring that since she had no job and couldn't get reprimanded for anything, she answered honestly. "Well…he tried to sleep with me that night." She told him. "More so he was trying to make it happen but I rejected him. He got a little forceful and tried to hold me down but I kneed him…you know where…and got out of the room." She said.

Seth sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Because I know how you guys would have reacted. I didn't want you guys to ruin your careers going after him and getting into trouble. Plus, I figured he would leave me alone and that would be the end of that." She shrugged.

"Was it?"

She shook her head. "Those times that you saw me in the hallway with him and a few other times, he tried cornering and bothering me. After a while though…he would come up to me talking about how he wanted to try and make things right. John told me he was going through his divorce and was drinking and just wasn't in the right frame of mind. I wasn't exactly open to it but I told him I would allow him to speak to me and try to apologize for his actions." Ally shrugged. "I thought it would be the right thing to do and maybe get him off my case and a step in the right direction. After that, that's when things went crazy and well, here I am now."

Seth was fuming in the inside. Cena messed with her mentally and came up with some sad excuse of a story to get Ally alone and make her feel sorry for him. He knew that Ally was a good girl and figured he would use that to his advantage. It was a dick move on Cena's end for sure and now Seth wanted to go after him and hurt him even worse than Dean did.

"That was all a part of his plan then." Seth said and saw the look of confusion on Ally's face. "Last month Nikki came to us and told us that she and Cena came up with a plan to break you and Dean up." He told her.

"—but, why?" Ally frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, that same day I was walking by John's locker room and he was talking to Randy about how he tried to sleep with you that night and you rejected him. Apparently he didn't like that and held some sort of personal vendetta with you for a while. He was going to dismiss it but then Nikki approached him about breaking you and Dean up. I guess she wanted him and wanted to tear you two apart so she could get her claws on him." He told Ally. "John became more obsessed with you though and took her simple plan into his hands and made it bigger than it was. The day he went to visit you at your place, he put something in your drink and cause you to pass out." He said as he watched Ally's reaction, which was one of pure shock. "From that point, he let Nikki into your place and had her dress up as you so that they could stage some pictures in your bed and well, you saw how that turned out when we were at the after party for Money in the Bank."

Ally frowned to herself, mostly because she was mad at herself for falling right into Cena's little plan. She should have known. She was also mad at the fact that there was an actual plan to break her and Dean up. What did she ever do to anybody? She always kept to herself around others that she wasn't as close to.

"And Nikki just randomly confessed to this?" she asked.

Seth nodded. "I guess after seeing how everything turned out and how much of a psycho John turned out to be, she had a guilty conscience."

Ally nodded and then asked, "Dean knows?"

"Everybody knows, even Vince. John and Dean were called into his office after they fought one another."

Ally shook her head and let out a small chuckle, of course Dean would fight John. He fooled him to believe that he stole Dean's girlfriend…again and also had him falling into his plan. She'll give credit when credit is due, John sure did know how to get people and knew their weak spots.

"Ally…" Seth started. "I know this must be a shock to you and I'm sorry everything turned out the way it did. I'm sorrier that I chose to believe the lies and not let you explain yourself. As your friend, what I did was shitty and ever since then I've felt horrible. Things aren't the same without you and yeah, it's my fault and others for pushing you away but I want to try to make things right. You were right all those months ago when you said I should have had your back, especially since I was your friend first before everybody else. You've also been there for me through a lot of things and I didn't return the favor like I should have." He said, scooting closer to her. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I sure as hell don't deserve it but I want to try to make things right with you. I just want a chance to try and get back to how we were or even just a small step in the right direction to do so. Especially because I know Paige wants you around too."

Seeing how sorry Seth was and listening to him was interesting for Allison. She was feeling a bunch of different emotions; anger, hurt, frustration, loneliness, sadness and so on. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. However, by Seth popping up and apologizing to her; it meant a lot to her. He was the only one that came back after the incident back in January and that was meaningful.

Ally nodded a bit and agreed with his statement. "You're right, I can't forgive you…but we can try to make things right. I know I probably shouldn't because of how you reacted to everything last year but I-I'm just so lonely and I can't take it anymore…" she said as she finally started to let all her emotions out by crying. "My life has completely turned upside down and I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed and Seth took this as his moment to get closer to her and hug her tight.

"It's okay." He said as he rubbed her back, comforting her as she cried. "I'm here and everything is going to be okay. You're not alone anymore. We'll fix this."

* * *

 **a/n:** Well, at least somebody is back in her life...somewhat. Reviews? :)


	26. Happy Birthday

**a/n:** You guys! I am SO sorry for the delay on this chapter. Things at my job have been hectic since I started in October and I was recently promoted this month, so I've been extra busy. Plus...I was SUPER stuck on this chapter. I'm not crazy about it but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. I had to give you something. Thank you all for the reviews and I am going to try to get the next chapter up sooner. I appreciate you all so much! Enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **April 15, 2015**

 **Ally's apartment**

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

* * *

 _"And Emma is horrible at this whole Maid of Honor thing. I mean I love the girl to pieces but she just…well, she's no you."_

Ally let out a small smile as she sat on her couch with Paige. Since Seth had come by a few weeks ago, things were slowly starting to look up for Ally. He had made sure to keep in touch with her by calling her at work and making sure she was okay, which was very much appreciated. She was glad that he was trying to work on things between them because she did miss him, even if he was a bit of a jerk when all the drama went down. On top of that, it gave her a chance to reconnect with Paige. Paige was a loyal friend to her and even though she didn't keep in contact, it was nice to see that Paige still cared about her very much.

"Aw, but I'm sure she'll be great as the Maid of Honor." Ally said, sipping on some tea she was drinking to keep herself warm.

Paige let out a sigh as she played with the ends of her hair. "I just wish it was you sometimes. This wedding is stressing me out big time and if you were around, you'd know how to keep me sane."

"Yeah, by kicking you and telling you to suck it up." Ally joked.

"Yes, exactly like that." Paige laughed.

"Paige." Ally smiled as she reached over to place her hand on Paige's. "Everything is going to be okay and you'll have a beautiful wedding. Stop stressing over it because the more you stress about it, the less you'll enjoy it. This should be an exciting time for you!" she grinned. "I know Seth can't wait to make you his officially and I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I certainly do." Paige smiled. "I really lucked out with him. Especially since he's the Champ now and makes us tons of money." She joked.

"Gold digger." Ally snorted as she shook her head in amusement.

Paige let out a small laugh as well and looked over at Ally. "You know, I'm really glad we could do this again. I've missed you so much." She said. "I would constantly check your social media pages to see if you were online at all just to make sure you were okay."

Ally sighed. "I wish and even if I were, I'd avoid all of that. I could only imagine what lies were being spread about me online and all the names I was called."

"They were pretty bad." Paige admitted. "I had to block and well, go off on some people in your honor."

"You didn't have to do that." Ally shook her head. "I don't want you to have to get harassed by fans either."

"Meh, I didn't care." She shrugged. "You're my best friend and that's what best friends do. Besides, I know you would have done the same for me."

"Absolutely." Ally nodded. "I am sorry though that I didn't keep in touch. When everything happened, I ended up selling a lot of things and cutting down on bills and such. I didn't remember anybody's number either and I know that's a sad excuse or reason but it's the truth." She chuckled a bit.

Paige shook her head. "Ally, you have nothing to be sorry for. You've had a super shitty year and I get it. I should have made more of an effort to but this year has been hectic. I was thrown into such a crazy schedule after my debut and all that and you know how that goes." She sighed. "I can barely take a breather sometimes with how busy I am but still, I should have looked around or tried to track you down."

"Paige, it's okay." Ally shrugged. "What's done is done and that is all in the past now. The only thing that matters is that you're here now."

Paige nodded and gave her a small smile before leaning in to hug her. "And I'm not going anywhere from here on out."

"Good or I would find a way to get to you and beat you up." Ally joked before looking at Paige and debated on whether or not to ask her a question. "…how is Dean?" she asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea. He hasn't really said much to any of us but I know he's pissed about it."

Ally nodded and figured he would be. Even though he hurt her, she still cared for him and couldn't help but to think about him.

"I think he's more upset that he fell for Cena's plan and was a total douche to you. I'm sure he beats himself up over how things worked out."

"Yeah well…" Ally shrugged. "…that was his decision."

"I know." Paige said as she nodded. "It was just so believable.'

"I understand that but he was in a relationship with me and should have let me explain."

"This is true but you also should have told him what was going on, Ally."

"I didn't want him to overreact and ruin his career because I know he would have attacked John. I did what I thought was best." She sighed. "Apparently not because I fucked myself over in the process. If I had come clean, maybe this all could have been avoided."

"Maybe or maybe not, like you said before, what's done is done. All we can do is try to move forward now."

* * *

 **May 28, 2015**

 **Barrel House**

 **Davenport, Iowa**

* * *

Paige was sitting at a table with Seth and Ally. It was Seth's birthday and he had told Paige that he wanted to do something simple this year and not go crazy. His schedule was hectic enough since he became champ and all he wanted to do was relax. She listened to him and decided they would just go to a local bar and grill to celebrate. Paige flew in Ally so that they could hang out and also because Paige wanted to try on wedding dresses the following day and wanted Allison there. They had made a lot of progress and caught up since last month and she was very happy to have her best friend back in her life.

"I hope you enjoy this year because next year, you'll be 30." Ally teased Seth lightly. "That means you'll officially be old."

"Why did you invite her here again?" Seth asked Paige, giving her a playful scowl as he sipped on his beer.

"Because we missed her and because she is the best." She smiled. "Besides, it's not so often that we get to do this and well…this was needed for all of us to get back on the right track."

Ally nodded a bit. It was a little awkward in the beginning to hang out with Seth again but it also was starting to become comfortable again. It would take time to get to how they used to be but she was sure it would happen sooner rather than later. "Absolutely." Ally replied. "Hey, do you guys know where the bathroom is?" she asked as she stood up.

Paige pointed over to where the bathroom was and Ally nodded before thanking her and excusing herself to use it. "So?"

"Things are still a little awkward but I only have myself to blame for it." Seth shrugged.

"Babe…" Paige sighed. "…things are getting better though and slowly but surely she's getting back to her old self. I mean, she could have said no to coming up here but she didn't. Obviously she wants to have some sort of normalcy back in her life."

Seth nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad things are picking up and she's here. I missed her."

"I did too." She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Now cheer up, I'm ordering you some more beers."

"You just want me all liquored up so you can do things to me." Seth sighed dramatically.

"I don't need you all liquored up for that." She winked as she ordered another round of beers for the three of them.

 _"Seeeeeeeth!"_ they heard and both looked at one another before their eyes widened.

They turned around to see who was there but they didn't need to, they could recognize that voice anywhere. "Happy Birthday, bro." Dean said as he approached the two with Roman in tow.

"What he said." Roman added on as he greeted Seth and Paige once they arrived at the table.

"Did you really think we would miss the celebration? Silly man, you know we don't miss out on things like this."

"Um, yeah. That's great." Seth said. "We just…wanted a date night though so you know…we didn't say anything." He told them.

"Right." Paige nodded, hoping to get them to leave. "You know with his schedule and all, it's hard to have time together." She chuckled.

Dean looked between the two and sensed something was up. He squinted at them. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"You two are acting weird." He told her.

"Yeah, very weird. What's the matter? Afraid fans will bombard us?" Roman chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they won't because nobody has come up to us yet."

"Hey, whose jacket is this?" Dean asked as he saw the empty chair that had Ally's belongings on it. "Dude, did Paige bring a friend? Is she hot?"

"Shut up." Roman snorted. "I think you'd scare her friend away anyway."

"Wow, I see how it is brotha."

Paige and Seth looked at one another, trying to figure out how to get them to leave when Seth saw Ally leave the bathroom and start heading back towards them.

 _Oh shit, oh shit…_

"Hey, you know what guys. Maybe we should let Paige and her friend have a girls night and we can do something just the three of us, huh?" Seth said as he stood up quickly to put on his jacket.

"Dude no, it's cool." Dean shrugged it off.

"We really should. I don't mind leaving."

"Where are you going?" Ally asked as she made it to the table and lifted her head up as she finished messing with her phone.

She instantly regretted it as she saw Dean and Roman who looked completely shocked that she was here. Ally felt like she couldn't breathe and was pretty sure she was going to have a panic attack or something. She didn't know what to say…all she knew was that she wanted to run.

"A-Ally?" Dean asked as she stared at her.

She wanted to run….and so she did.

* * *

 **a/n:** Reunited and it feels...er...not so good? ha. Reviews? :)


	27. All That Matters

**a/n:** Helloooooooo everybody! It's been a long time, I know but I am back with a new chapter. Since I started my new full time job (almost a year ago already), I was promoted within two months and then things started to get extra busy. Not only that but I had some serious writer's block. This story ended up going in a totally different direction but I think I'm finally finding a way to make it work and hopefully wrap it up within the next couple of months. I can't promise when the next chapter will be but I will try my best to update as much as I can over the months. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to update this ASAP for you all.

Thank you all to who have reviewed and messaged me about the story, I'm glad you're all still interested. Hopefully I didn't lose too many readers. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading! :)

* * *

 **June 11, 2015**

 **Pop's Diner**

 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

* * *

Allison was in the back room, munching on some fries as she took her break. She had a long shift in the morning and since she was pulling a double, she had a long night ahead of her. It was okay though; she desperately needed the money, especially since she opened up her phone line again. While she wasn't using it much, it was still useful for her to have in case Paige, Seth or her brother wanted to get in touch with her.

"Ally, you have a visitor." She heard her co-worker, Lisa, tell her.

Saying thank you and finishing up her fries, Ally started to get a little nervous. She hoped it wasn't Dean showing up. After seeing him last month, she ran out and while he did go after her, she refused to say anything to him. She was in shock and honestly, she had no idea what to say and Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anything he had to say at the moment. So, she didn't try to reach out or anything. It was best that way.

After throwing away her plate and drinking some water, Ally tied her apron around her waist and then headed out to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Seth. It was a pleasant surprise though since she was back on friendly terms with him.

"Hey Seth." She said with a smile. "I didn't know you would be in town."

Seth gave her a small smile and nodded. "Actually, I didn't know either but I had to."

Ally looked at Seth, seeing that something was…off. "What's wrong?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know that something is wrong before I can even say anything?"

Ally shrugged. "I've known you for years, so I guess I can pick up on things." She said. "That and I know you very well." She said with a small smile.

Seth nodded at her response and then put his head in his hands before letting out a sigh and looking at her. She could see his eyes getting watery and she was suddenly very nervous.

"Dusty passed away."

* * *

 **June 17, 2015**

 **Memorial Service**

 **Tampa, Florida**

* * *

They say that there are two types of special occasions that bring people together; weddings and funerals. Unfortunately, the occasion today was the funeral of Dusty Rhodes. When Seth broke the news to Ally, she was heartbroken. Dusty was a man that believed in her deeply and saw something special in her when nobody else did. In a way, Dusty was the father figure she had after her own father passed away. Ally needed to go to his service and be there for his family. The times she had met Dusty's wife were always so pleasurable and they got along very well. With Seth's help, she managed to pay for a flight out to Tampa so that she could be there.

She had landed very early in the morning and was picked up by Paige, who was in town for the service as well. It didn't click in Ally's mind that she would be surrounded by so many people, especially her former co-workers, since all that was on her mind was being there to celebrate the life of Dusty. During the service, nobody seemed to pay any mind that she was there and she was fine with that. Now, however, things were different. After the funeral service, everybody was spread out at the Rhodes' home, giving their condolences and sharing memories they had of Dusty. She knew a few people finally realized she was there and she tried her best not to show knew they were staring at her, but it was hard. Ally told Paige she was going to step away for a moment and when she was ready to go, to come get her. Excusing herself, Ally went into the kitchen and asked Dusty's wife, Michelle, if she needed any help with anything and when she politely declined, Ally decided to head to the backyard and clear her head a little. Luckily for her, there wasn't anybody outside and she didn't have to deal with the stares of her former co-workers.

Allison was outside for a while so when she heard the sliding doors open, she knew Paige and Seth were ready to go. "Ready to head out?" she asked, turning to face Paige but she froze when she realized it wasn't Paige at all.

Dean was standing in front of her and this time, she had no way out. The last time she saw him was when she was in Davenport last month and she figured she would never see him again.

"…you're not Paige." She simply said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not." Dean nodded. "I uh, came out for a smoke. I didn't know you were out here. Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Ally wasn't going to be mean and ask him to leave; he was allowed to do what he needed. Plus, she knew when he was stressed he usually came out for a cigarette. Dusty was a fan of Dean's and supported him as well. She knew this had to be hard on Dean. "It's fine." She simply said as she turned back around to look out into the backyard.

Dean nodded and continued about his business, lighting up his cigarette and smoking it in silence. There was so much he wanted to say to her, everything went to shit and it was because of his stupidity that he lost the love of his life. If he could turn back time and just listen to her when she was trying to explain, they would most likely still be together. Seeing her last month was a lot for him, just when he thought he'd never see her again, she was at the bar and when he tried to go after her, she took off. Not that he blamed her either; he was a dick to her when they were at the diner all those months ago.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Ally had said something to him and he only realized it when she looked at him in concern. Even after everything, she still cared and that made him feel like maybe there was hope after all.

"Dean?" Ally asked, tentatively reaching over to put a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, finally managing to say something. "I guess I just got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

Ally removed her hand from his arm. "I um, I asked how you were doing. You know, since hearing Dusty passed."

"I've had better days." He told her. "He was somebody we all looked up to and admired. We were like his kids so it sucks to know that he's gone and we won't be able to see or talk to him anymore."

Allison nodded and let out a sigh. "Yeah, Dusty was the best and he is going to be missed."

They both stood there in silence, knowing this was awkward between them. It was going to be for a long time until they both finally talked things out but truth be told, Ally felt like it wasn't going to happen for a while. For her, everything was still so fresh and how things ended between them was terrible. His behavior when she saw him back in January didn't help matters either.

"Ally…" Dean said. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Not now, Dean." She shook her head.

"I know but we need to at some point."

"I don't know if I'll be ready for that any time soon." She shook her head. "You really hurt me, Dean."

"And you didn't hurt me when you kept things from me?" he retorted.

"I'm not doing this here, Dean." Ally said. "This is not the time or place for it."

"So then when is it going to be the time or place for it?" he asked her. "I know if I try to see you to finally talk, you'll run from me and that's not what I want. I want to be able to let everything out and fix things."

"Fix things?" Ally asked, shaking her head. "There's nothing to fix, Dean. At the end of the day, you never fully trusted me no matter how much you loved me. We wouldn't have worked."

"You truly believe that?" he asked as he stepped up to her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that." He told her and he gave her some time to do so, but she couldn't. "That's what I thought. I want to try to fix things and I don't mean fix it for us to be in a relationship because I know that won't happen right away. I want us to be able to at least be cordial or be friends with one another, instead of acting like total strangers. Let me have the opportunity to do so."

Ally looked at Dean as she thought about it and could see he was genuine. Maybe they needed to clear the air for good to at least be around one another. After all, he was still Seth's friend and now that she made amends with Seth, she was sure Dean was going to be around.

"I—"

Allison didn't get to finish her sentence as the sliding doors opened and Paige appeared. She looked between Ally and Dean, sensing that she ruined a…moment between them. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "We're getting ready to leave and I came to get you." She told Allison. "Um, we'll wait for you inside." She said to Ally, who thanked her and nodded.

After Paige left, Ally turned to face Dean again. "I'll think about it." She told him. "Just…give me a few days and I'll get back to you."

"I'm okay with that." Dean said as he gave Ally a small smile.

She gave him one back and then started to head back inside. Before she did though, she turned and told Dean to take care of himself, to which he said he would. As soon as she went back inside, Dean let out a sigh of relief. While her answer wasn't a yes, it also wasn't a no. Maybe, just maybe, they could work things out. As long as he had Allison in his life, that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **a/n:** So, she didn't exactly say no or yes. Maybe there's hope for them! I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Review? :)


End file.
